Bailando o luchando es lo mismo
by Rmtl Des
Summary: Falta algo menos de un mes para que tanto Ranma como Akane finalicen su estancia en la escuela Furinkan e ingresen en la universidad. Sin embargo antes de eso deberán acudir a la fiesta de fin de curso!Baile,bebidas,comida,amigos, romances....
1. Prólogo

Esta es la primera vez que cuelgo un fic en esta página. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Aclarar que intentaré colgar un capítulo por semana, para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia. Así que ya les dejo con el primer cap: Prólogo****

******BAILANDO O LUCHANDO... ES LO MISMO**

_**Resumen**_: Falta algo menos de un mes para que tanto Ranma como Akane finalicen su estancia en la escuela Furinkan e ingresen en la universidad. Sin embargo antes de eso deberán acudir a la fiesta de fin de curso donde deberán, por orden del director, bailar. Se dice que el baile es la expresión de los sentimientos...esto les ayudará a confesar los suyos?

"Palabras textuales"

_(pensamientos ) _

**_Prólogo_**

Faltaba algo menos de un mes para que terminara el curso en la escuela Furinkan. Toda ella estaba adornada con multitud de carteles que anunciaban la gran fiesta que habría el último día de clase para celebrar el acontecimiento, sería el último año en esa escuela para muchas personas, incluyendo a la pareja de prometidos más conocida de todo Nerima. Ranma y Akane volvían a casa tras un día agotador, caminando por las calles llenas de gente que habían salido a disfrutar del soleado día que hacía esa tarde.

-"Parece mentira que en un mes se acaben las clases verdad?"- Comentó una joven de cabellos cortos y un ligero toque azulado a su acompañante.

-"Si...bueno, este año se me hizo muy largo... con Nabiki y Kuno en nuestra clase ha habido líos todos los días"-El apuesto muchacho de trenza negra recordaba el día que les dieron las notas de Septiembre de ese año, a Akane no le había quedado ninguna materia para el verano así que estaba claro que pasaría de curso, y encima con muy buenas calificaciones, pero en cambio él y Nabiki eran otro cantar. Ambos se tuvieron que presentar a bastantes exámenes de recuperación. Ranma se pasó el verano entero estudiando, quería pasar de curso costara lo que costara... como iba a permitir que su prometida estuviera sola en otra clase, alejada de él...y si algún degenerado se acercaba a ella y él no estuviera cerca para protegerla? No! No lo podía permitir. Con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio... y con la imprescindible ayuda de Akane consiguió pasar de curso, y con mejores notas de las esperadas. En cambio Nabiki no, sus negocios le ocupaban demasiado tiempo, sobre todo en verano, y no lo consiguió, al igual que Kuno, aunque a ninguno se les notaba la más mínima pena. El gran rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan apenas pudo articular palabra desde que se enteró que compartiría aula con su amada diosa con alma de tigresa, y la mediana de los Tendo feliz también, porque al estar cerca de ellos dos tendría más material para sus negocios y controlaría mejor todo lo que pasara con ellos. Así fue... ese curso tanto Ranma como Akane se vieron involucrados en más líos que de costumbre, por eso el joven especialista marcial se notaba aliviado de que ya todo terminase, seguramente todos estudiarían carreras diferentes y por lo menos descansaría de ver a toda esa gente "liante" por las mañanas. _(pero...también me separaré de Akane...no se qué va a estudiar ella...Diablos! con tanto lío nunca he hablado de eso con ella...)_

-"Oye Akane..."-Miró para ella ligeramente nervioso, siempre que ella estaba de buen humor temía mirarla, porque cada vez que se encontraba con esa sonrisa él solo atinaba a mirarla como un tonto y acaba soltando alguna de sus estupideces para aliviar el ambiente que solo conseguía enojar a su prometida

-"Si...dime"-Contestó ella con la sonrisa que Ranma temía ver

-"Verás..._(Contrólate Saotome, no digas ninguna estupidez)_...¿qu-qué vas a hacer para el curso que viene¿que estudiarás?"

-"Ah! Pues resulta que lo tengo decidido desde hace unos meses...el doctor tompû me ayudó a elegir"- contestó sonriente y evidentemente emocionada-"Pero no te lo pienso decir, te burlarás de mi así que me guardaré el secreto"

-"Ehh?? Vamos Akane no seas así, te prometo no burlarme de ti...mientras no me digas que piensas dedicarte a la cocina"- Un minuto tardó Ranma en soltar una estupidez, parecía que ya había aprendido a controlarse luego de la boda fallida, pero no, aunque también es cierto que sus discusiones con la joven Tendo eran menos frecuentes, pero aun así...

-"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!"-Akane sacó su mazo e intentó golpearlo pero el lo esquivó.

-"Vale vale vale, lo-lo siento, no pensé lo que dije, venga anda! Cuéntame que vas a hacer cuando terminemos la escuela?"-La chica se relajó un poco, aunque aún conservaba el ceño fruncido.

-"Si me dices lo que vas a hacer tu yo te cuento lo mío"-respondió un poquito melosa

-"Es-está bien, a mi no me apetece mucho seguir estudiando pero...oaji y ofukuro piensan que es mejor que tenga una carrera, que la cultura es muy importante para un especialista marcial así que... haré educación física...no hay mucho de teoría en esa carrera así que..."

-"Era visto"-Akane soltó una risita viendo lo predecible que era su prometido-"Pero sigue habiendo teoría, y me dijeron que anatomía era muy difícil"

-"Je! Bueno no pasa nada, le puedo pedir al doctor Tompu que me ayude, después de todo como médico también tubo que estudiar anatomía"

-"Si...aunque también me puedes pedir a mí ayuda"-soltó ligeramente tímida la muchacha.

-"Eh?"-Ranma no comprendía del todo, de repente recordó las infinitas bromas que sus compañeros de clase les decían a las chicas para intentar ligar con ellas_(Sabes? Dentro de poco tengo un examen de anatomía y no lo llevo bien del todo, quieres que aprendamos juntos?,__(Dios! Akane se me está insinuando??, es una indirecta... que quiere decir con eso??? Acaso pretende que ella... y yo... _El chico se puso rojo a más no poder y solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-"Eh? Pero que te pasa Ranma? Porque estás tan nervioso?"

-"Yo...esto Akane...a-a- qu-que te r-refieres c-con e-e-eso??"-Ranma no era capaz de juntar dos palabras seguidas.

-"Pues a que va a ser baka! A que en mi carrera también tendré anatomía, así que te puedo ayudar con esa materia"-Una mezcla de tranquilidad, alivio y a la vez de desilusión se dibujó en el rostro del joven.

-"Ahhh, t-te referías a eso..."

-"Claro, a que me iba a referir"-Ahora era Akane la que no entendía la situación.

-"A n-nada a nada,...y dime, entonces que estudiarás, medicina?"

-"No, son muchos años y no me quiero pasar la vida intentado sacarme una carrera, además me gusta más la otra opción"

-"Cual?"

-"Fisioterapia"-Respondió orgullosa

-"¿Fisioterapia?"

-"Exacto, el doctor Tompu me dijo que últimamente esa profesión está en alza, la mayoría de los deportistas que sufren lesiones prefieren ir a un fisioterapeuta, ya que estos están especializados precisamente en eso, y son ellos los que se encargan de las recuperaciones y demás, hay que estudiar mucho, no es una carrera fácil pero creo que puedo con ella, además, me ayudará mucho con el Dojo, creo que es la profesión ideal para mi"-la chica se mostraba feliz y contenta por haber escogido esa carrera.

-"Vaya, veo que lo tienes todo pensado"-Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa, orgulloso de ver así de decidida a su prometida_(eso es algo que me gusta de ella, su decisión y firmeza, y que otra carrera iba a escoger ella que una en la que puede ayudar a los demás...)._

Entre tanta conversación llegaron al Dojo y cada uno se fue por su lado. Akane a hacer los deberes y Ranma a entrenar.

_Continuará_

_Sé que es cortito pero eso se debe a que es la introducción, los siguiente serán más largos. Un saludo enorme y muchas gracias por leer!!_


	2. ¿Qué hace Akane después de clase?

_Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo, como veis este ya es más extenso que el anterior, espero seguir igual con el resto. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios para poder mejorar y superarme a mi misma!! un saludo a todos los que os pasais por aquí y leeis este fic.**  
**_

**¿Qué hace Akane después de clase?**

Había pasado una semana desde que Ranma y Akane habían tenido aquella conversación sobre qué hacer después de que terminaran su período en la escuela Furinkan.

Ranma se encontraba tumbado en el suelo de la casa Tendo mirando hacia el estanque de carpas que la familia tenía en el jardín. Acaba de terminar de comer y se sentía aún muy pesado para ponerse a entrenar y decidió descansar un poco y tal vez intentar echarse una siesta. Sin embargo algo le rondaba en la cabeza, Akane llevaba unos días muy rara.

**Flash back****  
**

Unos cuantos días atrás, los jóvenes artistas marciales salían de la escuela como de costumbre, dispuestos a dirigirse al Dojo.

-"Vamos Akane apura! que tengo hambre!"-Un joven de trenza negra se mostraba ansioso por salir del recinto del colegio para encaminarse a casa, se había olvidado el almuerzo de media mañana y ahora su estómago gritaba por un poco de la deliciosa comida de Kasumi.

-"Vete tu Ranma, yo tengo cosas que hacer, llegaré más tarde"-La chica se apuró y tomó una calle que la llevaba en dirección contraria a su casa, lanzando una última mirada a su prometido que se quedó sin entender nada.

**Fin Flash back**

Ranma seguía tirado en el suelo y cambió de posición para intentar dormir un poco.

_"Qué diablos estará haciendo Akane después del colegio? Nunca llega para el almuerzo y siempre termina comiendo ella sola una hora después de que todos hayamos terminado. Le he preguntado a Kasumi pero solo me dice que no me preocupe, que ella está bien y que durante una temporada llegará tarde a comer... ay! Pero que estará haciendo esa tonta marimacho!!! Hoy se retrasa más que de costumbre"_

Ranma dirigió su vista al interior del salón, allí estaba la comida de su prometida, envuelta en papel de aluminio para que conservara el calor por más tiempo. Kasumi salió a ver al doctor Tompû y no tubo más remedio que dejarle la comida preparada.

A los pocos minutos se oyó la voz de una mujer desde la entrada anunciando su llegada, y Ranma supo al instante de quien se trataba. Se incorporó sentándose en el suelo para ver a su prometida entrando al salón.

-"Hola Ranma,...y tu madre y Kasumi?"-preguntó con una sonrisa la recién llegada

-"Hola Akane, mi madre fue a hacer unos recados con mi padre y Soun, y Kasumi fue a ver al doctor Tompû, te dejó la comida ahí en la mesa"-La joven Tendo sonrió al imaginarse la cara del doctor cuando viera aparecer a su hermana por la consulta, definitivamente hoy todo Nerima estaría sin médico, ya que nadie se atrevería a ser revisado por él.-"Oye Akane, hoy has llegado muy tarde, pasó algo?"-La mirada que el chico le dirigía ahora mismo a su prometida dejaba bien claro que no estaba de acuerdo con que ella se ausentara así de casa sin saber a donde iba _"Kuso! Porque no me puede decir a donde va después de clase? Me hizo prometerle que no la seguiría y que no intentaría averiguar nada con respecto a ese tema. Mi palabra es muy importante pero...Kuso! quiero saberlo!"_

-"Nada pasó Ranma, no te preocupes...voy a comer y luego a darme un baño... me sentará bien"- Akane comenzó con su comida devorándola, casi del mismo modo que Ranma. Sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta de ella el joven pelinegro se dirigió al Dojo a entrenar.

En un local del centro de Tokio una joven cocinera de okonomiyakis estaba sentada en su silla detrás del mostrador, su cabeza reposaba en una mano mientras suspiraba en señal de aburrimiento.

_-"Hace días que no veo a Ranma... por lo menos fuera de las clases, últimamente está muy distante...no sé...lo cierto es que ya no me importa como antes, algo ha cambiado en mi forma de verlo...creo que me he dado cuenta de que...él es y siempre será mi amigo, nada más que eso"_ _- _lentamente sacó la masa para hacerse un okonomiyaki para ella misma ya que el local estaba sin clientes y ella todavía no había almorzado. Se sentó en una de sus propias mesas luego de terminar con la preparación de esa pizza japonesa y comenzó a comerla, siguiendo inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre Ranma- i_"Por otro lado Nerima está terriblemente pacífica desde que Shampoo se fue de visita a china con su bisabuela, echo en falta...de cierto modo los embrollos..."_ _-_Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para fregar el plato y cubierto que había utilizado cuando el teléfono sonó de repente haciéndola dar un respingo.

-"Diga? Aquí el Uchans, que desea?"

-"H-hola Ukio"

Ranma salía del Dojo después de una hora de entrenamiento, el sudor causado por el ejercicio hacía que la camiseta blanca sin mangas se pegara a su torso. A pesar de que no había estado demasiado tiempo haciendo katas ese día no se encontraba inspirado, más bien estaba frustrado porque notaba como su prometida le ocultaba algo. Es cierto que desde la boda fallida se llevaban mucho mejor...bueno más bien no discutían tanto pero últimamente eso implicaba llevarse menos con Akane. Solo la veía en clase y allí se llevaban bien, pero la ultima semana todo era extrañamente raro y desilusionador para el joven artista marcial_-_  
_"Últimamente sólo la veo en clases, después de eso ella se va a "no-sé-dónde" a hacer "no-sé-qué", y cuando llega apenas la veo... todo esto se debe a mis "otras" prometidas. Parece que ya no le intereso a Ukio, tal vez se ha dado por vencido, Rioga le contó lo que pasó en China, y creo que eso ha hecho que se rinda respecto a mi, y desde que Shampoo se volvió a su aldea (al menos por unos días) ya no hay los clásicos malentendidos... esos que me daban una excusa para meterme en la habitación de Akane y pedirle mil disculpas"_ _-_El joven se quedó pensativo y de repente un color rosado apareció a sus mejillas que nada tenía que ver con el ejercicio realizado hace unos minutos_-_ _"Cuando nos enfadamos...y llevamos días sin hablarnos ni mirarnos siento un infierno en mi cuerpo, nunca puedo resistirlo y termino entrando en su habitación por la ventana, esperando verla y cuando...nuestras miradas se encuentran por primera vez después de tantos días sin dirigirnos la palabra siento que mi corazón explota, y noto como mi alma me pide que sea sincero con ella, que le diga que lo siento, que la eché de menos, que todo fue por mis idioteces...ella siempre me responde con su sonrisa...Dios! esa sonrisa debe de ser pecado! Me vuelve loco...hace que por unos instantes crea que soy capaz de sincerarme con ella, y el corazón me lo pide, me pide que le grite que la quiero, que la amo, que me muero y moriría por ella sin dudarlo...mi boca siempre se abre como queriendo dejar salir esas palabras pero mi orgullo la hace callar._" -Instintivamente se dirigió a la cocina y cogió una manzana para llevársela directamente a la boca mientras su cabeza seguía ocupada pensando en su prometida_-_ _"Echo de menos nuestras peleas...aunque solo por la reconciliación...ay! quien lo iba a decir! Echo de menos el mazo de esa marimacho"_

Un ruido se oyó en el recibidor, señal inequívoca de que alguien había entrado en la casa, Ranma notó que se trataba de una mujer por el sonido que hacía al andar. Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para ver como Nabiki se descalzaba y entraba con unas bolsas a la casa. La mediana Tendo se fijó en su "cuñadito", notando su cara de desconcierto, aunque también se le veía un poco frustrado, y claro está, cuando él se mostraba así siempre era por la misma mujer.

-"Vaya Ranma-kun, a que viene esa cara?"-preguntó con su habitual intención de incomodar.

-"A qué cara te refieres? Como vuelves tan tarde? Siempre regresas con Akane"-Ranma sabía que fuera a donde fuera Akane después de clases su hermana la acompañaba y solían regresar juntas a casa.

-"Vaya cuñadito, tanto te interesa saber en qué gasto mi tiempo? O lo que quieres saber es qué hace tu amada Akane cuando está conmigo?"

_-_ _"Rayos!"_ _-_pensó Ranma_-_ _"A esta mujer no se le escapa nada"_ –"Je! No me interesa lo que haga esa tonta, no es mi asunto"-respondió girándose para dirigirse a su cuarto

-"Ah no? Pues debería, que pasaría si en realidad ella estuviera con un...hombre _ (vamos a ver si soy capaz de abrirte los ojos cuñadito)_ "-Nabiki notó como Ranma se tensaba y en su cara apareció una expresión de fastidio y...celos.

-"Je! Akane y yo no tenemos ninguna relación"-se defendió el pelinegro intentando alejar los celos que lo carcomían por dentro,- "Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no hay nada que la ate a mi"

-"Sí, tienes toda la razón, no hay ninguna relación entre vosotros, simplemente tu la quieres con locura, y yo sé que ella a ti también, estáis prometidos y algún día os casaréis. Pero es cierto, no existe relación alguna entre ustedes".-la joven calculadora observó con orgullo la reacción que había provocado en Ranma su pequeño discurso. Rojo hasta más no poder el joven especialista marcial subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible alejándose de la reina de hielo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de oír las últimas palabras de esta-"Cuando quieras saber en qué gasta el tiempo tu querida prometida ven a verme, haremos negocios!"

Después de ducharse y leer un comic en su habitación, Ranma bajó al comedor al oír la llamada de Kasumi para cenar. Cuando llegó a la entrada vio que Akane hablaba de forma confidencial con su padre convertido en panda ante la atenta mirada de Soun. La joven le decía algo por lo bajo que al parecer el panda no comprendía del todo pues una enorme señal de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza. La chica dejó escapar un bufido de frustración y volvió a comenzar con su explicación, pero _ "explicación de qué?"_ -pensó el pelinegro. Finalmente el panda pareció comprender y mostró un cartel que rezaba **"Ok, yo me encargo"**

El chico se acercó y se fijó como su prometida se alejaba del panda un poco nerviosa, cediéndole a él el sitio en el que antes se encontraba ella al lado de su padre.

-"De que hablabas con oyaji?"-preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-"De qué como es capaz de aguantarte todo el tiempo cuando vais de entrenamiento"-respondió sin mirarlo pero notándose bastante nerviosa.

-"Oye pero qué dices?!"-Ranma empezaba a frustrase

-"Na-nada, lo que oyes, por cierto deberías de ir a hacer uno de esos viajes, estás perdiendo facultades"

-"¿QUÉ?!!"-El chico ya se había enfadado considerablemente-"PERO TU QUE SABES SI YA NUNCA ME VIENES A VER ENTRENAR! ME ANDAS ESQUIVANDO TODO EL TIEMPO!"-Ranma ya no podía más. Toda la familia se le quedó mirando en silencio, y Nodoka especialmente con los palillos a mitad de camino entre su plato y su boca. Por suerte el teléfono sonó en el recibidor y fue el propio Ranma el que se levantó furioso para cogerlo. Se le oyó conversar animadamente con el interlocutor y Akane sintió una pizca de celos y remordimientos. Al volver el chico anunció que mañana no lo esperaran a comer que se iría al restaurante de Ukio, que lo había invitado a almorzar. Esto ultimo lo dijo clavando una resentida mirada a su prometida que seguía encogida sin atreverse a levantar el rostro. Tras esto subió a costarse.

La mañana del sábado se notaba alegre y feliz, los rayos del sol proporcionaban esa sensación de bienestar a todos los transeúntes que circulaban por las calles. Sin embargo, a una joven de cortos cabellos azulados esos rayos no le proporcionaban la menor alegría. Estaba triste por la discusión que había tenido con su prometido, y el echo de que ese día fuera a comer con Ukio la volvía loca.

-"Todo esto es por mi culpa... "-la joven dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras examinaba una bolsa que su hermana Nabiki le había dado el día anterior. Dentro había unas prendas de vestir bastante curiosas y coloridas que habrían echo florecer una sonrisa en la pequeña artista marcial sino fuera porque su cabeza seguía pensando en Ranma-"Eres un idota Ranma! No tendría que haber hecho esto si tu no fueras tan...infantil"-Agitando su cabeza intentó alejar a su prometido de sus pensamientos, con un poco más de energías se levantó y empezó a vestirse, hoy sería un día muy excitante para ella...

Ranma se había levantado temprano y para variar decidió salir a correr un rato para no tener que ver a Akane en el desayuno. _ "Esta niña es una idiota! Parece que no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo... pensé...que me quería, aunque sólo fuera como amigo, pero ayer me demostró lo contrario, no solo no le basta con no decirme que hace después de clase y apenas verme durante el resto del día sino que también quiere que me vaya de viaje de entrenamiento"_ -Ranma aceleró el ritmo, necesitaba desahogarse y correr con todas sus fuerzas lo ayudaba a ello_-_ _"hoy por la mañana oyaji me dijo que mi prometida tenía razón y que deberíamos de hacer un viaje de entrenamiento por unos días. Creo que eso fue lo que hablaron el y Akane... ella le pidió a mi padre que me llevara de viaje y... me alejara del Dojo...que me alejara de ella"_ _-_"Ahhhhhhhhh!"- Ranma gritó con todas sus fuerzas y notaba como sus propias piernas tiraban de el como locas llevándolo por las calles de Nerima furiosas. En el trayecto de su "energética" carrera pasó por la escuela Furinkan y observó que a pesar de ser Sábado había movimiento en ella. Seguramente estarían acondicionando el salón de actos para la fiesta de fin de curso que habría en ya menos de dos semanas. Numerosos carteles colgaban en la fachada y en los muros del recinto enumerando los distintos espectáculos que tendrían lugar ese día. Concurso de canto, concurso de voley ball, campeonato de Kendo, una representación teatral de Romeo y Julieta...-"Que recuerdos..."-Ranma se relajó al recordar el primer año que conoció a Akane, y como ella y él tuvieron que representar esa misma obra de Shakespeare . Ese día él realmente quiso besarla, aunque le costó mucho decidirse al final lo hizo, después de todo ella le estaba dando permiso **"solo es una obra, no puedes simplemente fingir?"**,"_fingir?__", _él no fingía, quería besarla pero...no fue más que un truco por parte de Akane, en el último momento interpuso de por medio una cinta adhesiva, impidiendo que sus labios pudieran hacer contacto con los suyos...como tanto anhelaba. Entre cavilaciones el joven de la trenza llegó de vuelta al Dojo. Primero se daría un baño y luego iría directo al Uchans.. a comer y pasar un rato con su amiga Ukio. Antes de entrar en la casa vio como Akane entraba al gimnasio con unas cajas, las dejaba y volvía a salir. No le dio importancia y siguió con su plan: Ducharse, ver a Ukio, y llenar su estómago con sus deliciosos okonomiyakis.

En el Uchans la joven cocinera servía un par de sus pizzas japonesas a sus clientes, ese día había bastante clientela. Sin embargo esto no alegraba Ukio, que seguía extraña y preguntándose porqué había aceptado invitar a Ranma a comer."Desde luego no me molesta que venga a comer, ni mucho menos, adoro su compañía aunque ya no intente conquistarlo... pero lo que no entiendo es por que Akane me pidió que lo hiciera, y porqué demonios me dijo que no dejara salir a Ranma hasta las cuatro como mínimo. Yo sé que ella está interesada en Ranma...bueno la palabra interesada no hace justicia a lo que ella siente por él, ella lo ama, más de lo que yo nunca lo amé, y desde luego él la corresponde. Por eso no entiendo porque me pidió que llamara a Ranma"- Un cliente de la mesa más cercana a la puerta pidió otro okonomiyaki de gambas y la cocinera se dispuso a prepararlo-"bueno, no pasa nada... le intentaré sacar algo a Ranma"

Justo en ese momento el joven entró por la puerta, arrebatador como siempre. A pesar de todo Ukio no podía evitar sonrojarse, Ranma se veía realmente apuesto con sus pantalones de siempre y con su camisa azul de mangas largas. Sonrió a su amiga y se sentó en la barra. Tras media hora quedaron solos en el local al marcharse los clientes poco a poco según iban terminando con sus pedidos y abonando el importe de la cuenta.

Hablaron durante bastante tiempo de asuntos banales y sin importancia, como la fiesta del Furinkan. Ranma le comentó todos los carteles que había visto anunciando las diferentes actividades. Ukio le preguntó si pensaba participar en alguna y que iba a hacer después cuando llegara la noche. El joven se encogió de hombros y metió otro bocado de su pizza a la boca. La cocinera comprobó que su amigo no tenía gran idea de en qué consistía la fiesta de fin de curso. _"seguro que ni tiene pareja para el baile de la noche.."_-una disimulada risa escapó de los labios de la chica_"seguro que ni sabe que hay un baile después de todas las actuaciones"_

-"¿De qué te ríes?"- preguntó el artista marcial

-"oh! De nada, de nada"-pensando que era mejor empezar a atacar a Ranma con preguntas acerca de su prometida la cocinera fue al grano.

-"Oye Ranma que tal todo con Akane?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-"Como siempre"-intentó hacer creer a su amiga que nada pasaba, pero su expresión le delataba.

-"Así que todo bien eh? No os habéis enfadado ni nada?"-insistió tercamente

-"Pues si... pero bueno... eso es normal no? Que estemos enfadados"-Ukio no sabía que responder ante eso.

-"Bueno pero últimamente ya no peleabais, se os veía bien"

-"Si pero..."-el rostro del joven se entristeció-"solo en clase, luego apenas nos vemos, creo que me evita"- De verdad lo evitaba? Pensó Ukio.

-"Bueno, ya sabes, tendrá sus razones para que no quiera que estés en el Dojo"

-"Eh? A que te refieres?"-preguntó el joven con clara expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- _"¿Cómo? Ranma no sabe que Akane me llamó para que lo sacara del Dojo?_ "-sus ojos también denotaban sorpresa-"pues... ya sabes...Akane me llamó ayer para que te invitara a comer y así no estuvieras en el Dojo hoy a la tarde"-tras un leve silencio...

-"¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEE?!!!"- Ranma salió como poseído del local, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la casa de los Tendo apenas pudiéndose despedir de su amiga con un ligero "gracias por todo, nos vemos!"

Llegó en apenas unos minutos a la casa y la primera persona con la que se encontró fue su madre, a quién le preguntó sin preámbulos en dónde se encontraba Akane. Nodoka titubeó un poco, como queriendo encontrar una respuesta acertada. Tras unos segundos de silencio señaló con la vista al gimnasio dando a entender que su prometida se encontraba allí. Ranma corrió a toda prisa a la entrada del mismo, corrió la puerta de golpe, entró con aire autoritario a la estancia y gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-"AKANE!!! PORQUE DEMONIOS HAS INTENTADO ALEJARME DEL DOJ..."-no pudo terminar porque lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

_Continuará_


	3. Lo que vi en ese Dojo jamás lo olvidaré

_Simplemente decir que espero que les guste, a partir de aquí ya van a ir apareciendo escenas de baile_

_Simplemente decir que espero que les guste, a partir de aquí ya van a ir apareciendo escenas de baile. Espero poder narrarlas bien y desearía que me dejarais comentarios sobre este capítulo, para ver si os gusta y que podría cambiar en vuestra opinión. Ya de ante mano muchiiiismas gracias!! y que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Lo que vi en ese Dojo jamás lo olvidaré**

-"Palabras textuales"  
_"Pensamientos"_

-"AKANE!! PORQUE DEMONIOS HAS INTENTADO ALEJARME DEL DOJ..."-no pudo terminar porque lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

Lo que se encontró en el Dojo era lo más alejado a lo que su mente podría haberse imaginado que vería. La estancia estaba llena gente! Unas 20 personas se encontraban de pie y con cara de no comprender que estaba pasando. Todas estaban en parejas, los chicos luciendo ropa informal pero las chicas llevaban unas prendas que Ranma calificó de extrañas. Todas las jóvenes lucían falda, más o menos largas pero sin duda suaves, ligeras, de llamativos colores y con vuelo. Buscó con la mirada a Akane, pero era lógico que ella no se encontraba ahí, entre todas esas señoritas frágiles y delicadas. Entonces a quien vio fue a Nabiki, estaba agarrada a un chico que sabía que era del Furinkan. Por su postura dedujo que los había interrumpido en lo que parecía un paso de baile...o un abrazo un tanto...extraño. Iba a acercarse a ella para exigir explicaciones cuando una de las jóvenes salió del centro de la clase, parecía estar furiosa, y la forma en que lo agarró por la camisa y lo sacó del Dojo dejó al artista marcial totalmente confundido. _"¿¿Pe-pero que es todo esto?? ¿Y quién le ha dado tantas confianzas a esta chica para que me coja así?!"_. La muchacha lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas por la puerta, cerrándola tras ellos y empujando al joven contra la pared.

-"¡¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!"-Gritó la "dama" con toda su energía. Ranma bajó la vista cayendo en la cuenta de que reconocía esa voz. Miró el rostro enojado de la mujer con la que se encontraba y casi le dio un paro cardíaco al comprobar que se trataba ni más ni menos de su prometida._"Akane?? pero...qué..."_Sin poder articular palabra se quedó callado observándola, estaba..._"kawaii (preciosa)"_. Su pelo recogido a un lateral con unas orquillas de brillantes, una camisa azul celeste de lo que Ranma supuso que sería seda, ligeramente ceñida a su pecho, una falda rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unas piernas..._"Dios que piernas!! Son de Akane?? Parecen más suaves y brillantes que la propia seda de su ropa"_,..unas piernas largas que terminaban en unas brillantes sandalias de tacón. El pelinegro volvió a subir su vista hacia su rostro para asegurarse de que realmente se trataba de SU Akane. Mientras Ranma se dedicó a examinar a la joven se oyeron los gritos de Nabiki al otro lado de la puerta dirigiéndose a los invitados.-"Tranquilos, no os preocupéis, solo es el novio de Akane, es que es muy celoso y violento, pero tranquilos, ella puede controlarlo, profesor puede seguir con la clase"

Estas palabras sacaron a ambos chicos de su trance haciéndolos sonrojar. Tras una breve pausa Akane volvió a hablar.

-"¡¿Por qué no estás con Ukio?! Se suponía que estarías con ella toda la tarde"-Ya estaba más tranquila, ahora parecía que otros sentimientos estaban desplazando a su furia. Preocupación, vergüenza, celos...

-"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto!?, ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a Ukio que me sacara del Dojo?!, ¡¿Qué hace toda esa gente ahí dentro!?, ¿P-por qué llevas e-esa r-ropa?"- A medida que hablaba su repentino enojo también fue disminuyendo volviendo a dedicarse a la tarea de observar el delicado cuerpo de su prometida.

-"Eres idiota, es bastante obvio que lo que hay ahí dentro.."-dijo señalando con la cabeza la entrada del Dojo-"...es una clase de baile"

-"¿Qué?, ¿una clase de baile?, ¿Para quién?"

-"¿Cómo que para quien?, para las exactamente 22 personas que están ahí, incluyéndome a mi y a Nabiki"-Ranma meditó un rato sin parecer comprender.

-"¿Pero para que quieres dar TU clases de baile?, pero si eres una patosa!! ¿Te gusta hacer el ridículo o que?"- Eso fue lo que salió de la boca del chico, pero lo que pasaba por su mente era.._"¿¿He dejado que unos 11 desgraciados pervertidos te vieran día sí y día también, durante unas dos horas, TODOS los malditos días de esta semana con esas ropas?? Y yo aquí en casa preocupado por ti y ellos pudiendo disfrutar de ese maravilloso cuer.."_

-"¡¡Lo ves?!"-Akane lo sacó de sus pensamientos-"¡Por eso no te dije nada y te lo oculté!, ¡Porque sabía que te burlarías de mi!, ¡Sabía que no lo comprenderías!, ¡Y estaba a salvo hasta que, maldita sea!, tuvimos que cambiar la clase al Dojo! ¡Y tu no pudiste quedarte con Ukio no?!, ¡Tenías que venir aquí!, ¡Veo que te gusta más burlarte de mi que comer los okonomiyakis de tu dulce prometida!, ¡¿pues sabes que?!, ¡¡Que me da igual!!, ¡¡Que voy a seguir bailando!!, ¡Y puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero yo voy a seguir con mi clase!"- Acto seguido la joven lo soltó para poder dirigirse a la puerta y volver a entrar al gimnasio, pero se detuvo al ver que las intenciones del muchacho eran las mismas.

-"¡¿Pero a donde te crees que vas?!"-Dijo empezando a perder ya los estribos

-"¿Pues a donde crees?, al Dojo, como me voy a reír de ti si no te veo"

-"¡¿Pero que dices?!, ¡No entrarás!"-dijo con rotundidad

-"¡Oh si!, ¡Claro que entraré!"-_"¿Crees que te dejaré sola con esa manga de pervertidos estando así de irresist... mierda Saotome!, no pierdas la cabeza!_" –El chico avanzó por delante de Akane ingresando de nuevo en la estancia. Observó que todos volvieron a parar la clase para mirarlo. Discretamente se sentó en el suelo, a un lado de la clase apoyado en la pared. Observó más detenidamente el lugar, había varios espejos portátiles a lo largo de las paredes, y una mesa al frente de la habitación con un equipo de música que manejaba un hombre europeo. Era rubio, alto, de cara muy risueña, parecía que estaba en forma y tenía un cuerpo bastante bien trabajado, Ranma interpretó que sería el profesor y calculó que tendría unos 30 años. Sin embargo ese hombre le daba confianza. Akane entró en la habitación a los pocos segundos y se dirigió a un chico que estaba solo en el medio del aula, ese debía de ser su pareja de baile.

Ranma lo miró con desagrado- _"Así que ese es el desgraciado que ha estado metiéndole mano a mi prometida todo este tiempo!! Me las va a pagar!!"_

El chico con temor le devolvió la mirada con una ligera sonrisa y saludándolo con la mano, entonces el artista marcial comprendió de quien se trataba. ¡Era Daisuke! Un compañero su clase en el Furinkan. Después de esto Ranma reparó en el resto de los integrantes. Todos pertenecían al Furinkan!. _"Pero que hacen aquÍ?"_

-"Bueno chicos, entre tanta...interrupción se nos ha ido mucho tiempo, así que haremos una vez más la coreografía del segundo baile y luego anunciaré lo que tanto estáis esperando!"- Un murmullo creció en el salón y se escuchaba a las chicas muy nerviosas, Ranma supuso que se debía a eso que el profesor iba a anunciar.

-"Bueno, pincho la música y empezáis, los chicos acordaos de llevar bien los tiempos y las chicas ser delicadas!, todas sois preciosas y quiero que el público se derrita con vosotras!"

- _"Je! Ser delicadas?, yo sé de una que no lo conseguirá_"-Ranma interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar el inicio de la canción. Se volvió directamente hacia Akane y Daisuke. Quería ver si al chico se le iba la mano a donde no debía o si traspasaba la barrera de lo que es un simple baile a algo más. Pero lo que vio... ya desde el primer movimiento que hizo su prometida...lo dejó todavía más perplejo que cuando la vio con esas prendas al entrar al Dojo. Akane se movía de una forma tan...delicada. Era increíble! Su postura era perfecta!, estirada y firme, pero a la vez suave...frágil. Parecía un ángel desplazándose sobre la pista, parecía que flotaba. Daba unos suaves giros guiada por Daisuke, su falda se levantó debido a ese movimiento y Ranma pudo ver toda la longitud de sus piernas. Se sonrojó mucho, y no solo por ver esa porción de la suave piel de Akane, sino por todos los movimientos tan..._"...sensuales"_,que hacía la chica y que lo estaban volviendo loco. Daisuke tenía la mano en su espalda y la bajó suavemente hasta su cintura, rozándola delicadamente para pasarla hacia delante y coger la mano contraria y hacerla girar de nuevo con esa delicadeza. A Ranma le produjo un escalofrío ver eso y no paró de pensar que era un maldito suertudo, y que ojalá fuera él el que estuviera ahora mismo bailando así con ella...tocándola de esa forma tan...suave y deseosa.

La música finalizó y todos terminaron en la misma pose de baile. Las chicas siendo sostenidas por su pareja mientras arqueaban y echaban el cuerpo hacia atrás. Recompusieron la compostura y miraron atentos al profesor.

-"Muy bien chicos!! Esto va teniendo muy muy buena pinta! La coreografía estará preciosa para el día del baile!"-Todos sonrieron ante las palabras amables de su "sensei"

-"Bueno bueno Ricardo, no te vayas por las ramas, anuncia a la ganadora ya!"-Comentó Nabiki desde el final de la clase.

-"Tranquila Nabiki que ya iba"-de repente un silencio invadió la sala, el joven artista marcial todavía no se recomponía de haber visto a Akane bailar de esa forma, pero el silencio lo hizo volver a poner los pies en tierra-"Bien, ya sabéis que el otro día hubo una prueba para escoger quien bailaría la coreografía individual en vuestra fiesta de graduación en la escuela Furinkan..."- Se oyeron aplausos y gritos de euforia y algún que otro "Viva nuestra escuela!". Ahora Ranma ya sabía porque todos eran del Furinkan. El profesor prosiguió-"Bien, la prueba solo la hicieron las chicas porque son las que necesitan más habilidades, he escogido a una de vosotras y ella será la que escoja a su pareja, puede ser la que tiene ahora actualmente o cualquiera de los otros chicos"-dejó una pausa para ver si habían comprendido la situación, al ver las cabezas asintiendo prosiguió."Perfecto, pues entonces solo decir que todas vosotras lo habéis hecho francamente bien, pero ha habido una...una de vosotras que me ha enamorado en su forma de bailar, no ha sido la que mejor empezó estas clases pero ha avanzado de forma tan sorprendente que ya se ha puesto a la cabeza del resto de sus compañeros, da fuerza, pasión, energía, sensualidad y ternura a todos sus movimientos, y lo que me extraña es que ella misma no se da cuenta de lo buena que es en este...arte, en el arte de la danza"-Todas se miraban unas a otras esperando ser esa chica a la que Ricardo se refería. Ranma se mantenía a la espera tan nervioso como ellas- "Bien...sin más preámbulos esa chica...la chica que será la sensación en la fiesta de graduación de la escuela Furinkan... ... ...será...¡¡LA SEÑORITA AKANE TENDO!!"

* * *

Mientras tanto la joven cocinera del Uchans seguía pensando en como su antiguo prometido saliera corriendo a través de las puertas de su local. "Debe de estar loco por Akane...mira que salió de prisa, jejej. Les deseo lo mejor...y yo...debería de decirle de una vez que lo libero del compromiso, no quiero seguir atándolo a mi...sé que nunca será mío por su voluntad...y es de la única manera que lo quiero, no pienso volver a engañarlo ni nada más para que se case conmigo. Bueno, se lo diré en el baile...con tanta diversión y alegría a mi alrededor seguro que me sentiré más animada a hacerlo. Aunque...mierda! necesito una pareja para poder ir al baile..."

* * *

Mientras en el Dojo Tendo aun seguía sonando un murmullo de aplausos y enhorabuenas hacia Akane. Temblorosa se dirigió al frente de la clase donde Ricardo le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

-"Bien Akane te felicito, tu has sido la escogida"- con una sonrisa el profesor intentaba tranquilizar a la joven que aun seguía un poco nerviosa y sin creérselo del todo.-"Vamos Akane! Anima esa cara, no puedo creer que te pille tan de sorpresa"

-"No...es que... no me lo esperaba"- unas disimuladas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos debido a la emoción- _"esto significa que...no lo hago tan mal...es la primera vez que me reconocen que hago algo bien...realmente seré buena? Me habré visto bien bailando?"_ –miró hacia Ranma intentando adivinar que pensaba el de todo eso. Al principio vio su rostro serio, pero al dejar escapar otra lágrima ya más evidente enrojeció sutilmente al comprobar que su prometido le sonreía.

-"¿No te lo esperabas?...vaya, creo que es bastante evidente que tu merecías ganar"

-"M-muchas gracias"-sollozando-"D-de verdad"

-"Tranquila Akane, bien, ahora debes decirme quien será tu pareja, piénsatelo bien, es importante"-dijo con seriedad haciéndola comprender la situación.

-"No tengo nada que pensar, Daisuke ha sido mi pareja durante esta semana, y es justo que siga con el ahora"-dijo mirando hacia su pareja de baile, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa aunque no muy...sincera.

-"Estas segura?...bien, es tu decisión"-dijo al observar el asentimiento de la joven- _"Lástima, Daisuke no es muy bueno, me gustaría que Akane bailara con alguien mejor, así podría hacer un baile más complicado y más bonito para que ella se luciera y pueda de una vez quitarse esos complejos que tiene. Aunque la verdad...en esta clase los chicos no son muy destacables...es una lástima la verdad, esta chica puede dar tanto de sí y no se da cuenta"_

-"Bueno, pues decidido, Daisuke y Akane son la pareja "Sensación Furinkan!!"-Todos se quedaron mirando con caras incrédulas al profesor-"¿Qué? ¿No os gusta el nombre? Me pasé horas pensándolo".

-"No te preocupes Ricardo, ya pensaré yo un nombre más comercial"-Agregó Nabiki todavía un poco asqueada ante el nombre "Pareja sensación Furinkan"

-"Vaya! No os ha gustado, bueno Nabiki, entonces te dejo a ti el nombre, chicos la clase ha finalizado, nos veremos mañana aquí a la misma hora, será el último día que invadamos el Dojo tendo, luego volveremos a ensayar en mi escuela de baile, un aplauso y hasta mañana"- Todos aplaudieron dando por finalizada la clase.

El gimnasio se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Akane y Nabiki que tenían que recoger todo, y Ranma que aun no se había movido del suelo.

Las hermanas Tendo empezaron a recoger los espejos y a meditar donde colocarlos.

-"Bueno hermanita, como tu prometido ya se enteró de todo.."-dijo volteándose para guiñarle un ojo al muchacho de la trenza que seguía en el suelo observándolas-"..creo que simplemente podemos dejar los espejos en un rincón del Dojo, ahí no molestan y los tenemos más a mano para mañana"

-"Si...tienes razón"

-"Perfecto!! Entonces puedes tu sola con todo, ala! Te dejo, nos vemos en la cena"-dicho esto salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a la pequeña Tendo a responder.

-"Que cara tiene"-murmuró por lo bajo. De repente notó una sombra atrás suya que cogía con los brazos un par de los espejos.

-"¿Dónde te los dejo Akane?"-Ranma la miraba intensamente, no sabía porque estaba siendo servicial, después de todo debería de estar enfadado con ella por no contarle nada sobre el asunto... pero es que con ella sus instintos más protectores salían a flote.

-"Pues...en ese rincón estarán bien...no te molestarán al entrenar no?"-todavía sonrojada no sabía como mostrarse con Ranma, enfadada? Agradecida? Avergonzada?-"...Gracias..."

-"No hay de qué..."- Ambos recogieron el Dojo enseguida, Akane llevaba el radiocasete de vuelta a su habitación y Ranma la mesa en la que se había colocado. Akane se volvió a su habitación y el a entrenar.

* * *

Tras unas horas Akane seguía en su cuarto, se encontraba vestida con sus ropas normales pero no se había atrevido a salir. Intentaba leer una novela pero cada palabra la hacía pensar en otra cosa, le hacía divagar en sus pensamientos..._"he sido escogida para el baile individual...no me lo puedo creer...de verdad Ricardo ve algo en mi?. ¿Cómo me habrá visto Ranma?, no me ha mencionado nada, no se ha burlado de mi...tal vez lo he hecho tan mal que ni se atreve a comentar nada...no, no creo que sea eso... Ranma nunca se corta en criticar todo de mi, solo hay que verlo criticar mi comida...entonces? tal vez no lo hice mal...después de todo Ricardo dice que soy buena, y él es el profesor, su opinión es la más importante"_- Cerró el libro porque vio que era inútil seguir intentando leerlo. Abrió la bolsa que Nabiki le había traído con ropas de baile, su favorita era la falda rosa y la camisa azul que llevó ese mismo día, pero había más que le llamaban la atención. Cogió uno de los vestidos y se lo puso sobre su pecho, imaginándose como se vería con él-_ "Este es precioso... Nabiki me dijo que tenía que tener cuidado con este vestido sino quería que el chico con el que bailara se me echara encima..._"-una sutil risa escapó de entre sus labios- _"No creo que Daisuke se me eche encima por mucha ropa provocativa que me ponga, a él le gusta Yuka, y la única razón por la que no baila con ella es por que no se atreve a pedírselo. Ranma se me echaría encima?...AY Dios!! Que estoy pensando?? Ranma nunca se atrevería a bailar conmigo...y mucho menos intentaría propasarse conmigo...la verdad es que a veces creo que le doy asco...no me extraña, esta semana me he portado muy mal con el... lo he estado evitando y aún no le he dado ninguna explicación...por la noche hablaré con él...le pediré perdón...se lo debo"._

Una voz en la lejanía la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"Akane, Ranma! La cena está lista"-Kasumi los llamaba

Akane oyó como la puerta de la habitación de Ranma se habría y oyó al chico bajar las escaleras, ella salió detrás y lo siguió.

Al llegar al comedor casi le da un ataque. Todos llevaban unos gorritos de fiesta y unos matasuegras, Soun Tendo se veía especialmente ridículo con su bigote y haciendo sonar el silbato. Una pancarta en lo alto del techo dejaba claro a que se debía todo eso **"FELICIDADES AKANE, LA NUEVA BAILARINA SENSACIÓN DEL FURINKAN"** Sonriendo alegremente se acercó a la mesa donde todos la empezaron a felicitar y a abrazar. El señor tendo era un mar de lágrimas que no paraba de decir que su hija no hacía más que lograr triunfos y que honraba su nombre. Ranma se negó a ponerse el dichoso sombrerito y permanecía un poco callado.

-"hijo que te pasa? No estas contento por Akane?"-Nodoka se había sentado al lado de su hijo y hablaba con el en apenas unos susurros.

-"Eh? Ese no es el caso, la cuestión es que me estuvo mintiendo y ocultando esto toda una semana, vosotros lo sabíais, toda la escuela también, porque fui yo el único al que no se lo dijo?, no es justo!" –exclamó un poco furioso

-"Si buscas su confianza deberías de ganártela, Akane no te dijo nada porque pensaba que te burlarías, y para ella tu opinión es muy importante, si tu le dijeras que hacía el ridículo bailando se habría resignado y abandonaría las clases"-El pelinegro miro escudriñando la mirada de su madre, ¿Realmente le importaba tanto a Akane su opinión? Si era así, se había portado como un cretino y entendía porque ella hizo lo que hizo. Miró hacia su prometida y la vio feliz por su triunfo y una sonrisa se volvió a formar en su rostro. Nodoka se alegró al ver la reacción de su hijo y dejó su asiento volviendo a su lugar de siempre en la mesa.

* * *

Todo transcurrió con alegría y alboroto. La fiesta se prolongó hasta tarde ya que al día siguiente sería domingo y nadie madrugaría. Bueno a excepción de Kasumi. Pero a la una de la madrugada, tras ayudar a fregar los platos y recoger la mesa Akane se retiró a su cuarto a descansar, lo cierto es que estaba agotada. Aunque tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Ranma antes de que este se fuera a dormir también. Una vez se puso el pijama se bajó al salón para buscarlo, pero ya se había acostado, fue a su habitación y tampoco lo encontró allí. Resignada volvió sobre sus pasos y vio que había movimiento en su propia recámara, allí estaba Ranma mirando el contenido de la bolsa de Nabiki.

-"¿Qué haces?"-preguntó con delicadeza, no estaba enfadada.

-"Ah!, l-lo siento no quería fisgonear, l-la ventana estaba abierta y...y-yo bueno..."

-"Tranquilo, no te estoy echando nada en cara"

-"Y-yo bueno, quería hablar contigo...por eso entré, pero no estabas..."

-"Estaba en tu cuarto.."-soltó con una sutil sonrisa-"..también quería hablar contigo"

-"Ah!, g-genial, dime, ¿Que querías?"-se acercó a ella y la miró intensamente, nervioso y sonrojado.

-"Yo...quería pedirte perdón, no debí ocultarte lo de las clases de baile y no tenía derecho a..."-Akane se interrumpió ya que Ranma le tapó la boca suavemente con la mano.

-"No Akane, la culpa es mía, reconozco que me molestó mucho que no confiaras en mi y no me dijeras nada de las clases pero entiendo porq..."

-"No! Claro que confío en ti Ranma! L-lo que pasa es que..."

-"ya lo sé, siempre me burlo de ti, lo entiendo pero...no me gusta que me...alejes así de ti..."

-"Ranma..."

Ambos sonrojados, muy cerca el uno del otro y por primera vez hablando sinceramente, explicando como se sentían. Fue el joven el que rompió el silencio que se formó en la habitación.

-"Bueno, entonces...declaramos la paz?"-dijo extendiéndole una mano para que la estrechara. Akane la aceptó de buen grado.

-"Claro...amigos otra vez"-sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo, provocando más sonrojo en el joven que la acompañara. Después de eso se sentó en la cama y Ranma la acompañó, aún no quería despedirse de ella, sentía como que la acababa de recuperar después de mucho tiempo sin verla, así que intentó alargar la conversación.

-"Oye...y porque decidiste dar esas clases?"

-"Ay...Ranma no te enteras de nada..."

-"Eh? Porque lo dices?"

-"La fiesta de la escuela, ¿recuerdas?, habrá un baile después, todos saldrán a la pista a pasárselo bien, simplemente quería aprender un poco para poder bailar yo también, y no quedarme sentada en una silla"

-"Vaya, así que era por eso"

-"Si, luego Ricardo nos anunció que el director le propuso hacer un par de bailes para la fiesta, uno colectivo que haremos todos y el individual que..."

-"..que harás tu.,"-Ranma le sonrió mostrándose orgulloso de ella.

-"Si...yo...todavía no me lo creo..."

-"Pues no se porque bailas muy bi...esto...tu..."

-"yo..que? Ranma"

-"Ya sabes...no lo haces mal"-El joven empezó a temblar y jugar con sus dedos

-"t-te...gustó como bailé?"

-"Yo...esto...creo que mejor te dejo dormir, ya es tarde"

-"Está bien"-Akane se resignó-"Pero una última cosa"

-"Dime"

-"A...a la fiesta hay que ir con pareja...tu con quien iras?"

-"Con pareja?"- _"Acaso quiere que vaya con ella? Si, si, si, SI!"_

-"Si, es obligatorio, sino...no puedes entrar"

-"Pues...yo... no sé...¿con quién vas a ir tu?"

-"Con Daisuke"

-"EH?! Con el? Porque?"

-"Simplemente porque es tradición de que el primer baile lo hagas con la pareja a la que asistas a la fiesta, y dado que Daisuke y yo vamos a bailar juntos pues...de-decidimos ir...ya sabes...juntos"- "_Y porque jamás me atreveré a pedírtelo a ti...y porque se que tu nunca me lo pedirías a mi"_

-"Vaya, bueno pues...sabiendo eso de que es necesaria una pareja...creo que no iré...ya sabes, en cualquier momento aparecerán Ukio, Shampoo o Kodachi peleándose por ver quien vendrá conmigo, y no me apetece elegir a ninguna, pensarán que me casaré con la que elija y ya sabes...mejor me ahorro todo el lío"

-"Ranma no puedes hacer eso! Es una tradición ir al baile de graduación, ya sabes, es la última vez que estaremos todos los de la escuela juntos, es la primera vez que se nos permitirá probar el sake...no es importante pero...es una tradición"

-"A los compañeros, los que me interesan, los seguiré viendo, y a los que no (pensando en Kuno) fijo que los veré más todavía. Y el sake sinceramente me da igual"

-"Ya...a mi eso también pero...no...no me verás bailar?"

-"Eh? Quieres que vaya a verte?"

-"Si...es decir...si quieres...no tienes porque quedarte a la fiesta de después...pero las exhibiciones y...mi baile podrías..."

-"Esta bien!, iré a verte, no te preocupes!"-Con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, viendo como Akane le devolvía el gesto.-"Buenas noches Akane"

-"Buenas noches Ranma, te veo en la mañana"

* * *

Y así el joven se fue a su habitación, estiró su futón, su padre ya estaba roncando. Tras quitarse la ropa y quedar en bóxers y camiseta se metió entre las sabanas y reposó su cabeza en la almohada, rememorando todo de lo que había sido testigo ese día. _"Realmente Akane estuvo...maravillosa"_-Sin perder la sonrisa se tapó con la manta hasta la nariz para ocultar su rojo rostro y murmurando en un tono tan suave que apenas se escuchó-"Lo que vi en ese Dojo jamás lo olvidaré"

_Continuará_

* * *

_TATATTACHAN!! pensabais que Akane bailaría con Ranma? jajjaj seguro?? bueno bueno, aun no está nada decidido pero si os ha gustado os adelanto que el próximo capitulo se titulará __"Daisuke renuncia" __o algo por el estilo.__Bueno, me encantaría que dejárais comentarios (buenos, malos, críticos, sugerencias, opiniones), todo lo que quiera, para que yo pueda mejorar en escribir. No se si os gusta el rumbo que toma la historia y la forma de narrar. Bueno un besazo a todos! en especial a __AkaneKagome __que espero que siga con su historia y a todos los demás que me dejasteis comentarios. __gaaraxD__ranma.akaneforever__, Meli-chan03, Gracias!!_


	4. ¿Daisuke se retracta?

* * *

_Simplemente decir que espero que en este capítulo encontreis lo que tanto deseais!! Jajaja. Disfrúten_

* * *

**¿Daisuke se retracta?**

La mañana de ese día, de nuevo, era tranquila y soleada. Un joven especialista marcial se había despertado hacía unos minutos, pero se mantenía en cama, con la mirada perdida recordando los sucesos del día anterior. El enfado que había tenido con su prometida, el almuerzo en el restaurante de Ukio como venganza, el haberse enterado de que Akane lo había sacado del Dojo a propósito para que no descubriera en qué gastaba su tiempo después de clases, el ver a Akane bailar... _"bailar? Eso era bailar?, esa mujer parecía un ángel etéreo moviéndose...hoy debo volver a verla... después de todo ayer me dejó claro que le gusta que la mire mientras baila, y verla de esa manera tan atractiv...ufff, debo dejar de pensar esas cosas o me volveré loco"._

Con brusquedad saltó de su cama y se vistió con su gi de entrenamiento, la mañana ya estaba bastante avanzada y necesitaba entrenar para desahogarse. Pasando por el salón pudo observar a su padre y al sr.Tendo jugando al Shogi como siempre, Kasumi estaba en la cocina, y de los demás miembros de la familia no había señal alguna.

Ignorando por completo a los presentes se dirigió directo al Dojo, necesitaba desahogarse, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró que no estaba vacío, y se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba en su interior. Carraspeando un poco hizo notar su presencia para no asustar a la figura que ordenaba algunos objetos al frente de la habitación.

-"Ah!! Hola!! Tu eras Ranma verdad?!"-Dijo la figura acercándose a él con un tono alegre y jovial

-"Eh... si, soy Ranma Saotome, y tu eres Ricardo si no me equivoco, el profesor de baile"-El joven agradeció el gesto que tuvo el susodicho profesor al ofrecerle la mano en señal de camaradería, que aceptó al instante con una sonrisa.

-"Pues sí, el mismo, te pido disculpas por invadir tu Dojo, supongo que ibas a entrenar no?, Nabiki me ha dicho que eres un especialista marcial, y muy bueno por los rumores que oigo!"-El hombre de treinta y pico años hablaba con euforia y mucha energía, sin duda parecía un buen tipo.

-"Eh...sí...digo no!, no soy tan bueno, digo que sí que venía a entrenar pero tranquilo, puedo esperar, no tengo prisa"-_"¿porque me pongo nervioso si no tengo motivo?"_ **eso era modestia? De Ranma?**

-"Bueno tranquilo, es la última vez que invadiremos el Dojo, ya sabes, tu novia y los demás llegarán en cualquier momento, pero los fontaneros me aseguraron que hoy terminarían de reparar las cañerías de mi escuela de baile, es que tuvimos una inundación ¿sabias?"

-"Ehh...no, no sabía, pero ya te dije que no pasa nada, además el Dojo no es mío, no es a mí a quien le tienes que dar explicaciones"

-"Eh? Nabiki dijo que tu eras el novio de Akane, y ambos "herederos de la escuela de arte marcial estilo libre todo vale Saotome-Tendo"-dijo dramatizando el tono de orgullo y adoptando la pose de un pregonero romano. Ranma no sabía si reír o no, pero consideró que mejor aclaraba las cosas.

-"Akane...no es mi novia, bueno...sí...no! o sea que ella y yo solo somos prometidos por decisión de nuestros padres, así que a mi no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación, utiliza el gimnasio tanto como quieras"

-"Ah...ya...claro"-_"En mi pueblo los prometidos son novios, en fin...es otra cultura"_-"Bueno pero puedes quedarte a mirar, solo es una hora y se que te gusta mirar a tu novia"-Entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con gesto de complicidad (¬¬)

-"Ehh?! Q-que dices?"-Ranma tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-"Oh vaya! Perdona, se me ha escapado, quería decir que te derrites contemplando a tu PROMETIDA, así mejor?"

-"Ehh?? Yo, no...no se de que h-hablas"

-"Ah vale, tranquilo, no diré nada, mira! Ahí empiezan a llegar todos, venga siéntate y disfruta que es la última vez que damos la clase aquí y luego lo tendrás más difícil para verla"-Haciendo caso omiso de la reacción que pudiera tener el muchacho Ricardo se dirigió a recibir a sus alumnos dispuesto a comenzar la clase. Ranma decidió que lo mejor era seguir su consejo_"después de todo tiene razón, luego me será difícil verla bailar"_

Cuando ya todos estaban en parejas esperando para comenzar la clase el profesor se dio cuenta de que faltaban su alumna estrella y su compañero.

-"Ei chicos! Donde están Akane y Daisuke?"

-"Pues veras Ricardo creo que va a haber un pequeñísimo problema de nada"-Respondió Sayuri entre la multitud.

-"Oh Dios mío! No me digas que Akane se ha torcido un tobillo o algo, porque me da un ataque!"

En ese momento apareció Akane, caminando toda decidida hacia el profesor. Suspirando de alivio al ver que caminaba perfectamente y venía vestida para ensayar, Ricardo se acercó para ver que pasaba. Apenas se aproximó unos metros la joven exclamó con una voz casi inaudible.

-"Ricardo tenemos un problema"

-"Sí eso dicen, dime que pasa Akane"-En ese momento entraron Daisuke y Yuka, de la mano y ambos también un poco apenados.

-"Es mi culpa Ricardo lo siento"-Exclamó el joven antes de que Akane continuara

-"NO! Que dices, es mía, no cargues con el muerto"-Dijo Yuka tirando del brazo del joven para dar más veracidad a su versión

-"Bueno bueno, a ver chicos, por partes, Akane cuéntame tu que pasa"

-"Pues...sencillamente que estoy sin pareja"-Su rostro denotaba una gran aflicción

-"Verás Ricardo, lo que pasa es que yo no estoy a la altura de Akane, ayer me dio rabia decirlo pero... ella podría dar mucho más de si! No me atrevo a ser su pareja, lo siento..."

-_"Que no estás a su altura ya era visto...pero es que aquí no hay nadie que "pueda" con Akane"_- "A ver... y esta señorita que tiene que ver en todo esto?"-Dijo mirando hacia la joven que agarraba la mano de Daisuke.

-"H-hola, me llamo Yuka, y me gustaría inscribirme en sus clases"

-"Por mi no hay problema pero aquí hay que venir en pareja, no va ha bailar usted sola"

-"Verás Ricardo me gustaría que Yuka fuese mi pareja, vamos a ir juntos al baile y entonces me gustaría bailar con ella en la actuación"-Nuevamente Daisuke bajó la cabeza apenado, siendo consciente de qué había quedado muy mal.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, Ricardo no entendía nada, era mucha información para su cabeza _"ya me advirtieron que Nerima era un pueblo de locos"_-pensó el profesor._"Pero que...cabrón! va a dejar a Akane sola?!, por Yuka?! Con todo lo que significa esto para ella... es un desgraciado!"_-Ranma empezó a enrojecer de rabia, aunque no se lo esperaba le afectó la noticia, Akane abandonada de esa manera...el verla así, cabizbaja y tan...decepcionada era insoportable para él, y estaba convencido que se lo iba a hacer pagar al joven. Unos murmullos empezaron a surgir por la habitación, a nadie le parecía bien la decisión de Daisuke, y sorprendentemente la pequeña Tendo salió en su defensa.

-"No es tan grave...no pasa nada, no bailaré, tampoco es el fin del mundo"

-"¿¡Qué?!, vamos ni de broma Akane, tu bailarás la escena individual como que me llamo Ricardo Francisco, elige cualquiera de los otros chicos que están aquí"-Dijo el profesor señalando a toda su clase. Ranma que permanecía sentado en un rincón observó como su "novia" negaba con la cabeza.

-"No puedo quitarle la pareja a nadie, sea cual sea el chico que escoja habrá alguien que se quedará sin bailar, y no puedo hacer eso"- Ricardo vio como todas las chicas suspiraban de alivio, es cierto, estaban desequilibrados, hacía falta un chico más.

-"Akane...yo bailaría contigo encantado, de verdad, pero no se me permite participar activamente en un festival escolar"-El profesor estaba realmente apenado

-"Ya lo sé, no se preocupe, sé...que no puedes hacer nada Ricardo, tranquilo, no bailaré y listo"

-"No! De eso nada, no se escapará tan fácilmente señorita Tendo, la única opción es que consigas a un chico para bailar fuera de esta clase... sé que queda poco tiempo para practicar así que búscate a uno bueno"-sorprendentemente las palabras del hombre le provocaron una sutil risa a la pelinegra

-"Solo quedan dos semanas, es imposible que encuentre a alguien dispuesto a bailar conmigo, además...no tendríamos tiempo para aprender a coordinarnos"-En ese momento Ricardo reparó en el joven que permanecía atento a toda la conversación sentado en una esquina.

-"Ah!! Claro ya lo tengo!!, bailarás con tu prometido"

-"¿!QUÉEEE?!"-Exclamaron ambos a la vez

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurría en el Dojo, una joven cocinera en su local también pensaba en una pareja. Ukio leía una y otra vez un folleto acerca del ya tan popular baile de fin de curso. Con letras negritas y subrayadas en rojo aparecía recargado: **"Obligatorio presentarse con pareja"-** "ya... que fácil...y yo con quien diablos voy a ir? La mayoría de los chicos de mi clase ya tienen pareja, creo que el único que no tiene es mi Ran-chan, pero ya me he dejado claro a mi misma que renuncio a él, así que como pareja está descartado...

Justo entonces se oyó el timbre de una bicicleta a la entra del local, una joven chinita de cabellos largos y púrpuras entró por la puerta exibiendo el mismo cartel que la cocinera tenía en las manos.

-"Tu saber lo del baile del Furinkan?"-preguntó plantando el papelito en las narices de Ukio

-"Pues claro Shampoo! Es mi escuela, como no me voy a enterar?"

-"¿Por qué tu no avisarme?!"

-"Que? Y porque tendría yo que hacer semejante cosa? Tu no eres de mi escuela, tu no puedes ir"- Dijo sonriendo con un poco de malicia

-"Yo poder ir si alguien llevarme como pareja, Airen tener que llevarme a mi!"

-"Jajaja, dudo que Ranma vaya contigo"

-"Eso lo veremos, tu ya dejar claro que no interesarte más mi airen, así que no interferir"-Decidida la amazona se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida

-"Shampoo!"-Exclamó Ukio-"Como envenenes, drogues, maldigas, embrujes, encantes o engañes a Ranma para que vaya contigo al baile te las veras conmigo!"

-"Ja! Tu no poder prohibirme nada"-y se fue sin dar más explicaciones

* * *

En el Dojo mientras tanto...

-"¿!QUÉEEE?!"-Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

-"Es perfecto! No te parece Akane?, vamos muchacho acércate"-Con entusiasmo el profesor hizo un ademán para que el artista marcial se acercara, viendo que el joven no reaccionaba se acercó a él llevándolo al centro de la clase tirando de su camisa. Más murmullos se oyeron por el gimnasio, Ranma salió del trance al escuchar el comentario de Nabiki-"Esto va a ser muy interesante"

-"Bien vamos a analizar esto!"-Ricardo se puso a hacer círculos alrededor de Ranma como un buitre, analizando su cuerpo y su condición física, Akane permanecía a su lado y pudo comparar también la diferencia no muy grande de altura que había entre ambos. Después de su examen habló.-"Bien! Perfecto! Este chico está en muy buenas condiciones por lo que veo, siendo especialista marcial sabrás hacer alguna acrobacia verdad?"-Casi podían verse estrellitas en los ojos de Ricardo ansioso por ver recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

-"Esto...sí"

-"Uy!! Perfecto!, Ranma me harías un favor?"-más estrellitas en sus ojos. Ranma asintió con la cabeza.-"podrías levantar a Akane?"

Sin entender muy bien el motivo en menos de un segundo el artista marcial cogió a su prometida en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, y para gran asombro de la joven que enrojeció al momento.

-"Perfecto!! Muchacho eres perfecto!! Akane voy a haceros una coreografía para que todo el mundo roce con la barbilla en el suelo de tanto que van a abrir la boca de la sorpresa!"

Ranma un poco avergonzado dejó a Akane delicadamente en el suelo, mirándola a los ojos para intentar saber que opinaba ella. Lo cierto es que él quería bailar con ella, y en ese momento le daba igual las consecuencias, le daba igual si todos los allí presentes sacaban otras conclusiones del hecho en sí. La joven aún sin saber muy bien como reaccionar habló-"P-pero Ricardo tu...crees..."-Apenas pudo terminar

-"Desde lueguísimo que sí, pero mírale, es ágil, está fuerte, podrá levantarte en el aire sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, sabe hacer acrobacias, las artes marciales le abran dado mucha resistencia, sabrá seguir los tiempos sin problemas, y me han dicho que aprendes muy deprisa muchacho"-Esto último lo dijo mirando primero para él y luego para Nabiki, dando a entender de donde había sacado dicha información-"Además si sois prometidos se supone que habrá confianza entre vosotros no? Así podré hacer un baile un poco subidito de tono sin que tengáis vergüenza"

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- una carcajada general se oyó por todo el lugar

-"Esos dos sin vergüenza?"

-"Pero si son los más tímidos de todos"

-_"Ricardo no sabe donde se mete, definitivamente esto va a ser muuy interesante"_-pensamiento perteneciente a Nabiki. Ranma y Akane permanecían el uno al lado del otro rojos como tomates y mirándose de reojo _"Un baile SUBIDO DE TONO? QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO?, malditos desgraciados, porque no paran de reirse?!"_-inconscientemente ambos empezaron a imaginarse escenas de ellos mismos bailando, muy pegados...rozando sus cuerpos...

-"A ver , a ver, un poquito de silencio!"-dijo el profesor mirando hacia su clase en gesto de represión.-"No sé de que habláis pero creo que estos chicos pueden hacer un gran trabajo."-suspiró-"A ver, haremos lo siguiente, Akane iros los dos al fondo de la clase y practicar un poco mientras yo sigo con el resto de los alumnos, enséñale lo básico, ya sabes, la postura, los tiempos, el ritmo base, practicar un poco los giros esas cosas ¿vale?"

Akane miró para el joven a su lado esperando algún grito como "Yo bailar con esa marimacho?? Ni en sueños! Ranma Saotome no hace semejante niñería", pero este no llegó. El joven estaba callado, mirando tímidamente hacia ella. Lo interpretó como un primer paso.

-"Vale, le intentaré enseñar lo básico"- Dicho esto se dirigió al fondo seguida por Ranma, teniendo que pasar entre todos los restantes alumnos que los miraban con la boca abierta, no pudiendo entender como habían llegado a ese punto.

* * *

En el Neko Hanten la joven china rebuscaba entre una seria de pociones que estaban en una estantería al final de la cocina del restaurante. Miraba y pasaba hojas de un viejo libro titulado **"una pócima para cada ocasión" **intentando encontrar algo que la ayudase en su propósito. Un joven de cabellos largos apareció por allí.

-"Shampoo!! Mi adorada Shampoo!! Cuando vamos a tener esa cita de nuestros sueños!!"-El joven se dirigió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y lágrimas en los ojos. La amazona cogió una de las pociones y se la tiró a la cabeza. La pequeña botella se rompió en pedacitos esparciendo un viscoso líquido verde por la cabellera del cegatón.

-"Shampoo porqu...ZZZZZZZZZZ"- Cayó de bruces roncando con todas sus fuerzas

-"Vaya! Ser poción del sueño, tener suerte Mousse, yo buscar poción de muerte lenta y dolorosa"- Estaba claro que lo que la joven decía era mentira, no odiaba tanto al chico como para matarlo. Pero el ruido hizo que la vieja Cologne apareciera en la cocina.

-"Shampoo que pasa aquí? Hoy es Domingo, sabes que no abrimos"

-"Shampoo ir a ver a Airen cuando encontrar esto"-dijo mostrándole el folleto que se encontró en la calle.

-"un baile de fin de curse en la escuela Furinkan? –preguntó sin entender demasiado

-"Si, ser escuela de Ranma, y el llevarme a mi como pareja, yiaaaaaa!! Aquí estar!"- Dijo mirando al libro y luego a un botellín pequeño de cristal que contenía un líquido transparente, bien podría parecer agua normal y corriente.

-"Eh? Buscabas la poción de la danza y pasión?"

-"Así ser, libro decir que quien ser afectado por esta poción no poder evitar sentir una enorme atracción por la persona con la que baile, es decir, que si Airen tomar esto y después bailar conmigo el dejar de ser tímido y por fin besar a Shampoo"

-"Shampoo, sabes de sobra que esto no hará que Ranma se enamore de ti, no hay poción que consiga crear amor, solamente generará pasión, y de todas formas efímera, apenas durará unas horas"

-"Ser suficiente, en el peor de los casos Ranma solo besar a Shampoo, si eso pasar Akane dejar de ser oficialmente prometida de Ranma, y yo librarme de una enemiga.

-"Ya veo"

-" Y en el mejor de los caso airen desatar pasión por Shampoo y hacerla suya, y él no poder negarse después a convertirse en esposo"

-"Bueno hija, hace tiempo te dije que esta batalla era tuya y que yo no me iba a meter en tu lucha, utiliza tus armas y logra tu objetivo pero...ten cuidado con lo que juegas, nunca ninguna poción dio buen resultado en lo referente al amor.

-"Tranquila abuela, Ranma ser mío en dos semanas"

-"Muy bien haz como veas, pero ahora despierta a Mousse, si pasa más tiempo se quedará así dormido para siempre"

-"Tampoco ser mala idea"-Sin embargo la amazona buscó otro frasco en el mueble y vació el contenido en la cabeza del joven, logrando que despertara.

-"Shampoo, mi adoradar..."

-"Ya que tu despertar, recoger todo esto ya!"-le interrumpió la muchacha mientras salía de la cocina llevándose su poción de danza y pasión.

_Continuará_

* * *

_Que os ha parecido?? Espero que no haya quejas!! ya teneis a vuestra querida "pareja sensación Furinkan!!" jajaja, Ranma y Akane!! Ahora ya puedo decir que iba a ponerlos juntos desde un principio, pero preferí dar un poco más de intriga, así Ranma también valoraba más a Akane al verla bailar en un principio con otro hombre, y de paso lo ponía un poquito celoso. Jejeje, la cosa se pondrá más interesante!! Le mando un besito a **AkaneKagome** por sus comentarios, a los que valoro muchísimo, y a **ranma.akaneforever**, que me insinuó lesionar al pobre Daisuke, jejej, lo siento mucho Cyn, pero ya tenía esta otra idea en mente. Por cierto! también quería aclarar que he cambiado, como veis, la categoría del fic a M, porque espero introducir alguna escena..."picante",jejej. Espero que a nadie le moleste, de todas formas avisaré al principio del capítulo para que nadie se sorprenda o se traumatice, y los que quieran saltarse dicha escena son libres de hacerlo!! Ya dicho esto un besazo a todos **y gracias por vuestros reviews! y por cada persona que lee este fic, cada uno de vosotros haceis que escriba con más ilusión y esfuerzo!**_


	5. Primera clase, primera discusión

**Bueno chicos, antes de nada pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y segundo por no poder hacer un capítulo más largo. Estoy muy liada actualmente, tengo un examen para la semana y me trae de cabeza, además de que hace poco que llegué de un viaje. Bueno ahora les dejo con el capítulo!!**

* * *

  


_**Primera clase, primera discusión**_

Al frente del Dojo once parejas ejecutaban los mismo movimientos al ritmo de la música, siendo guiados por su profesor que no paraba de echar vistazos muy seguidos al final de la clase, una pareja extra estaba allí practicando unos sencillos pasos. Akane le había enseñado a Ranma el movimiento base de los pies y se sorprendió al ver que lo había pillado sin problemas-"pero si es casi lo mismo a las posiciones de defensa y ofensa"-decía el chico con emoción-" mira, pie derecho delante ofensa, pie atrás defensa, ofensa-defensa, ofensa-defensa"-mientras el joven decía esto realizaba a la perfección los pasos, con ritmo y mucho estilo, quien lo diría no?. Las artes marciales le habían dado al joven un altísimo control sobre su propio cuerpo, y eso se notaba. Además Akane observó que ,tal como se lo supuso Ricardo, su prometido aprendía muy deprisa.

-"Bien, ahora la otra"-diciendo esto Akane cambió los pasos y los ritmos para que Ranma la imitara, y así lo hizo, a la perfección. Tal vez le faltaba un poco de gracia en el movimiento de la cadera, pero la "improvisada profesora" no estaba dispuesta a comentar nada al respecto. Todo daba la impresión de marchar sin ningún problema, pero Ranma notó que eso no era cierto.

-_"No lo entiendo, llevamos media hora aquí y solo me ha enseñado estos...pasos tan sencillos"_- Ranma observó que no había ni un solo paso que el resto de las parejas realizaran en solitario. Es decir, en todo momento chico y chica estaban en contacto. Para un giro, una pose, cualquier movimiento era realizado en pareja. Incluso en los momentos en los que no había contacto físico, había contacto visual.

-"Ranma me estas haciendo caso?"-El artista marcial volvió en sí, había desconectado totalmente de la realidad y ahora tenía delante a una furiosa Akane que reclamaba atención por su parte.

-"Claro...sí, te hago caso, s-sigue"-Optó por soltar una pequeña mentira blanca

-"Mira vamos a hablar claro"-la joven abandonó su postura y se posicionó delante de su prometido-"Sé que no te apetece para nada hacer esto, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque lo haces, pero si te has comprometido al menos muestra un mínimo de interés"

_-"Esto ya es el colmo, le hago un favor y aun por encima con exigencias"_

-"Ei!, al menos contéstame Baka!"-Akane ya llegaba a su límite, estaba muy alterada por todo lo que había ocurrido. Primero pensar que no iba a bailar y ahora teniendo a Ranma a su lado.-_"Maldita sea! Porque me pongo tan nerviosa? Ranma porque me pones nerviosa?"_

El joven iba a recriminarle que era ella la que no se estaba tomando en serio todo aquello. Ni siquiera se atrevía a acercársele y le estaba enseñando todo con una "distancia de seguridad". Justo cuando iba abrir la boca para pronunciar la primera palabra ambos fueron interrumpidos por un aplauso general que marcaba el final de la clase.

-"Perfecto chicos, ya sabéis, mañana en mi escuela a la hora de siempre"-Luego de despedir a los alumnos el profesor les hizo un gesto a la pareja que se mantenía alejada al fondo del Dojo para que se acercara.-"Bueno chicos ahora os toca a vosotros, dime Akane, que habéis estado ensayando?"

-"Pues..."_-"A ver como le digo que no me he atrevido siquiera a tocarle"- _"La postura, los ritmos base, los tiempos..."-Akane ya no tenía nada más con lo que alargar su enumeración

-"¿Y?, ¿Sólo eso?"

-"Pues...sí"-durante toda la charla Ranma continuaba al margen

-"Bueno enseguida cambiamos eso chicos"- El profesor le empezó a enseñar a Ranma pequeñas cosas también muy básicas, cómo girar, cómo hacer girar a la chica, cómo colocar las manos para que ella pudiera localizarlas enseguida tras el giro, el movimiento y la presión que tenía que hacer en la chica para que intuyera cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento y más cosas por el estilo. Todo esto lo hizo utilizándose a él como chica, por lo que Ranma y Akane todavía no habían tenido contacto directo.-"Bueno Ranma lo has pillado verdad?"

-"Si, no es difícil"-_"Lo cierto es que parece todo muy intuitivo"_-Pensó el joven para sí

-"Perfecto, pues entonces colócate en posición"-El joven lo hizo y el profesor hizo un gesto de aprobación. "Vale, ahora coge a Akane mientras pongo el CD"- Esa orden ya era más difícil de cumplir, y ambos reflejaron en su rostro todo el nerviosismo que tenían en sus cuerpos. Actitud que el hombre no percibió al retirarse a poner la música. Ranma avanzó hacia Akane, muy inseguro de si mismo, pero cuando llegó junto a ella se volvió a posicionar y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ahora fuera ella la que se acercara y se colocara junto a él. La música empezó a sonar y Akane no se había movido.

-"Pero chicos aun estáis así?"-Ricardo había vuelto y vio que iba a tener que forzar un poco las cosas con esos dos.-"A ver chicos que yo os ayudo"-El apuesto europeo empujó a Akane obligándola a pegarse totalmente a su prometido, el cual se sonrojó al instante debido a ese contacto. Luego moviendo la mano derecha de su alumna la obligó a entrelazarla con la izquierda del Saotome. Ambos se miraron y ruborizaron de nuevo. Ricardo continuó colocando a la pareja, corrigiendo pequeños detalles. Mientras lo hacía Ranma no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba. Estaba concentrado es su mano entrelazada con la de Akane, y no pudiendo resistir el impulso le acarició la mano suavemente con el pulgar, dándole una pequeña muestra de cariño y ruborizándose al máximo. Akane se sobresaltó y ante ese contacto no pudo evitar temblar. Luego de que el profesor moviera la otra mano de la joven al hombro derecho de Ranma y finalmente la mano restante del joven a un costado de Akane exclamó –"Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil no? Ahora no os separéis, que como tenga que juntaros yo cada vez vamos listos"-El se rió de su propio chiste, pero fue el único, ya que a los prometidos no les hacía demasiada gracia, el nerviosismo ocupaba en ese momento toda su capacidad emocional.-"Bueno pues vamos a ello, Ranma con el ritmo de la música guía a Akane, utiliza los pasos base que te enseñó, dar una vuelta por el Dojo, un par giros y nada más ok?"

-"D-De acuerdo"-El artista marcial asintió y empezó a moverse, pero casi al instante notó una pequeña resistencia que se lo impedía. La muchacha no se estaba dejando guiar como debería, luchaba contra él en vez de dejarse llevar. La situación resultaría cómica para cualquier espectador ajeno a los sucesos. Dos jóvenes bailando pero que discernían en absolutamente todo. Cuando el pelinegro tiraba hacia la derecha la joven hacía lo mismo hacia la izquierda, queriéndose imponer. Ranma se arriesgó e intentó hacer girar a Akane, pero ella no obedeció y luchó contra ello.-_"Pero que te pasa Akane? Porque no me dejas guiar? Tan poco te fías de mi? A Daisuke le dejabas que te llevara"-_ Ranma se denotaba frustrado y la situación se volvió peor.

-"Se puede saber que haces marimacho?, asi no puedo moverme"-Ranma susurró esto para que el profesor no se diera cuenta y solo lo escuchara su prometida.

-"De que hablas Baka! hazme caso y déjame guiar"-Akane le respondió en le mismo tono, "gritando en susurros"

-"Que dices? es el hombre el que guía, la mujer como en todo se debe dejar guiar"-Akane enfureció ante ese comentario

y todo empeoró hasta el punto en que ambos querían hacerse imponer ante el otro por la fuerza, era una cuestión de orgullo por ver quien sería el dominante y quien el dominado.

-"Ei ei ei, chicos que pasa? Que esto no es una pelea"-Tras una pausa el profesor miró a su alumna-" Akane que estás haciendo? Volvemos al principio de todo? Ya te dije que es el chico el que tiene que guiar a la chica, tu debes dejarte llevar"

-"Ya lo sé pero es que..."-La joven fulminó con la mirada al muchacho de la trenza que en ese momento le dedicaba una sonrisa prepotente que decía claramente **"lo ves? lo que yo te decía!"**-"...es que él no sabe guiar"-la joven respondió poniendo la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza para ocultar la realidad. Y esa era que se ponía muy nerviosa, dejarse llevar por él sería como dejarse en sus manos, estar a su merced. La hacía sentirse insegura dándole a él todo el control, era como si él pudiese hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Aparte del hecho de que temblaba notablemente simplemente con ese inocente contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-"Que yo que??"-Ranma no comprendía porque akane no lo dejaba guiarla y la furia empezó a hacerse presente-" Como sabes que no sé guiar si apenas me has dejado?! Yo creo que simplemente me tienes miedo, temblabas como una niña pequeña hace un momento."

-"BAKA! Y TE CREES QUE TEMBLABA POR TI?"-Su miedo salió a flote

-"CLARO QUE SÍ!! ME TIENES MIEDO MARIMACHO"

-"NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, HENTAI!! ADEMÁS NO ES MIEDO LO QUE ME HACES SENTIR"

-"ENTONCES QUE TE HAGO SENTIR?, KAWAIKUNEE!"

-"ASCO!!... TE QUEDÓ CLARO?! ME DA ASCO QUE ME TOQUES, POR ESO TIEMBLO Y AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ, NUNCA EN MI VIDA BAILARÍA CONTIGO!"- Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, furia, impotencia, nervios y...miedo, miedo por todo lo que estaba saliendo de su propia boca. Nunca en su vida había dicho una mentira tan hiriente solo para protegerse a si misma. Salió corriendo no pudiendo enfrentar la mirada de su prometido. Tan pronto abandonó la estancia ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que había dicho.

Esa tarde no salió de su cuarto ni para comer ni para cenar. Toda la familia notó a las leguas que algo muy gordo había pasado. Kasumi subió en varias ocasiones a su cuarto para llevarle algo de comida pero la joven se negó a abrir la puerta. Intentaron interrogar al joven Saotome pero la expresión de su cara dejaba bien claro que cualquier palabra dirigida a él sería correspondida como mínimo con un grito nada agradable.

Eran las 4:00 AM y Ranma se encontraba sobre el tejado. Triste, abatido... Una lágrima amenazaba por salir de sus azules ojos, algo que su orgulloso dueño no permitió. Volvió a concentrarse en las estrellas, como si con ellas pudiera evadirse de ese mundo y olvidarse del dolor que sentía ahora en su alma. Pero lo único que consiguió fue volver a ver en su mente lo sucedido esa mañana y la conversación que tuvo con Ricardo.

**Flash Back **

-"ENTONCES QUE ES?, KAWAIKUNEE!"

-"ASCO!!... TE QUEDÓ CLARO?! ME DA ASCO QUE ME TOQUES, POR ESO TIEMBLO Y AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ, NUNCA EN MI VIDA BAILARÍA CONTIGO!- Dicho esto salió corriendo no pudiendo enfrentar la mirada de su prometido. Ranma se quedó en estado de shock, pudo notar como su alma se rompía en pequeños pedazos, como su propio corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos, no acabando de comprender de todo la situación. De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro.

-"Ei Ranma estas bien?"-El rostro del profesor reflejaba un claro gesto de preocupación. Ranma no respondió, ni siquiera asintió para tranquilizar al maestro, simplemente se quedó allí, respirando con dificultad y mirando en dirección a la puerta por la que su prometida acababa de desaparecer. –"No te preocupes, Akane es así, a Daisuke le montó un pollo más grande el primer día sabes? Le pegó una torta muy grande y le gritó pervertido a la cara cuando pensaba que le iba a tocar el culo o algo asi"-El profesor le sonrió con complicidad. Lo cierto es que esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse un poco mejor, por lo menos se dio cuenta de que su prometida tampoco se lo había puesto fácil a su anterior compañero de baile, y también que se había puesto como una fiera por intentar sobrepasarse con ella.-_"Pero yo no le he hecho nada, no me he sobrepasado ni un centímetro con ella, y tu...Como has sido capaz de decirme eso Akane?! ASCO!, esa es la palabra que has escogido para definirme. Ni siquiera es odio lo que sientes por mi, sino puro ASCO!"_- La furia volvió a adueñarse de él

Ricardo como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento solo con mirarle a la cara continuó-"Mira Ranma, Akane ha actuado así justamente por lo que tu le has dicho"

El chico miró para él sin comprender

-"Tiene miedo"-aclaró Ricardo

-"Miedo? Eso lo dije en broma, esa bruta no le teme a nada"-su rostro se suavizó simplemente al recordar esa faceta de su prometida. Cierto era que tenía pequeños miedos como a las tormentas pero a la hora de la verdad luchaba contra ello con la determinación que solo ella poseía.

-"Akane es una mujer, una persona, y como todo el mundo también tiene miedo, y en este caso miedo de ti"

-"De mi? Yo nunca le haría daño, y ella lo sabe "-Ranma seguía sin comprender.

-"Ranma, tu la conoces desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, y si yo me he dado cuenta tu con mayor motivo deberías hacerlo también"-tras mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor prosiguió-"Akane tiene miedo de ser dominada, tiene miedo de que si cede un poco tu aproveches la oportunidad. Por lo que me ha dicho Nabiki, y también por lo que yo he visto no os lleváis muy bien y Akane tiene miedo de que la humilles-_"Ahora entiendo la diferencia entre novios y prometidos, pero estos no me engañan, Nabiki tiene razón, la química entre ellos es asombrosa, solo que parece que hasta el momento solo saben hacerla explotar, pero no me rendiré con ellos"_- Tras esa breve interrupción para sí mismo prosiguió viendo la ansia del joven por escuchar el resto-" Pero a pesar de todo eso también sé que sois amigos, así que no te preocupes, estoy seguro que en realidad no siente nada de lo que te dijo, cuando se calme te pedirá perdón, ya verás"

-"Yo...yo no estaría tan seguro"-Ahora los papeles se habían cambiado, después de todo lo que le dijo el profesor, Ranma se sentía en parte culpable. El hecho de que ella no se sintiese segura a su lado era por el mismo motivo por el que no le había contado nada acerca de las clases de baile, porque no confiaba en él, y eso se lo había ganado él solito a base de insultos.

-"Pues yo si estoy seguro, te pedirá perdón mañana sin falta, tu solo acepta sus disculpas sin cuestionarlas de acuerdo?"- Sin nada más recogió sus cosas y se fue del Dojo.

Ranma miró incrédulo para él.

**Fin Flash Back**

El joven se levantó y se asomó a la ventana de su prometida para echar un vistazo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y supuso que estaría durmiendo. Resignado volvió a su habitación con la intención también de dormir. Sentimientos amargos seguían pesando en su alma, pero se obligó a cerrar los ojos e intentar desconectar. Mañana tendría que estar preparado para lo que fuese._  
_

_Continuará_

* * *

**Pido perdón por dejarlo en un momento tan tenso. Una servidora no aguanta esa clase de tensiones, odio que me lo hagan y odio también hacerlo. Asique espero recompensarlos con la posible "Reconciliación" de la pareja del próximo capitulo. Y espero tambien actualizar pronto. Ya aviso que le martes que viene tengo un examen importantísimo, pero después de ese día ya me pondré a escribir. "promesa de escritora". Me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews y vuelvo a pedir perdón por hacer este capítulo tan cortito, el siguiente será largo como siempre! **

**Un besazo muy muy grande a todos los que habeis llegado hasta aquí!!**

* * *


	6. Reconciliación sin palabras

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 6.

**ACLARACIÓN: En un momento de este capitulo pondré un enlace de la página de youtube para escucheis de fondo una canción. Es una especie de prueba y algo que no he encontrado en ningún fic antes. Por eso pido comprensión si al final resulta una catástrofe. Pero pretendo meteros de lleno en la historia, y que escucheis lo que los personajes escuchan, que entendais lo que sienten y así porque actúan como lo hacen. Un besito y me contais al final. **

* * *

_**Reconciliación sin palabras**_

La mañana apareció nublada y fría. El sol habitual de los últimos días había desaparecido. Hecho que no ayudaba en nada a levantarse de la cama. Además del peso extra que una joven de cabellos azulados llevaba en el cuerpo y le impedía siquiera poner un pie fuera de las sábanas para comenzar el día. El peso de la culpa. Akane estaba en la cama con los ojos abiertos, y unas pequeñas ojeras alrededor de ellos que afirmaban que no había podido dormir. La cara hinchada y roja, producto del llanto que dejó escapar horas atrás.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, pero apenas se sobresaltó, estaba más que despierta. Sin embargo no le simpatizó en absoluto ese pequeño sonido agudo y repetitivo. Como si le costara la vida salió de la cama. Al fin y al cabo era Lunes, debía ir a la escuela, no podía faltar las últimas semanas a clase, todavía les quedaban algunos exámenes pendientes. Pero no podía verle a él, después de lo que le dijo. Sabia que estaba dolido, y tenía todo el derecho. Reconocía que se había pasado. No sabía como enfrentarlo, ni siquiera si podría mirarle a la cara. Entre suspiros cogió el uniforme de la percha y comenzó a vestirse, dirigiéndose luego a desayunar.

* * *

-"Vaya vaya, que rápido te has levantado hoy hermanita"- Nabiki aun no había partido hacia la escuela, lo que evidenciaba que aun era temprano.

-"Si lo sé, no pude dormir bien hoy"-Akane se sentó a la mesa recibiendo el desayuno que una sonriente Kasumi le ofrecía.

-"Ya veo... pues no has sido la única sabes?"

-"Eh? A que te refieres?"-preguntó con curiosidad sin entender

-"Pues a que tu querido amorcito ya ha salido rumbo a la escuela, tenía unas ojeras casi como las tuyas"

-"¿Qué? Ya se fue?"-_"Vale Akane, ¿que esperabas?, después de lo que le dijiste no creerías que a la mañana todo estuviera tan normal no?"-_"Bueno me parece bien, que haga lo que quiera"

-"Ah si? Vale, entonces no te importará que hoy no venga a comer no?, dijo que no lo esperáramos"-_"mentira podrida, Ranma no dijo nada de eso, pero quiero ver como te lo tomas"_-En ese momento apareció Kasumi que iba a regañar a su hermana y decir que eso no era cierto, pero un gesto de la mediana de los Tendo le dejó claro que sabía lo que hacía, así que guardó silencio.

-"No viene a comer? Bueno habrá quedado con Ukio o Shampoo en su restaurante. No es asunto mío"-tras una pausa en la que quedó clara su tristeza se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

-"Espera Akane, que ya voy contigo yo también"

* * *

Mientras en la escuela Furinkan los alumnos comenzaban a llenar las aulas, pero una de ellas permanecía vacía, salvo por un único joven de trenza negra.

-"Esa marimacho...iba a esperarla pero no puedo ni mirarla, quiero hacer las paces con ella pero... esta vez no fue mi culpa! Yo no puedo hacer nada! Ella debe pedirme perdón..."

-"Hola Ran-chan"

-"Eh?..Ukio, que haces aquí tan temprano?"-Ni siquiera notó su presencia hasta que la muchacha le habló a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-"Yo siempre llego temprano, el que no aparece hasta el último momento eres tu, ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas?"-la muchacha de la espátula se sentó enfrente del joven, dándole la vuelta a una silla para quedar cara a cara con él y apoyarse sobre la mesa.

-"Nada, no me apetecía estar en casa"-dijo con rotundidad

-"Ya veo, algo muy fuerte te pasó con Akane no?"-Ranma sonrió de medio lado

-"Tanto se me nota?"

-"Bueno, siempre es por Akane, cuanto más reñidos más queridos"-_"parece mentira que esté hablando de esta forma con Ranma"_

-"Pues si las disputas e insultos son muestra de cariño entonces..."

-"Entonces vosotros os amáis con locura"-Ukio terminó la frase por él

-"A sí? A ti te parece siquiera que nos llevamos bien?"-El joven hablaba sereno, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-"Mira Ran-chan, si viera a una pareja en vuestra situación diría que se odian a muerte. Pero vosotros sois diferente"- Ranma miró para ella sin comprender pero la animó a seguir hablando. Después de todo necesitaba consejo, la opinión de una amiga. –"Yo sé que tu la quieres..."

-"Sí, si la quiero"-Lo dijo sin vacilar, era la primera vez que lo reconocía delante de alguien. Ukio sonrió

_-"Vaya, no lo ha negado, lo admite abiertamente"_-"Me alegro que por fin lo reconozcas, ella también te quiere a ti, lo sabes"

-"No, eso no lo creo, ayer..."-El joven no sabía si seguir o no, le dolía recordar lo sucedido.

-"Espera, deja que adivine, te dijo algo como que te odiaba, que eras un idiota, que no quería saber nada de ti y que te alejaras de ella porque no quería volver a verte"-Ranma se quedó mudo.

-"Pues...sí, más o menos"-_"y que le doy asco y que nunca se acercaría a mi y que no quiere siquiera que la toque, maldita kawaikunee"_

-"Siempre es lo mismo con vosotros dos, no tenéis remedio"-Ranma soltó una pequeña risa-"Peleáis muchísimo, discutís por todo y sois las únicas personas que conozco que solo se comunican con insultos"

-Ranma volvió a sonreír-_"Tan patéticos somos? Lo único que sabemos hacer es llevarnos mal?"_

-"...pero a pesar de todo eso permanecéis juntos"-El joven se sonrojó, no se esperaba eso-"Ya ves, son tantas las cosas que están en vuestra contra... prometidas que os intentan separar, vuestros padres que os lo ponen peor, vuestro orgullo, vuestra bocota, vuestras diferencias, vuestros propios miedos que dan lugar a las peleas... Tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas ha podido con vosotros. Seguís juntos Ranma! Aún sin admitirlo, aunque Akane no lo reconozca, siempre habéis luchado el uno por el otro. Akane siempre ha estado ahí para ti, al igual que tu para ella. Así que ni se te ocurra rendirte con ella, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre vosotros"

-"Ukio...gracias"

-"De nada"-le sonrió de vuelta. Después de eso se levantó y le dio un corto abrazo que dejó al pelinegro un poco sorprendido, pero agradecido por ese gesto. Luego se volvió a su pupitre.

* * *

Mientras Akane y Nabiki se acercaban a la preparatoria Furinkan. No les sobraba el tiempo e iban con el paso un poco apurado, pero sin tener la necesidad de correr.

Cuando Akane llegó a su clase vio que el profesor estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta y echó una pequeña carrera para no quedarse fuera. El maestro la miró con un gesto que indicaba claramente que la próxima vez quedaría fuera.

Ranma la vio entrar un poco exhausta . Se dirigió a su sitio y ni le miró, pero se dio cuenta que su cara resguardaba unas pequeñas ojeras y estaba algo más pálida que de costumbre. -_"Hablaré con ella... no quiero estar así, aunque me haya dolido muchísimo lo que me dijo"_

* * *

En ese momento en un restaurante en el centro de Nerima se encontraba una hermosa china de cabellos azulados sentada en una mesa meditando.

-"Tener que conseguir que Airen tomar poción danza y pasión, bufff"- se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración- "Pero Airen últimamente no aceptar comida de Shampoo, el sospechar siempre. Además, deber dársela en el momento justo, si alguien bailar con Airen antes que Shampoo todo estropearse"- La amazona se levantó y se dispuso a abrir el restaurante. Pero todavía seguía con la mente en otro asunto.

* * *

Las clases finalizaron. Akane salió corriendo tan pronto sonó el timbre y el profesor les permitió irse. No podía esperar a Ranma, todavía no podía enfrentarle. Se arrepentía hasta la locura de haberle dicho esas palabras, pero ahora pedir perdón era igualmente difícil.

El ojiazul la vio irse sin darle tiempo a articular palabra, sin tener la oportunidad de hacerla sentirse menos incómoda, sin poder darle la confianza para hablar y saber de una vez por todas porqué no le dejaba acercarse a ella.

* * *

-"Bienvenida Akane, qué pronto has llegado"

-"Hola Kasumi, sí hemos terminado pronto"

-"Y Ranma?"

-"Oh, se quedó atrás, vendrá pronto supongo"

-"Ah, ya veo, bueno cuando llegue serviré la comida, es el único que falta, Nabiki comerá más tarde como siempre no? Por las clases de baile"

-"Oh claro! Es un alivio que yo ya no tenga que..."- La joven se detuvo al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Ella ya no tenía que ir a esas clases porque en teoría Ricardo les daría lecciones particulares en el Dojo a Ranma y a ella. Pero su familia no debía de enterarse-_ "Después de todo no creo que Ranma quiera bailar conmigo"_

-"Si, me parece perfecto que al final bailes con Ranma"-Dejó soltar la mayor de los Tendo como si nada

-"QUE?! Y tu como lo sabes? Te lo ha dicho él?"

-"Quien? Ranma? Claro que no, fue Nabiki, bueno más bien la escuché murmurar algo acerca de que ahora tendría más negocios contigo y Ranma como pareja"

-"El resto lo sabe, Kasumi? Papa y tío Genma lo saben?"-Preguntó impaciente, no podían enterarse!, sería una catástrofe.

-"No, yo no he dicho nada, y parece ser que Nabiki espera a más adelante para poder cobrar más por la información"-Akane dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio

-"menos mal, por favor Kasumi guarda el secreto"

-"No te preocupes"

-"Ya estoy en casa!"- Ranma apareció por la puerta anunciando su llegada.

-"Bienvenido Ranma, que bien que estás aquí, sentaos a la mesa que ya sirvo la comida"

Los jóvenes prometidos se miraron en el silencio que se formó tras la desaparición de Kasumi. El pelinegro quería hablar con ella de una vez, aclarar las cosas, si de verdad lo odiaba o si simplemente dijo lo que dijo por estar enfadada. Ranma empezó a acercarse, pero un "clic" lo detuvo en el intento.

-"¿Qué?..Nabiki?!"

-"Hola hermanita, tranquila podéis seguir como si yo no estuviera"

-"No tenías que estar en la clase de Ricardo?!"

-"Tranquila hermanita, no te sulfures, la cambiaron de hora, me da tiempo a comer e irme, por cierto... ¿Os ibais a reconciliar con vuestro primer besito?"

-"Vete al diablo!"- gritó furiosa la menor de las Tendo-_"no es justo"-_ Akane ingresó en el salón totalmente decepcionada, y ver a su padre y tío pegados al marco de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación entre ella y su hermana solo consiguió empeorar su ánimo.

* * *

La cena transcurrió silenciosa, solo las pequeñas miradas disimuladas entre los prometidos daban un poco de interés a la velada. Toda la familia los observaba pero, por una vez, no queriéndose meter entre ellos. Tal vez debido a la mirada amenazante que lanzaba Nodoka a todo aquel que parecía querer intervenir y soltar algún comentario. Incluso Nabiki guardó silencio esa vez.

-"Ya he terminado, si me disculpáis me retiro"- Tanto formalismo por parte de Akane no agradó demasiado a la familia. Tras esto se retiró por la puerta.

* * *

Ranma llevaba un deambulando por la casa pensando en como entablar una conversación con su prometida. -"no es una chica fácil"- pensó, y eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella, aclararlo todo. Fue a su a habitación a buscarla pero no la encontró. De pronto agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar una melodía que provenía del Dojo.

**(Es hora de escuchar lo que escuchó Ranma, poner la página de youtube, la canción se llama Colorblind)**

Con interés siguió la música hasta llegar al gimnasio y abrió la puerta con sigilo no queriendo ser descubierto. Y allí estaba ella, con un precioso vestido blanco, suave y ligero, ceñido con dulzura a su cintura. La música sonaba, él encontraba la melodía ligeramente triste, pero era por el efecto que ella le daba al bailar...Estaba bailando, moviéndose muy suavemente, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, sintiendo la música y expresando con cada gesto su... tristeza. La pena se reflejaba en su rostro, sus ojos vidriosos...

Ranma la observó durante unos segundos más, que le parecieron horas enteras. Verla moverse de esa forma, tan grácil, tan delicada, tan...ella. No podía aguantarlo más y se le acercó con sigilo. Ella se encontraba de espaldas y le tocó suavemente su hombro desnudo, apenas un roce con las yemas pero que provocó un escalofrío en la chica, al saber perfectamente de quien se traraba. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su mirada, a esos dos ojos azul zafiro que desarmarían a cualquiera. Quiso hablar, pedirle perdón de una vez, lo necesitaba pero él no le dejó. Ranma posó suavemente dos dedos en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Notaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba, empezaba a respirar agitadamente y su piel pedía a gritos tocar la de ella, tan suave. Comenzó a bajar su mano por las mejillas de la joven, sintiendo ese calor y viendo como ella cerraba los ojos, agradeciendo el contacto. Siguió bajando por su cuello, su hombro de nuevo, esta vez lo acarició con más fuerza, quería sentirla e hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, sintiéndola... Siguió bajando, rozando sus brazos viendo como Akane también respiraba con dificultad y volvía a temblar, pero esta vez la joven no hacía ningún esfuerzo por separarse, se dejaba tocar, acariciar y le gustaba. Ranma sonrió-_"me dejas...me dejas acercarme a ti"_- estaba feliz y más confiado le cogió las manos, una la estrechó entre la suya y la otra la colocó sobre su hombro, para después tomar su delicada cintura. Akane abrió los ojos y vio que estaban colocados para bailar y tembló de nuevo. Pero él no le permitió alejarse. Y con un suave movimiento la empezó a conducir por el Dojo, moviéndose ambos con el ritmo de la música. El pelinegro le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce que nunca antes le había dedicado a nadie, y ella le respondió de igual forma. Ranma orgulloso la guiaba con delicadeza, no necesitaba más fuerza porque ella se dejaba, no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. De repente Akane se acercó más a él, permitiéndole estar más cerca, rozando sus cuerpos ligeramente para bailar con más facilidad. **"I am ready, I am ready, I am fine (estoy listo, estoy listo, me siento bien)"** . La canción bien podría estar hablándoles a ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambos, pero ninguno se apartó y los dos eran conscientes del efecto que provocaban en el otro. Tan perdidos estaban en los ojos de los otros que Ranma tardó en comprender que Akane se estaba anticipando a sus movimientos, parecía que leía su mente, leía sus gestos, se compenetraban a la perfección. La joven se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y le sonrió. La música llegaba a su fin. Suavemente se fueron deteniendo, Ranma fue bajando su mano por la espalda de la chica, posándose al final de esta, junto a la otra acariciando su cintura. La música había parado, sus rostros muy juntos, sus labios entreabiertos, sus alientos mezclándose...

* * *

Uhhhh, como se ha quedado la cosa... con la temperatura por las nubes. Esta ha sido **la reconciliación sin palabras**.  
Espero que os haya gustado a todos, especialmente a los que casi me matais por lo que Akane le dijo a Ranma en el capítulo anterior, jejeje. Espero que me podais enviar reviews y me comenteis que os ha parecido lo de la música de fondo, ojalá os haya gustado. **Un besazo a todos!!**


	7. Nada, no ha pasado nada

**Lamento muchíiiisimo la tardanza. Espero que el capítulo sea del agrado de la mayoría. Que conste que recibí varias amenazas para que la historia tomara un rumbo determinado. Todas las sugerencias han sido tomadas en cuenta pero debo indicar que el capítulo ya estaba casi terminado cuando las recibí. Además, la historia en mi cabeza ya está escrita, y me mantendré fiel a mi idea original jejeje. Ahora a disfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

_**Nada...no ha pasado nada**_

La música llegaba a su fin. Suavemente se fueron deteniendo, Ranma fue bajando su mano por la espalda de la chica, posándose al final de esta, junto a la otra acariciando su cintura. La música había parado, sus rostros muy juntos, sus labios entreabiertos, sus alientos mezclándose...

Ranma sonrió dándole a entender a su prometida que le gustaba estar así con ella, tan cerca, a apenas unos centímetros de sus labios. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al instante recordó el porqué se habían enfadado, y necesitaba pedirle perdón de forma directa.

-"Ranma...yo quería disculparme por..."- El joven no la dejó terminar, volvió a posar dos dedos sobre sus labios dándole a entender que no necesitaba decir más.

-"Está bien, no digas nada"

-"No, quiero pedirte perdón"-La joven necesitaba decírselo-"Todo lo que te dije no lo decía en serio, yo no... no pienso eso de ti"-Lo miró ligeramente sonrojada y nerviosa por la contestación que le pudiera dar su prometido.

-"Ya lo sé, me... me lo acabas de demostrar"

-"¿Eh?, ¿Qué te he demostrado?"

-"Que no piensas eso de mi, que no te doy asco"-Sus ojos azules se posaron en los de ella, leyendo sus gestos y casi sus pensamientos. Exaltándola hasta el punto de casi sufrir una taquicardia

-"N-no, cl-claro que no me das asco Ranma, de hecho...me...me gusta estar cerca de ti"- Le había costado horrores decir esas palabras, pero la gran sonrisa de satisfacción que le devolvió su prometido valió la pena.

-"¿De verdad?"-contestó sin poder disimular su felicidad

-"Si..."- Su cara se puso del mismo tono que la camisa del joven, pero le mantuvo la mirada. Vio como él se acercaba más a su rostro y se detenía a escasos centímetros. Notó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente sin apartar su mirada de ella. Notaba su aliento sobre su boca, iba a besarla. Se acercó más a ella, necesitaba tocarla.

-"Déjame..."- pidió él suplicante. Notó como ella se limitó a devolverle la mirada, le había entendido perfectamente, y no aguantó más. Se abalanzó sobre su boca, llegó a tocar sus labios, llegó a sentirlos, notó su calor pero...

"BUUUMMM"

-"Ai ai ai ai ai ai ai!!"- Una figura que reconocieron en seguida se encontraba en la puerta del Dojo, dando pequeños saltitos a la pata coja mientras se sujetaba un tobillo con las manos.

-"Ri-Ricardo!!"- Exclamaron ambos a la vez, sonrojados hasta el límite, tan concentrados estaban en los ojos del otro que ni siquiera pudieron notar la presencia del profesor.

-"Ay, ch-chicos lo siento, yo vine a ver si ya os habíais reconciliado y os vi bailar y...No quería espiaros!, pero lo estabais haciendo tan bien!, chicos fue maravilloso, pero...yo... lo siento, no quería ver de más e intenté irme cuando vosotros...en fin que tropecé y...Bueno pararme! Que empiezo a hablar y no termino"

Ranma y Akane escuchaban los balbuceos del profesor muy lejanos, sus mentes seguían concentradas en lo que segundos antes acaba de suceder, sin darle importancia a la presencia del maestro-_"Nos besamos?...o...no, no fue un beso...completo, pero...noté su calor, noté sus labios..."_

_-"Dios, me ha besado? Tal vez él no lo considere así pero...su intención era esa, me quería besar..."_

_-_"Eiii, chicos volver conmigo!"- Ambos reaccionaron ante la insistencia del europeo.

-"P-perdona Ricardo nosotros..."

-"No no! Por favor Akane, no me des detalles que no necesito saber tanto"-El profesor sonrió ante la vergüenza que se reflejaba en los rostros de sus dos alumnos predilectos _–"me encantan estos chicos, son tan tiernos..."-_"Bueno me alegra ver que hicisteis las paces, y ahora el tema principal...PEDAZO DE BAILE OS HABEIS MARCADO!, ha sido perfecto, justo lo que quiero que demostréis en el festival, quiero esa ternura, ese cariño, esa...pasión!"

Cada palabra significaba más sonrojo para ambos jóvenes, pero cuando pronunció "pasión" Ranma no pudo evitar mirar para su prometida_-"Pasión?... eso es lo que ella despierta en mi? Deseo..., pero...es más que eso"-_Akane le devolvió la mirada, tal vez pensando lo mismo

-"Bueno, yo me tengo que ir que es tarde, pero quería asegurarme de que Ranma bailaría, sino... tendría que encontrar un sustituto"

-"Ehmmm….. creo que sí"-Akane le preguntó con la mirada a su prometido.

-"Claro que sí..."-El artista marcial cogió la mano de la joven Tendo acariciándola con ternura. Sin importarle los testigos. Hecho que evidentemente sorprendió a la muchacha.

-"Bien pues entonces mañana sí hay clase, vendré aquí después de comer, justo cuando termine la otra sesión con el resto de vuestros compañeros. No olvidéis lo de hoy que lo voy a usar mañana, "pillines""- Y dicho esto se retiró soltando carcajadas por toda la casa hasta la salida.

* * *

Los jóvenes prometidos quedaron en silencio en el Dojo, sin darse cuenta de que todavía permanecían de la mano. Ranma fue el primero en atreverse a girar el rostro en busca de su mirada.

-"Creo que...deberíamos de irnos a dormir"

-"Si... mañana hay clase...¿me esperarás para ir juntos?"-Ahora fue el turno de Akane de girar el rostro hacia él y por fin hacer que sus miradas contactaran.

-"Claro...pero me tendrás que ir a despertar...como siempre"-sonriéndole dulcemente

-"Ya lo sé, como siempre..."-devolviendole el gesto

-"... oye Akane..."

-"Qué?"

-"Lo que pasó antes..."

_-"N-no lo va a negar? Pero.. yo..no puedo reconocer que quería que él me..."_-"¿Qué pasó antes...?"-Contestó intentando desviar el tema, pero la joven se sorprendió al ver que su prometido sonreía, en vez de molestarse porque intentaba negar lo ocurrido el simplemente...sonreía.

-"Nada...tienes razón, no pasó nada. Vamos a dormir"- Y sin más empezó a andar con una sonrisa muy seductora en su rostro rumbo a su habitación.

Akane no entendía pasaba, pero no tuvo más opción que dirigirse a su cuarto. Ya era bastante tarde, toda la familia estaba durmiendo desde hacía un buen rato. Oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse en el piso superior y entendió que Ranma había entrado en su habitación a dormir, así pues, siguió su ejemplo.

* * *

En su cuarto, en el que por fin Ranma estaba solo y no tenía que compartir con nadie, se encontraba él tumbado en su futón, con una sonrisa radiante mirando al techo.

_-"Nada...no ha pasado nada..."-_Su mente empezó a recordar ese baile, como su cuerpo inconsciente necesitaba tocar la piel de ella, la piel de Akane. Como sus ojos lo llamaban...lo incitaban, lo excitaban. _–"Su piel es tan tibia...nunca me había dejado tocarla así...nunca pensé que podría hacerlo..."-_ Siguió recordando ese contacto, como acariciaba sus brazos, su cuello, como comenzaron a bailar y como ella al final se dejó guiar_-"Se adelantaba a mis movimientos...sabe como me muevo...después de tantos años ha aprendido a leer mis gestos,creo que... me conoces...Akane"-_ De nuevo esa sonrisa adornaba su cara, se giró en su futón intentando despejar su mente para poder dormir, pero era imposible, la imagen de aquel "beso" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Bueno, seguramente nadie llamaría a aquello un "beso", apenas fue un roce, un mínimo contacto pero_...-"eran sus labios...me da igual que para el resto del mundo sea algo sin importancia, mis labios tocaron los suyos, sentí su aliento en mi boca...si eso es nada...me alegro de que no haya pasado nada"-_ Con este último pensamiento se obligó a intentar dormir, o su terca prometida lo despertaría mañana con un cubo de agua helada.

* * *

Eran ya las 5 de la mañana, le quedaban apenas dos horas para tener que levantarse de la cálida cama. No podía dormir y el sueño se acumulaba en su cuerpo, ya era la segunda noche que no conseguía pegar ojo, pero los motivos de su actual desvelo nada tenían que ver con los anteriores. Un cosquilleo recorría su estómago constantemente, recordado lo sucedido en el Dojo, como Ranma la miró de aquella manera tan profunda, como la tocó... como le cogió la mano, como casi...la besó_-"No puedo creerlo..., me siento tan...feliz?, y apenas fue un beso"-_ Inconsciente miró hacia la puerta de su habitación, tras ella, a pocos metros, se debía de encontrar su prometido, tumbado en su futón, profundamente dormido, o tal vez estaría también en vela pensando en lo ocurrido-"Je! Baka, seguramente estés durmiendo tan tranquilo sin importarte nada"-un gesto de ternura se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en él.

Una suave brisa acarició sus cabellos, se tapó con las mantas hasta la nariz para cobijarse del frescor de esa noche de verano. Pero de repente recordó, que su ventana minutos atrás estaba cerrada. Se incorporó de golpe dirigiendo su mirada hacia su escritorio. Y allí estaba él, sentado como si nada pasara, mirando hacia su prometida con gesto dulce y una sonrisa muy tierna.

-"Así que soy un baka que duerme tan tranquilo sin importarme nada eh?"

-"R-Ranma que haces aquí? Cuanto tiempo llevas espiándome?"- La cara de Akane empezaba a denotar furia, ¿Cuánto habría oído?

-"Un rato, más o menos desde que me llamaste baka"-sonriendo se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de ella.

-"Y...a qué has venido?"-_"Dios...porqué solo tu me pones tan nerviosa?"_

-"Verás, no podía dormir porque le he estado dando vueltas a una frase, antes digiste que no había pasado nada"- Akane se sorprendió de que sacara el tema, pensando que ya había quedado en el olvido, pero no, esta vez Ranma no lo iba a dejar pasar, y en ese momento la miraba a los ojos pidiéndole la confimación de ese hecho.

-"Ehm..sí, es cierto, antes dije que no había pasado nada pero..."- No pudo terminar ya que el joven de la trenza se abalanzó sobre sus labios, los aprisionó entre los suyos mientras disfrutaba de nuevo de ese sabor y calor que solo poseía la boca de su prometida. Sus respiraciones se volvieron entrecortadas, sólo se oigan sus alientos entrar en la boca del otro. Gemidos ahogados por los labios del otro. Ranma sujetó la nuca la joven, impidiéndole que escapara, seguía besándola sin parar, había esperado mucho por ese momento y ahora sencillamente no quería parar. Era el paraíso para el tenerla así de cerca, compartir algo tan íntimo, un simple beso, pero un beso de ella...

La necesidad de aire los obligó a romper aquel contacto, pero permanecieron juntos, pegados el uno al otro. Akane seguía respirando con dificultad, sin acabar de asimilar lo que ocurría. Ranma sin embargo, le dedicó una sonrisa, satisfecho.

-"Ranma...porqu..."

-"Habías dicho que no pasó nada"-la interrumpió antes de que terminara-"Bien, ahora sí pasó"- Y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez de forma suave y tierna que apenas duró unos segundos. Después de esto se dirigió a la ventana para irse feliz como nunca antes en su vida.

-"Ranma! Que haces? Y ahora te vas así sin más?"

-"Venme a buscar en dos horas, te estaré esperando para que me despiertes"-Le guiñó un ojo y salió tal cual había entrado en la habitación. En absoluto silencio y sin que la joven apenas se diese cuenta.

-"Maldito, ahora sí no voy a poder dormir"

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**Holaaa!! perdón si el capítulo ha sido demasiado corto o...monótono. Tengo pensado ir metiendo más acción. Espero que los de las "amenazas" estén felices y contentos, jejeje. De todas formas agradezco mucho todos los comentarios, tanto los que felicitan mi fic como los que me sacan pequeños fallos para que corrija. Lo único que tengo que aclarar: UKYO, ya sé que aparece infinidad de veces con "i" latina, pero es que mi ordenador, que se cree más listo que yo, no para de corregírmelo y me lo cambia cuando yo no me doy cuenta. Pero tranquilos, he tenido una dura batalla con él y creo que he vencido, jijiji. Un saludo enorme a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí, y sobre todo a ranma.akaneforever, AkaneKagome y a Katherine-saotome-tendo. Tres autoras que respeto mucho!!  
**


	8. Un despertar

_ Primero quiero pedir disculpas por tardar más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar. Resulta que mi disco duro murió hace una semana y con él perdí todos mis datos, archivos e historias (Creo que ha sido una venganza por la bronca que le eché debido a la falta que siempre me obligaba a cometer "UkIo"). Pero debido a esto tuve que reescribir este capítulo que ya tenía completo. Asique disculpen si no es de su agrado  
_

_Sin más les dejo para leer :)_

* * *

_**Un despertar**_

* * *

Pasaron dos horas desde la visita nocturna que Ranma hizo a su prometida en la madrugada. La joven no había conseguido dormir ese breve tiempo que le quedaba antes de tener que levantarse para ir a clase. Si ya estaba en vela antes de que el joven entrara por su ventana, después de dicha visita el nerviosismo creció de forma casi insuperable. Ranma la había besado, había entrado en su cuarto con el único propósito de acabar lo que habían empezado el en Dojo. Akane recordó sus palabras.

**Flash Back**

-"Ranma...porqu..."

-"Habías dicho que no pasó nada"-la interrumpió antes de que terminara-"Bien, ahora sí pasó"-

**Fin Flash Back**

La joven enrojeció por completo al rememorar sus palabras y su...beso. Como él no la dejó terminar de hablar y se apoderó de sus labios sin permiso, sin vacilar, simplemente anhelante de robarle un beso. Cómo la sujetó por su nuca para que no escapara, para no darle opción a dudar, para que ambos se rindieran ante ese contacto.

Roja a más no poder comenzó a vestirse para después ir a desayunar al salón con el resto de la familia.

* * *

Al salir de su cuarto se quedó pensativa mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación de su prometido_.-"¿Habrá conseguido dormir después de que se fuera de mi cuarto?, a lo mejor ya está desayunando, y si no..."_

**Flash Back**

-"¡Ranma! ¿Que haces? ¿Y ahora te vas así sin más?"

-"Venme a buscar en dos horas, te estaré esperando para que me despiertes"-Le guiñó un ojo y salió tal cual había entrado en la habitación. En absoluto silencio y sin que la joven apenas se diese cuenta.

**Fin Flash Back**

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espina dorsal –_"¿Qué haré cuando le vea? ¿Cómo me comportaré?, espero que se haya despertado y que esté ya en el salón, no creo que aguante el ir a despertarlo y estar con él a solas...en su habitación"_- Sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar los pensamientos "extraños" que empezaban a pasarse por su mente.

* * *

Bajó hasta el salón recibiendo el saludo de toda la familia Tendo y Saotome. Se sentó en su sitio, y como era de esperar, él no estaba allí.

-"Buenos días Akane"- Saludó su hermana mayor al servirle el desayuno.

-"Buenos días Kasumi"

-"¿Te encuentras bien? Sigues teniendo muy mala cara, ¿Tampoco hoy has podido dormir?"-preguntó preocupada a su hermana

-"Eh... no, supongo que estoy nerviosa por los últimos exámenes"-mintió descaradamente.

-"Es cierto, mi pequeñina siempre ha estudiado mucho, pero debes tomártelo con calma Akane"-Comentó Soun mientras pasaba la página de su periódico.

-"Es cierto pequeña, no queremos que enfermes, además ya os quedan pocos exámenes no?"-Intervino Nodoka dándole ánimos a su futura nuera.

- "Sí, mañana tenemos el último, el resto de la semana creo que nos la darán libre, porque no hay nada más que hacer".

-"Que bien, me alegro mucho, así ya no tendrás que madrugar y podrás recuperar el sueño perdido"-Kasumi como siempre muy dulce con sus palabras

-"Si..."-"_No creo que recupere el sueño... creo que lo empeoraré"-_Seguidamente comenzó a tomarse su desayuno.

-"Oye hermanita, y donde está mi querido cuñadito, hoy no lo he visto salir sin ti, debe de seguir durmiendo"-Nabiki se metió en la conversación

-"Es cierto Akane, Ranma no se ha levantado, vete a despertarlo antes de tomar el desayuno, sino llegareis tarde"-La respiración de Akane se paró durante un instante, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a él.

-"Etto...¿Por qué siempre debo ir yo?"-Intentado librarse del apuro, aunque en el fondo, lo que más quería era volver a estar a solas con él.

-"Vamos Akane, no te hagas de rogar, siempre dices lo mismo y siempre acabas yendo a despertarlo, vete de una vez, si todos sabemos que te encanta"-Nabiki le hizo una mueca de burla, y la joven tendo no tuvo más remedio que ir para no aguantar a toda la familia, sabía que se podían poner muy pesados.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de su prometido llamó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su interior –_"Como siempre"-_ así que abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. Allí estaba él, de espaldas y aparentemente dormido, respirando tranquilamente en la penumbra del cuarto. Se arrodilló junto a él y le empujó suavemente en su hombro, intentando despertarlo.

-"Vamos Ranma, es tarde...levanta"-Pero el joven no daba ninguna señal de despertar.-"Vamos!"-insistió empujándolo un poco más fuerte, pero aún así con mucha delicadeza-"Venga, es imposible que en dos horas te hayas dormido tan profundamente, si no te levantas ahora mismo iré por un cubo de agua fría"-

En ese momento el joven empezó a temblar ligeramente, y un sonido extraño escapaba de sus labios. Akane imaginándose lo que sería le dio la vuelta a su prometido para poder verle el rostro y comprobar que estaba despierto y aguantando la risa. Cuando ambos se miraron el pelinegro no aguantó más y estalló en una carcajada.

-"¡BAKA! ¡¿Estabas despierto?!"-preguntó furiosa la joven

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

-"¡¡Eres un idiota!!, ¡nunca más vuelvo a despertarte!"-Se levantó con furia del suelo y se dirigió a la salida. Pero un musculoso brazo envolvió su cintura obligándola a caer sobre el cuerpo del joven.

-"¿Pe-pero que haces Baka?"-preguntó muy nerviosa y sonrojada por la cercanía y posición de sus cuerpos. Ranma sonrió con dulzura viéndola en ese estado. Le colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja mientras la miraba con intensidad.

-"¿De verdad crees que iba a poder dormir después de lo de ayer?"-Le dijo el joven acercándose a su oído. El escalofrío que sintió la joven al notar el cálido aliento del especialista marcial cerca de su cuello no la dejó contestar. Hecho que él notó, así que prosiguió-"O me dirás que ayer no pasó nada"-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa que mostraba su felicidad.

-"¡B-bak-ka!, si estabas despierto podrías haber bajado a desayunar, llegaremos tarde"-Exclamó la chica mientras intentaba levantarse, pero era imposible, Ranma la tenía bien sujeta por su cintura.

-"Quería que me vinieras a despertar, no te vayas aún"-Dijo mirándola suplicante. Akane era un manojo de nervios, su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente y no sabía que hacer para remediarlo. Ranma lo notó y la abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-"Ran...ma..."-Un suspiro salió de los labios de la joven al pronunciar su nombre, a la vez que su cuerpo se relajaba totalmente mientras respiraba el aroma del chico.

-"Akane..."

-"¡Akane! ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Has ido a despertar a Ranma o a dormir con él? Yo me voy, vais a llegar tardísimo tortolitos!"- La voz de Nabiki desde el piso inferior hizo que los jóvenes se separaran temblando por el susto. A un metro de distancia se miraban de reojo y sonrosados.

-"Va-vamos, que a este paso no podremos ni desayunar"-Dijo ella levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndole una mano a su prometido para ayudarlo. Y aunque sorprendido la aceptó sonriente.

* * *

Se dirigieron a la preparatoria Furinkan y consiguieron llegar justo a tiempo, aunque debido a semejante carrera no pudieron hablar en todo el trayecto y el profesor los mandó sentar de inmediato.

Las clases pasaron en aparente normalidad, aunque dos jóvenes no paraban de enviarse pequeñas miradas cómplices, y sonreír cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto.

-"Oye Ran-chan, veo que has hecho las paces con Akane"-Dijo la cocinera de okonomiyakis en un susurro detrás del pelinegro. En esta ocasión Ukyo se había sentado justo detrás de él aprovechando la ausencia de un alumno en la clase.

-"Si.."-contestó él sin volverse para que el profesor no los pillase

-"¿Ves como no era tan grave? ¿Y como os habéis reconciliado si se pude saber?"-Preguntó de nuevo la castaña utilizando un tono de voz que indicaba que esperaba oír algo comprometedor. Un poco rojo el joven contestó mientras recordaba esa reconciliación.

-"Eso... es algo entre Akane y yo"-En ese momento la joven Tendo miró para él, pareciéndole que había escuchado su nombre. Y Ranma le sonrió, provocando que Akane se volteara de nuevo ocultando su rostro.

-"jejej, ya veo que todo ha salido "muy" bien, me alegro por vosotros"

-"Gracias Ukyo"-dijo mirando hacia atrás ligeramente para sonreírle.-"Yo también me alegro"

* * *

El timbre sonó y todos empezaron a recoger ansiosos sus pertenencias. El examen que acababan de pasar fue uno de los peores en opinión de la clase. Duró casi dos horas y los dejó agotados mentalmente. Pero para alegría de todos, el profesor les anunció que después de la prueba que tendría lugar al día siguiente las clases darían por finalizadas, y ya solo tendrían que pasar por el Furinkan para la fiesta del sábado a las 6 de la tarde.

Akane guardaba los últimos folios en su cartera, miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que se había quedado sola. –"Vaya, si que tenían todos prisa hoy, ni siquiera me esperaste tu, baka"- Terminó y salió corriendo por la puerta, tal vez vería a Ranma por el camino. Sin embargo, tan pronto salió de la clase, unos musculosos brazos que conocía a la perfección la envolvieron por la cintura. Sorprendida notó como el joven apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro, provocando que el aroma que desprendía y su esencia la envolviera.

-"Eres muy lenta, me ha dado tiempo de marcharme con Hiroshi y Daisuke, darles esquinazo y volver por ti"-Susurró el artista marcial en el oído de la joven.

-"Ra-Ranma... ¿qué haces?"

-"Tengo que hablar contigo Akane"-Volvió a hablar en un tono muy bajo, como temiendo que los escucharan.

-"Sobre...que?"-El cuerpo de Akane no paraba de temblar ante la cercanía del joven, pero no oponía ninguna resistencia a ese contacto.

-"Ya lo sabes, sobre lo de anoche..."-Ranma también comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, empezaba a entrar en terreno peligroso.

-"A-a-anoche?"-El joven la liberó de su agarre y la hizo girar para poder verla a los ojos, esos ojos color avellana que lo hipnotizaban

-"Akane yo...quería que supieras que lo de anoche...etto...yo..."-La joven estaba expectante, ¿Le iría a decir su prometido lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar?

_-"Ranma...¿Tu me quieres?"-_Pero las palabras se negaban a salir de la boca de Ranma

_-"Kuso! ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? La quiero, te quiero Akane, me encantó besarte ayer, y quiero volverlo a hacer...el resto de mi vida"-_Akane se dio cuenta de que el joven no podía pronunciar esas palabras, tal vez no aún y no quería escucharlas de una forma forzada.

-"Esta bien Ranma, no tienes porque decir nada, lo de ayer quedó en ayer"

-"¡De eso nada! no quiero dejarlo pasar, no esta vez...yo..."-En ese momento, no pudiendo aguantarlo más la besó, de nuevo ese sabor que lo enloquecía recorría sus labios. La sujetó por la nuca para poder profundizar el beso y sonrió para sí al notar como ella respondía a ese gesto, y le dejaba avanzar. Akane rodeó el cuello de Ranma para acercarse más a él, sentirlo más cerca todavía. El joven necesitaba también esa sensación de presión y condujo a su prometida hasta la pared del pasillo para aprisionarla con su cuerpo contra ella y poder besarla más ardientemente.

Tras unos minutos en los que el joven recorrió el cuello y hombros de su prometida con sus manos se separaron para tomar aire. Se miraron a los ojos, sonrosados. Akane sin saber muy bien lo que acaba de pasar, y él queriendo repetir esa experiencia, ahora mismo y por el resto de su vida.

-"Ranma..."-la joven intentó argumentar su comportamiento pero fue acallada por otro beso de Ranma, muy intenso al principio, con mucha necesidad, pero luego fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en la caricia más pura, sencilla y dulce que se podría dar con los labios.

-"Te quiero"

La joven se quedó sin habla. Ranma se sorprendió a si mismo y sonrió. Lo había dicho, con que facilidad salieron esas palabras de su boca, salieron solas, como si su corazón hablara sin contar con la razón. Su orgullo había quedado al margen, su miedo no se interpuso, esta vez estaba al descubierto frente a la mujer a la que amaba. Ella lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos que la hacían perder el juicio. Ranma le devolvió la miraba de una forma muy intensa ¿habría escuchado bien?

-"¿Q-qué has dicho Ranma?"-La sonrisa del joven se incrementó, se acercó de nuevo a ella sujetando su rostro con las manos.

-"Que te quiero Akane"-susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, volviendo a saborearlos y notando como ella temblaba.

* * *

_continuará..._

* * *

_¿Qué les ha parecido?, lo cierto es que tenía mucha más acción que meter aquí, pero al reescribir esta parte se alargó de más y no pude. Lo cierto es que odio volver a escribir algo que ya tenía, porque creo que escribir en el momento que se te pasa la idea por la cabeza es la mejor forma de plasmar todos los sentimientos y acciones ocultas, y así conseguir que no sea monótono todo, aún así espero haber cumplido con las espectativas de todos.  
_

_Pero tranquilos, que si no ha sido así, la siguiente parte lo escribiré con MUCHÍISIMO ánimo! asique espero sus reviews que son lo mejor para eso. Un besito a todos y hasta el siguiente capitulo_

* * *


	9. Come on and prove it

_**Come on and prove it**_

* * *

_Buenas queridos lectores y lectoras!! aquí estoy con otro capítulo que me ha llevado lo mío, ya vereis que es bastante completito y espero que lo encontréis interesante. He vuelto a incorporar una canción que me gustaría que escuchaseis de fondo, al igual que la otra vez aclaro que no es necesaria para entender la historia, pero creo que ayuda mucho para meterse en ella. Sin más os dejo con el principio y con la canción "just like jesse james", que podíes poner desde ya si la vais a escuchar._

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen en el gimnasio más conocido del pueblo de Nerima. Últimamente esto era habitual, pero lo que pasaba en el interior tenía algo de especial. Dos jóvenes artistas marciales bailaban con euforia al ritmo de la música. Contacto con la mirada, sonrisas cómplices, pequeños contactos físicos... Todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que ahí pasaba algo.

Un joven de trenza negra agarraba de la cintura a su pequeña prometida, con delicadeza pero a la vez con consistencia, lo que iban a hacer ahora requería de precisión y confianza mutua. La joven dio un pequeño salto que fue utilizado por Ranma para elevarla por las caderas sobre su cabeza, Akane dobló una pierna y estiraba la otra a la vez que arqueaba su espalda por completo, echando la cabeza y brazos hacia atrás, creando así una hermosa postura de _porté **(técnica de baile donde el hombre carga a la mujer)**_, Ambos sonrieron muy satisfechos y orgullosos, llevaban un par de horas practicando esa nueva técnica y parecía que ya la dominaban del todo.

-"¡Chicos que maravilla!, Ranma bájala con cuidado"- Exclamó Ricardo tremendamente orgulloso de sus alumnos. Los_ portés_ eran algo muy complicado que requerían de concentración, fuerza, equilibrio y sobre todo de confianza. Y ellos dos lo habían dominado en unas míseras dos horas.

Ranma deslizó sus manos por el vientre de Akane para poder bajarla con delicadeza y a la vez derrochando elegancia. La camiseta de la joven se levantó ligeramente debido al movimiento, provocando que la mano de Ranma entrara en contacto con su piel. Su espalda quedó completamente pegada al pecho de su prometido, estaban en una posición muy íntima pero a ninguno le molestó, por el contrario, el ojiazul aprovechó un segundo muerto entre pasos para ceñirla más contra su pecho, llegando a acariciar el oído de la joven con sus labios entreabiertos. Solo un segundo que hizo que ambos temblaran. Akane se deslizó suavemente hacia la derecha siguiendo la coreografía que su profesor les había marcado.

Ricardo estaba anonadado- _"¿Que habrá pasado con estos dos?, cada día me vienen distintos"_

El joven profesor no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas, cuando sus adorados alumnos salían del instituto Furinkan...

**Flash Back**

-"Ranma..."-la joven intentó argumentar su comportamiento pero fue acallada por otro beso de Ranma, muy intenso al principio, con mucha necesidad, pero luego fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en la caricia más pura, sencilla y dulce que se podría dar con los labios.

-"Te quiero"

La joven se quedó sin habla. Ranma se sorprendió a si mismo y sonrió. Lo había dicho, con que facilidad salieron esas palabras de su boca, salieron solas, como si su corazón hablara sin contar con la razón. Su orgullo había quedado al margen, su miedo no se interpuso, esta vez estaba al descubierto frente a la mujer a la que amaba. Ella lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos que la hacían perder el juicio. Ranma le devolvió la miraba de una forma muy intensa ¿habría escuchado bien?

-"¿Q-qué has dicho Ranma?"-La sonrisa del joven se incrementó, se acercó de nuevo a ella sujetando su rostro con las manos.

-"Que te quiero Akane"-susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, volviendo a saborearlos y notando como ella temblaba.

El beso se prolongó, intensificándose por momentos. Tras unos segundos Akane pudo reaccionar y se agarró con fuerza al cuello de su prometido, devolviéndole el beso de la forma más pasional. La voz de Ranma se repetía en su cabeza _"Te quiero"_. No pudo aguantar la presión de permanecer callada y alejó su rostro del suyo.

Él la miraba sin entender, respirando agitadamente _"Akane... por favor...dime que me quieres... necesito saber que tú también me quieres, te necesito..."_

-"Ranma... ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué ahora?"

-"Eh?... pues...etto... t-tenia miedo a tu respuesta"-El valiente artista marcial bajó la cabeza con miedo ante su prometida.

-"¿A mi respuesta? ¡¿Eres tonto verdad?!"

-"Eh?... ¿P-por que?"- La miraba incrédulo

-"¿He esperado 2 años para escucharte decir esas palabras, llegando a creer que de verdad me odiabas, solo por que tu tenías miedo a mi respuesta?"

-"¿H-has estado esperando 2 años a que yo te dijera que te...quiero?, ¿Por qué?" –akane se abalanzó sobre sus labios devorándolos de nuevo.

-"Porque... yo también... te quiero baka"- Cada palabra fue escuchada entre besos por Ranma, el cual empezó a sentir una inmensa sensación de felicidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, desde su estómago hasta el final de su columna.

Separándola de sus labios con infinita ternura le habló en susurros-"Akane... no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso de ti"- Sus brazos sintieron la necesidad de rodear ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo, y no se reprimió, ya no más. La abrazó con la misma intensidad que cuando la creyó muerta en el monte fénix, y le volvió a decir con palabras lo que su corazón gritaba desde que ella entró en su vida- "Te quiero...siempre lo he hecho, deseo estar contigo toda mi vida, gastarla a tu lado"

-"Ranma...y-yo también te quiero... baka"-Y empezó a sollozar, por la emoción, por la alegría, por la sensación de sentirlo más cerca que nunca-"Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, siempre a tu lado"-Ranma sonrió pensando cuanto le habían tardado esas palabras, cuánto significaban simplemente por el hecho de que era ella quien las pronunciaba.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, simplemente abrazados, transmitiéndose mucho más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera hacerlo con palabras. Después simplemente se separaron y volvieron al Dojo. El joven lo ofreció su mano a su prometida, y así hicieron el camino de vuelta juntos"

**Fin Flash Back**

La música se acercaba a un momento álgido.

-"¡Ranma agárrala bien! ¡No me vengáis con remilgos!"-Gritó el profesor utilizando ambas manos para agravar su voz y así se escuchara por encima de la música.

El ojiazul miró de nuevo a su prometida con complicidad. _**(You break the laws of love in the name of disire) . **_La joven le miró y le sonrió de vuelta. _**(**__**Take ten steps back..). **_ se separó para poder coger carrerilla. _**(...**__** cause I'm ready baby  
Aim and fire). **_Y corrió hacia él dando un salto mientras el joven la levantaba teniéndola que agarrar por las nalgas para que quedase cómoda arriba. Sin quitar las manos de donde las tenía hizo que ella arqueara totalmente su espalda, y así comenzó a dar vueltas al ritmo de la música.

-"¡¡BRAVO, BRAVO, BRAVO!! ¡Venga chicos, no perdáis energía!"

La música comenzaba a terminar, siguieron con los pasos marcados, pero disfrutando de cada uno de ellos, de cada roce obligado que ellos se encargaban de convertir en personal. Con un último movimiento Ranma deslizó su mano por la espalda de su prometida, inclinándose sobre ella, quedando ambos rostros muy cerca. Y la música terminó.

Respiraban cansados y agitados, pero felices. Ricardo les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el suelo mientras él les hablaba.

-"Bueno...¿Que puedo decir?...chicos no tengo palabras"

-"Gracias Ricardo"

-"De gracias nada Akane, sois vosotros los héroes aquí"

-"Tampoco será para tanto"

-"Jajajaja, ay Ranma! Ojala todos fueran como vosotros. En fin, quería deciros que la mayoría de estos pasos serán los que formarán la coreografía de la gala del Furinkan, solo tengo que buscar la canción y adaptarlos un poco, pero para que sepáis que ya tenéis casi todo el trabajo hecho, así que relajaros que vamos muy bien de tiempo"

Los jóvenes sonrieron aliviados, lo cierto es que habían trabajado muy duro y el tiempo nunca jugó a su favor, por eso se sentían tan aliviados.

-"Bueno, ya os llamaré a ver cuando ponemos la próxima clase. Ahora daos un baño, cenar bien e ir a la cama. Yo me voy que también estoy reventado"

-"Pero si tu has estado quieto mirando, sin hacer nada"

-"Oye rico, que estar de pie también cansa, jajaja, anda, dejar de darme la paliza y hacer lo que os he dicho, Ah! Y estirar un poco la espalda, los dos. Mañana hablamos"-Y con esto marchó triunfante y sonriente por la puerta del Dojo, pensando ya en posibles canciones para la gala.

* * *

-"Bien, ya está todo reservado, por suerte quedaba sitio en el camping"-Decía triunfante una joven de cortos cabellos castaños mientras colgaba el teléfono de la entrada.

-"¿Segura Nabiki? ¿No hay ningún problema?"

-"No papá, he reservado un Bungalow para el miércoles, jueves y viernes, pero el viernes deberemos dejarlo antes de las 12 del mediodía"

-"¡Ohhh, que bien! ¿No está contento Saotome? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutábamos de unas vacaciones?"

-"Tienes razón Soun, además hace mucho que no vamos al bosque a entrenar, ¿Podríamos recordar los viejos tiempo no?"

-"¡Oh Saotome, que gran idea!"

-"Oh, lo cierto es que a mi también me hace mucha ilusión cambiar de aires, podríamos hacer picnis, dar paseos por el pueblo, cenar al aire libre...¿No te parece Kasumi?"

-"Si tía, será muy divertido"- Todos estaban muy emocionados con la idea que Nabiki había propuesto esa mañana en el desayuno. Hacer unas mini vacaciones antes del festival de la escuela Furinkan. Serían solo tres días pero la oferta que encontró le resultó demasiado tentadora _**"Reserve un Bungalow para estas fechas y obtendrá un descuento del 40!, además tendrá gratis el acceso a todas nuestras instalaciones: lavandería, piscina, pista de tenis, mesa pin-pong, caraoke...¡Y mucho más!. **_Se notaba que hacían esa oferta para llenar el camping en los días previos a la temporada alta, lo hacían para no perder dinero con los bungaloes vacíos, ¿Pero quién era ella para negarle a su familia unas vacaciones casi de lujo por un precio tan reducido?

-¿Y se lo habéis comentado ya a Ranma y a Akane?"-En ese momento todos dirigieron su vista hacia la mayor de los Tendo.

-"Es verdad cielo, ellos están con el baile de fin de curso, tal vez no puedan ir"-Comentó Nodoka con cierta tristeza hacia Nabiki

-"Ah no, de eso nada! He reservado para 7 personas, si faltan dos la oferta no será tan buena, ya me encargo yo de todo"- Con toda tranquilidad volvió hacia el teléfono, descolgó el auricular y comenzó a marcar el número-"¿Hola?, ¿Ricardo?..."

* * *

Akane se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas estiradas y agarrándose los pies con las manos haciendo fuerza.

-"¿Tu no piensas estirar?"-Levantó su vista para poder mirar hacia el joven de ojos azul-grisáceos que la observaba con interés.

-"No, no me hace falta"-contestó con sinceridad

-"Has cargando peso durante varias horas, si mañana no te puedes levantar no te quejes"

En ese momento Ranma ahogó una carcajada_-"El peso era ella, podría decirle tantas cosas con eso... pero hoy no quiero discutir con ella por nada del mundo"-_ Se levantó y se sentó a su lado, adoptando su misma postura. Akane le sonrió como recompensa, y de nuevo el artista marcial volvió a sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

Tras unos minutos detuvieron los estiramientos, pero el joven observó como su prometida se quejaba un poco, llevándose la mano derecha hacia la columna.

-"¿Te duele?"-Preguntó dejando clara su preocupación. Akane lo miró y volvió a sonreir antes de contestar

-"Nah, solo un poco, no te preocupes"-Era normal que su espalda se encontrara resentida, aguantar la postura sobre los brazos de su prometido requería mucha tensión en esa zona, y al no estar habituada las consecuencias se hicieron notar.

-"Ven aquí"-Ranma le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. La joven obedeció sin saber muy bien que pretendía.-"Túmbate"- Akane enrojeció de golpe, esa palabra, en otro contexto habría sido mortal, de repente imágenes de ese posible "contexto" pasaron por su mente, creándole pensamientos poco santos. De repente notó como dos fuertes brazos la sujetaban con delicadeza y la obligaban a acostarse boca abajo en el suelo, sin apenas ser consciente de ese hecho, y su cuerpo por instinto se tensó. -"Relájate, sino esto no va a funcionar"

_-"mierda!"-_pensó Akane-_"como me siga diciendo frases como esas yo..."-_En ese momento sus pensamientos cesaron al notar las fuertes manos de Ranma sobre sus hombros, cubiertos escasamente por la tira de su camiseta, presionando con cierta fuerza y consistencia para conseguir relajar su musculatura. Akane no sabía como reaccionar o sentirse, esas fuertes manos recorrían toda su espalda a su antojo, podría darse la vuelta y mandarlo a volar al otro extremo de Nerima, pero lo que ella ansiaba en ese momento era justamente lo contrario, poder sentirlo más cerca todavía.

Ranma seguía con su labor, pero a medida que lograba destensar a su prometida su cuerpo experimentaba el efecto contrario. Verla ahí, totalmente indefensa, relajada y confiando en él, lo estaba volviendo loco. No aguantó más y decidió acomodar un poco su posición. Elevó una pierna y pasó por encima de Akane, quedándose sobre ella se apoyó con delicadeza sobre el trasero de su prometida, sin cargar todo el peso. Akane reaccionó con un respingo, ya era bastante duro aguantar todas esas caricias que él le estaba regalando, pero notar su peso sobre ella era demasiado, no podía aguantarlo, iba a sacarlo de encima cuando notó unos labios rozando su oído y susurrando.

-"¿Te molesto?"-con una voz tan dulce y sensual que consiguió excitarla.

-"...No..."-Él sonrió complacido mientras seguía con su masaje-"_¡¿NO?! ¡¿Como le he dicho que no?! Si precisamente lo iba a sacar de encima... ¡Por Kami! ¡Ranma me va a volver loca!"_

Ranma cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso, hacía rato que había destensado todos los músculos de su prometida, pero lo último que deseaba en ese momento era alejarse de ella, así que continuó tocándola... solo por puro placer. Se aventuró a pasar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la joven, acariciando directamente su piel. Esperó unos segundos para ver su reacción, y notó como ella suspiraba pausadamente. Esto lo relajó bastante y continuó acariciando su espalda, notándola tibia y muy suave, esa piel aterciopelada despertaba sensaciones nuevas para él. Entones lo escuchó, un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la pequeña criatura que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Miró para ella sorprendido y notó como encogió su cuerpo avergonzada.

Ranma se quitó de su posición y se tumbó a su lado, cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos la obligó a mirarlo, Akane estaba totalmente colorada, avergonzada y...preciosa.

-"No te avergüences"-Dijo con dulzura sobre sus labios. Justo después la besó tiernamente. Akane respondió gustosa y cada vez de forma más apasionada. Después fue el turno del ojiazul de gemir ante un pequeño mordisco sobre su labio inferior, cortesía de su prometida, que lejos estuvo de desagradarle, más bien lo excitó hasta un límite peligroso.

No queriéndose detener Ranma la abrazó con ansiedad, acercando todavía más sus rostros y profundizando el beso. Akane gemía ante el contacto de su lengua con la suya y por la necesidad con la que el joven tocaba su espalda, necesidad pura y pasional. De repente notó algo extraño, un abultamiento en la zona del pantalón de su prometido. Separó su rostro del de él, rompiendo el beso con cierta brusquedad, y mirándolo a esos intensos ojos.

Ranma transmitía una mezcla de pasión y vergüenza con su rostro. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que su excitación era muy notoria y que Akane se había detenido al darse cuenta. _–"¡Kuso! Seguro que la asusté, ahora me llamará pervertido"- _Cerró los ojos con fuerza como rogando porque eso no estuviera pasando, y esperando a que su prometida se marchara ofendida o le diera un buen golpe. Pero en vez de eso notó sus delicadas manos sobre su rostro, mirándolo con infinita ternura.

-"No te avergüences"- Respondió imitando sus palbras, y acto seguido lo volvió a besar, retomando lo que habían dejado a medias. El artista marcial no se lo podía creer, se había dejado llevar, se había descontrolado y en vez de una cachetada recibió un apasionado beso y un _"no te avergüences" _de ella. Rindiéndose de nuevo a sus instintos respondió al beso, con más necesidad que antes, de forma hambrienta devoraba sus labios. De repente, sin saber como lo lograron, escucharon pasos lejanos dirigirse al Dojo.

Ranma se apartó siete metros de su prometida, se dirigió a la otra punta del gimnasio con la cabeza gacha y abrazándose las rodillas. Y akane más o menos en la misma posición que él.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Nabiki

-"Hola chicos os traigo buenas notic..."-La mediana de los Tendo observó la escena con curiosidad- "¿Qué estabais haciendo?"- Preguntó con total indiscreción hacia los jóvenes de la casa.

-"Nada"-respondieron ambos a la vez, lo que provocó que se miraran durante un segundo, pero retomando su postura de nuevo.

-"Ya... claro.."_-"estos son tontos, ¿pero no ven las pintas que tienen? Creo que voy a tener que llevarme muchos carretes para estas vacaciones"_

_-_"N-nabiki, ¿que querías?"

-"Jajaja, ¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Quieres que me vaya pronto para que podáis seguir a lo vuestro?"

-"¡Cállate Nabiki!"

-"Jajajajajaja, vale vale, no te alteres, solo venía a deciros "parejita" que toda la familia se va de camping mañana, tranquilos, partiremos por la tarde, así vosotros podréis hacer vuestro último examen, y el viernes por la tarde ya estaremos de vuelta. He hablado con Ricardo y dice que no hay problema, que el viernes tendrá la canción y todos los pasos montados para cuando lleguéis. Así que nada, yo ya os dejo, seguir a lo que estabais"- Les guiñó ojo pícaramente y salió del gimnasio.

Los jóvenes se miraron intensamente, prácticamente olvidándose de que nabiki había pasado por el Dojo. Sin saber si sentirse avergonzados o por el contrario orgullosos de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_Bueno mis pequeños amigos, espero que todo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Quería pedir perdón por no poner ninguna advertencia sobre lime al principio del capítulo, pero me pareció muy suave y quería que no os lo esperarais. Pero cuando lleguen las escenas fuertes tranquilos que os avisaré, no quiero demandas por ningún lado, jeje. Se agradecen mucho los reviews con vuestras quejas y comentarios, ya que son una excelente forma (al menos para mi) de mejorar mis relatos y adaptarme a lo que, vosotros mis queridos amigos, queréis. Y además son un gran motivador para seguir escribiendo._

_Un beso enorme a todos y gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta aquí!!_

_**Des**_

* * *

**_Traducción del trozo de la canción:_ Has roto las normas del amor en el nombre del deseo.**

**Da diez pasos hacia atrás, porque estoy listo cariño, apunta y dispara!**

* * *


	10. Nos vamos de camping

_Bueno, lamento muchíiiismo semejante tardanza, pero como ya expliqué estube con exámenes. Pero por fín terminé y estoy de vuelta!. Como vereis por el título nuestros amigos ya se van de vacaciones, por si alguien no lo recuerda, toda la familia decidió irse de camping antes del famoso festival del Furinkan. Espero que les guste_

* * *

**Nos vamos de camping**

Una jovencita de cortos cabellos azulados se encontraba en su habitación recogiendo lo que le quedaba para incluir en su maleta. Por la mañana a primera hora, tanto ella como su prometido, habían tenido el último examen del curso, y ahora, ella se encontraba ansiosa por partir a esas vacaciones con su familia.

-"Bueno... el pijama y listo, creo que ya lo tengo todo"-empezó a hacer repaso de todas las prendas que había empaquetado. Luego se dirigió al armario y sacó un pijama nuevo de verano que se había comprado esa misma mañana. –"Ahora sí está todo"-

De repente unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

-"Adelante"- Ranma entró sonriente en la habitación de su prometida. Llevaba su típica camisa sin mangas en azul añil y unos pantalones oscuros. Akane se rió por dentro al verlo así.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Dijo haciéndose un repaso a si mismo.

-"Nada, nada, déjalo"-Intentó disimular la joven

-"¡Ah no! ¿Qué tengo? ¿Por qué te ríes de mi?"

**-"**Jajajaja"-Se empezó a reir con más ganas la chica-"Es que siempre que vamos de viaje te pones esa camisa, cuando fuimos a la dichos cueva esa del amor, en Ryuzenhewa..."

La cara de Ranma se transformó en la de un niño pequeño con berrinche. -"Si tan poco te gusta la camisa la cambio y ya está"-. Se iba a girar para salir del cuarto pero su prometida lo intuyó e impidió que lo hiciera cerrando la puerta de golpe, acorralándolo contra ella.

-"De eso nada baka, te...queda muy bien esa camisa"

-"¿Ah si?"-Ranma la abrazó con ternura por su cintura, haciendo que recargara su peso sobre él, seduciéndola sin darse cuenta. Era impresionante la confianza que habían adquirido desde que se atrevieron a decir lo que sentían, y sobre todo desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el Dojo. Aquellas sutiles caricias y besos consiguieron que el temor que ambos sentían de ser rechazados desapareciera.

**-**"S-sí, ya lo sabes"-Dijo temblando entre sus brazos, definitivamente Ranma se veía muy seductor, pero no solo por la ropa, que lo hacía verse mejor que una escultura griega, sino por la actitud que tenía con ella, ese aire de seguridad y sensualidad...

-"Pues tu, Akane..."-El artista marcial recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la joven, desde sus ojos, pasando por su cuello, una camiseta ligeramente ceñida en sus pechos que le sentaba tremendamente bien, unos pantaloncitos que, en opinión del joven, se debió de poner para ir más cómoda y que a él le permitía ver toda la extensión de sus piernas_-"Creo que ambos salimos ganando"- _Pensó con picardía. Luego notó que ella temblaba al ser examinada por él, y eso le encantó. –"Akane... ¡estás tan marimacho como siempre!"- Le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-"¡Eres un cretino! ¡Ranma No BAKA!-Levantó su puño dispuesta a hacerlo llegar al camping sin necesidad de coger un tren, pero él no tenía esa intención. De un rápido movimiento agarró la muñeca de su prometida y la hizo girar para que fuera ella la acorralada contra la puerta, sujetándole ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza.

-"Ahora eres mía Akane"-Dijo insinuante. Sin darle tiempo a responder la besó ardientemente. Sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre los de ella, la aprisionó más fuerte sobre su cuerpo, esa mujer era un delirio para él, la necesitaba, últimamente sentía una hoguera dentro de él que lo consumía, pero que necesitaba hacerla aún más grande al lado de su prometida. Esa sensación de necesidad lo hizo atreverse a ir un poco más allá, quería tocarla. Primero rozó sus labios con la punta de la lengua. Eso hizo que Akane temblara y él sonrió por ello. Notó como ella le seguía el ritmo entreabriendo su boca, dándole permiso a profundizar. Hecho que no desaprovechó. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos introdujo su lengua en la boca de su prometida. Ambos vieron las estrellas en ese momento. Librándose del agarre de sus muñecas Akane sujetó la nuca del joven para facilitar el beso y profundizarlo, dándole a entender que quería más. Ranma no aguantó y bajó sus manos hacia su trasero sin titubeos. En varias ocasiones debido al baile tuvo que posar su mano en ese mismo lugar, pero eso no le permitía poder disfrutarlo como quería. Así que ahora se iba a cobrar todas esas veces. Alcanzó sus nalgas y las apretó con pasión, logrando más gemidos por parte de Akane.

-_"Dios, esta mujer me va a volver completamente loco"_- Adoraba ese tacto, el cuerpo entero de ella era firme y a la vez suave, totalmente sensual. Se acercó más a ella, haciendo que sus pelvis entraran en contacto. Con ella estaba descubriendo un lado de si mismo que no sabía que existía. Ella lo excitaba, nunca antes le había pasado, solo ella con una mirada podía conseguir que su sangre hirviera, ni Shampoo ni ninguna otra lograba algo parecido. Totalmente dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su cuerpo, hizo que su prometida lo rodeara con sus piernas por la cintura. Ambos gimieron y rompieron el beso ante ese contacto que los hizo estremecerse. Se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, respirando agitadamente.

-"T-tenemos que p-parar Ranma"

-"No"-Dijo volviendo a besarla ardientemente- "no...quiero"-Declaró mientras se dedicaba ahora a saborear su cuello.

-"R-Ranma por favor, en cualquier moment..."-Fue acallada con otro beso-"Ran...ma"

-"¿De verdad quieres que pare?"- Dijo mientras paraba de besarla pero no de acariciarla con las manos.

-"T-tenemos que hacerlo, en cualquier momento vendrán a buscarnos para marcharnos"

-"No te he preguntado eso, ¿Tu quieres que pare?"-Dijo sin soltarla y mirándola intensamente-"_Necesito saber si te molesta todo esto...quiero saber hasta donde me dejarías llegar contigo Akane. Yo... estoy dispuesto a entregarte todo de mí, lo que nunca le he dado a nadie quiero dártelo a ti"_

-"Ranma yo..."

-"¡Akane! ¡Ranma!, vamos ya estamos todos"-Se oyó desde abajo

-"Vamos hija, el tren no espera"

Los dos quedaron en silencio –"T-te lo dije, vamos abajo"- Ranma la soltó a regañadientes, no había conseguido su propósito, pero tres días de camping, rodeados de naturaleza y tranquilidad podian ayudar a obtener su respuesta.

-"Vamos"-Dijo bajándola de sus brazos y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego salió de la habitación seguido de su prometida.

* * *

El viaje en tren resultó muy tranquilo. Tras una hora y media de amena charla llegaron a su destino. Lo cierto es que todos estaban ansiosos por llegar al camping y comenzar con sus vacaciones.

Desde la propia estación de ese pequeño pueblo ya encontraron un letrero que indicaba el camino hacia el camping _**"Paraíso natural"**_. A unos quince minutos a pie. Así pues, se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

La ciudad de Nerima había quedado muy tranquila con la partida de los Tendo y Saotome. Lo cierto era que demasiado... Esa era la opinión la Ukyo. Preparar okonomiyakis con el calor tan abrasador que hacía no le agradaba mucho, y en esa época del año no le proporcionaba muchos beneficios, la gente prefería comer cosas más frías con ese calor. Sabía que solo se salvaba gracias a la clientela nocturna, las cenas era lo único por lo que mantenía abierto el local en verano. Pero lo cierto es que unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal. Ukyo estaba decidida a cerrar el local un par de días e ir a algún lugar a tomar el sol.

Sabía de sobra de los planes de Akane y Ranma, pero no quiso acoplarse al viaje y arriesgarse a interrumpir algo_-"Nunca pensé que renunciar a Ranma me diera tanta tranquilidad"-_sonrió para si misma_  
_

Al momento entró Shampoo por la puerta de su local como una furia. –"_Vaya porque cada vez que pienso en la tranquilidad de dejar a Ranma ahora a esta se le da por venir a hacerme una visita"_

-"¿Dónde estar Airen y Akane??-Preguntó con furia en su mirada.

-"¿No están en casa? ¡Vaya!"

-"Chica de las espátulas no tomarme el pelo, últimamente tu saber mucho de mi Ranma y su familia, ¡¿Dónde estar?!"

-"No lo sé, pero tranquila volverán para la gala de baile, en la que irán Ranma y Akane...juntos"

-"¿Q-Que?, ellos ir juntos...¿Como pareja?"

-"Exacto, y ahora deben de estar de vacaciones los dos solos"-_"Bueno...una pequeña mentira, pero por ver la cara de furia de Shampoo..jeje, vale la pena"_

-"¡Yo encontrarlos! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!, ¡No haber viajado hasta China para nada!"-Y se fue tal como había llegado.

-"¿Hasta China?, ¿volvió a China?, ya decía yo que no se le vio mucho últimamente por aquí, ¿a qué iría hasta allí?, bueno no me concierne, además, es imposible que sepa en donde están de vacaciones esos dos...pero...Oh Oh!"

* * *

Nabiki volvió de la recepción del camping con el encargado mientras el resto de la familia esperaba enfrente de los bungaloes admirándolos. Lo cierto es que tenían una pinta muy acogedora. Tenían el tamaño perfecto para siete personas, o al menos esa impresión daba desde fuera. Solo había cuatro, todos exactamente iguales y al parecer solo uno estaba ocupado, así que no sabían cual de los restantes les correspondería.

El encargado saludó a todos y se dirigió a uno de los del centro para abrir la puerta con la llave. Todos entraron expectantes para ver el interior. Lo primero que encontraron fue una gran cocina de fogones, con muchos armarios de madera. El salón estaba justo al lado, con un par de sofás, una tele en la pared y una mesa occidental, de hecho, todo los muebles eran occidentales.

-"Bien, esta es la cocina, tenéis cubiertos y platos en los armarios, la sala... espero que consigáis ver algún canal en la televisión, desde aquí no se coge muy bien la señal"-Todos asintieron dándole a entender que poco les importaba la televisión en ese viaje. –"Bien, en el piso de arriba encontrareis 5 habitaciones, como ya dije por teléfono una de ellas es doble, tiene dos camas gemelas, y la otra tiene cama de matrimonio, tengo entendido que hay un matrimonio aquí no?"- Nodoka asintió-" Bien, todas las camas ya están hechas, encontraréis mantas extra en los armarios. Y creo que ya está todo, os dejo la llave"- Y se la entregó al sr. Tendo con una sonrisa, lo cierto es que parecía un señor muy amable, bastante viejecito pero con mucha vitalidad y energía.

-"Tenéis un supermercado en el pueblo de al lado, aquí también hay restaurante por si necesitáis algo. Y como dice la promoción tenéis libre acceso a todas nuestras instalaciones".

-"Vaya es muy amable, muchas gracias"-Kasumi realizó una pequeña reverencia que fue imitada por el encargado

-"De nada señorita, espero que lo paséis muy bien aquí"

-"Gracias lo haremos"-Corearon todos.

* * *

Una vez se fue el encargado la familia empezó a discutir quien dormiría en qué habitación.

-"Bien Ranma y Akane a la habitación conjunta"-Declaró Soun orgulloso, viendo como su amigo y su esposa asentían conforme. Los jóvenes prometidos enrojecieron por completo.

-"¿Qué? Papá, no crees que eso no es correcto, no están casados"-Kasumi estaba escandalizada.

-"Pero hija es una forma de unirlos"-Declaró Soun

-"Además, así mi hijo podrá demostrarle a Akane lo varonil que es, yo no tengo problema en cederos la habitación matrimonial chicos"-Dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-"¡Eso eso! Demuestra que eres hijo de tu padre, seguro que después prefieres hacer otras cosas con tu prometida antes que discutir"-Genma codeó ligeramente a su hijo en gesto de complicidad. Pero tanto él como su prometida no reaccionaban. Estaban TAN rojos que se podrían usar sus caras como hornillos para la comida

_-"P-pero mi familia está loca!"-_pensó el ojiazul-"_por Dios que no me tienten de esa manera, me voy a morir de vergüenza como acabe durmiendo en la habitación de Akane"_

_-_Y Akane estaba más o menos igual-_"por favor, por favor, por favor, que pase todo esto, despierta Akane, despierta"_

_- _"¿Ei chicos, estáis bien? Papá casi mejor que no duerman juntos, les va a dar un ataque"-Nabiki pasaba su mano por el rsotro de su hermana, pero esta no reaccionaba.

-"Uhmm"-Soun los miró, tal vez no estaban listos para algo así, aunque lo que le alegró fue el hecho de que ninguno se quejara ante esta situación.-"En fin, Nabiki tu dormirás con Akane en las camas gemelas"

-"Ah no! De eso nada, sabiendo como es Akane para dormir es capaz de desarmar la litera a media noche de una patada, yo duermo con Kasumi"-La hermana mayor sonrió mostrando su conformidad.

-"Esta bien, pues vosotras dos a la habitación doble, Akane, Ranma y yo a las individuales, y la matrimonial queda para el único matrimonio oficial que hay aquí"- Lo dijo con desilusión, pero todos asintieron conformes y se dispusieron a buscar sus habitaciones.

Ranma y Akane se dirigieron al piso superior todavía completamente rojos. Ese piso era bastante amplio, tenía un baño y las 5 habitaciones. La pequeña Tendo se instaló en la primera que encontró vacía, y observó que su prometido lo hacía en la contigua a ella.

-"Estas vacaciones van a ser muy productivas"-Decía Nabiki mientras colgaba su nuevo teléfono móvil y observaba como su hermana y futuro cuñado entraban en habitaciones contiguas.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_Bueno... no sé opinar de mi propio capítulo, creo q tanto tiempo sin escribir me ha pasado factura, pero ya me lo direis en vuestros reviews. Este capítulo no contiene mucha acción, pero era para volver a situaros en la historia. Espero que el siguiente sea pronto y más "movidito" jeje._

_Un besazo a todos y espero vuestros comentarios!!  
_

* * *


	11. El primer día

_**El primer día**_

* * *

Después de colocar sus ropas en los armarios la familia al completo salió del bungalow para explorar lo que sería su hogar durante los próximos tres días. El camping era bastante grande, tenía desde piscinas hasta karaoke, que al parecer, solo estaba disponible por las noches. La playa se veía muy cerca, en 5 minutos se llegaba a ella, y había un gran bosque que delimitaba la región.

Cuando llegaron a las pistas de tenis Soun y Genma se emocionaron, al parecer en sus tiempos jóvenes jugaban mucho a ese deporte, aunque no tanto como al shoji.

-"¿Que Saotome?, se atreve a un partido"- Dijo el patriarca Tendo con una gran sonrisa pasándole a su compañero una raqueta.

-"Claro Tendo, te daré la revancha por la última vez"

-"Saotome, la última vez hace 17 hiciste trampa!"

-"Eso es mentira, vamos a demostrar quien es el mejor"

-"Me lo has quitado de la boca"

Y así empezó el primero de muchos partidos. Nabiki se había despedido hace un rato para salir a investigar más a fondo _"los recursos del lugar", _como ella misma dijo.

-"Lo que va a buscar es a quien chantajear"-susurró el joven Saotome en el oído de su prometida.

-"Hai, Nabiki no cambia, mientras no nos...chantajee a nosotros todo va bien"-respondió un poco sonrojada

-"Hai, pero me dan pena"

-"chicos, aquí os vais a aburrir con vuestros padres,¿ porque no hacéis como Nabiki y os vais a dar una vuelta?"-Nodoka y Kasumi se habían sentado en unas sillas al lado de la pista de tenis a conversar y observar a los patriarcas.

-"Tienes razón madre, esos dos son muy aburridos, Akane y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta"-Ranma cogió de la mano a Akane y tiró de ella, entonces echó a correr lejos de ellos.

-"Vaya Kasumi, ¿Has visto eso? Ranma a llevado a tu hermana de la mano"

-"Es verdad tía, seguramente sea que ya se llevan mejor"

-"Creo que estas vacaciones han sido una gran idea"

* * *

Los famosos prometidos se dirigieron al bosque a pasear tranquilamente. Buscaban un río que se oía en la distancia pero no llegaban a divisar.

-"Debe de estar cerca, seguramente en aquella dirección"

-"P-Pero Ranma, por ahí está muy oscuro, y si hay algo?"-Dijo Akane apretando más fuerte el agarre de su mano

-"¿Algo como que?"-Devolviéndole el apretón

-"N-no sé, a-animales"

-"Tranquila, para empezar estoy yo aquí, nunca dejaré que te pase nada, y lo sabes"-Ranma la abrazó con dulzura con un brazo, y ella sonrió al sentirse tan protegida-"Y segundo, los bichos y animales raros solo se encuentran en Nerima, así que aquí no tienes de que preocuparte"

-"Tienes razón pero... recuerda que esos bichos y animales raros van a dónde vayas tu, si están en Nerima es por que tu estás allí"

-"Ei! Eso no es cierto, están por mi padre y a veces incluso por Happosai, no por mi, pero...a-aquí estamos s-solos no?"-Akane lo miró sin comprender muy bien.

-"Si, pero siempre te encuentran"-Ranma entonces la cogió en brazos y la llevó a lo alto de un árbol, suficientemente frondoso para que no los vieran incluso de cerca. –"¡¿RANMA, estás loco?! Bájame de aquí, ¡¡nos podemos matar!!"

-"Ni hablar, no te pienso soltar, quiero preguntarte una cosa"-Entonces la peliazul dejó de forcejear y lo miró con curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-"V-Verás, esta mañana... yo...etto, tu y yo...en tu habitación..."

-"H-Hai, lo recuerdo"

-"Te pregunté si...si querías que parase de... b-besarte"

-"H-Hai"

-"R-responde, ¿Querías?"

-"¿Qué p-parases?"

-"H-Hai"-"_Kuso, creo que no me está entendiendo"_

-"¿Q-Qué me i-intentas insinuar?"

-"Akane, yo...quiero, etto...contigo...pues..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada, déjalo. Está oscureciendo, es mejor irse"-El artista marcial sujetó bien a su prometida y la bajó del árbol, y emprendió el camino de vuelta totalmente desilusionado y colorado.

* * *

Para cuando los jóvenes llegaron al bungalow la cena ya estaba casi lista. Se sentaron en el salón a intentar ver la tele mientras esperaban por la comida, realmente no se veía muy bien el canal.

La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad, Soun y Genma no paraban de hablar de todos los partidos que jugaron esa tarde, y de todas las trampas que su compañero había hecho.

-"Saotome, aquella pelota salió fuera, no contó como punto así que empatamos"

-"Claro Tendo, ¿y aquella vez que dijiste haber visto una moneda en el suelo?, ¡eso me distrajo!"

-"¡Creí haber visto una moneda de verdad!"

-"Venga, no discutáis, los dos habéis jugado muy bien, ¿Alguien quiere un poco más de arroz?"

-"Gracias hija, yo tomaré un poco más"

-"Yo también tomaré un poco más Kasumi"-La mayor de los Tendo podía finalizar casi cualquier discusión solo con una palabra amable.

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo al llegar la noche. Toda la familia se encontraba sentada en el césped a fuera del bungalow observando a esos pequeños y numerosos astros brillantes. Querían aprovechar al máximo la naturaleza que se les ofrecía y por eso decidieron tomar el té a fuera.

Akane y Ranma estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo, y tranquilos al sentir el calor del otro a su lado. Ranma rozaba el dorso de su mano con la de Akane, regalándole discretas caricias, de las que solo ellos eran conscientes. Lo cierto es que la familia se estaba acostumbrando a verlos juntos y procuraban no hacer ningún comentario que rompiera esa unión, sobre todo por amenaza directa de Nodoka. Pero por desgracia Nabiki no era tan fácil de asustar.

-"Las estrellas son muy románticas ¿verdad?"

-"¿Eh?, a que te refieres Nabiki?"

-"A que es el momento perfecto para coger de la mano a mi hermanita, ne? Ranma-kun"-Ranma siendo consciente de que lo habían pillado separó su mano inmediatamente y se puso en pie dejando a su prometida totalmente cortada.

-"Kusó, déjenme en paz, sabéis de sobra que Akane no me interesa, ni nunca lo hará, ¿Por qué iba yo a querer cogerle la mano?,ni con el escenario más romántico del mundo se me ocurriría algo así"-La joven Tendo torció la cara, sabía que lo más seguro fuera que Ranma estuviese actuando para alejar las sospechas, pero aun sabiendo que esas palabras eran mentiras, viniendo de la boca de su promtedio le dolían.-"Mierda, ya me habéis alterado, me voy a mi habitación"

* * *

A los pocos minutos de la partida de Ranma la noche se volvió más oscura y decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Todos entraron en la casa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Akane se encontraba en la suya terminando de ponerse el pijama cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-"Pase"-La cabeza de su prometido asomó a la habitación

-"H-hola Akane"

-"¿Qué quieres Ranma?"-De forma bastante grosera le dio la espalda a su prometido para colocar sobre la silla la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente.

-"Quería saber si te habías enfadado, pero ya veo que sí"

-"No estoy enfadada"-Akane seguía sin darle la cara

-"Vamos Akane, sabes que todo lo que dije no es cierto, tenía que hacerlo"

-"Sí, lo sé, no te culpo"

-"¿Entonces porque sigues enfadada?"

-"Por qué...?"-El chico se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros para girarla y hacer que lo mirase a los ojos

-"Akane, te juro por mi honor que todo lo que dije era mentira, y lo sabes, sabes... lo que siento por ti. Pero si queremos mantener esto en secreto debemos actuar delante de ellos para que crean que todo sigue igual. Fuiste tu la que propuso ocultarlo"

-"Lo sé, y no quiero que se enteren porque sería un caos pero..."

-"¿Qué?"

-"A veces creo que tu aceptaste porque te avergüenzas"

-"¿Qué me avergüenzo?"-Akane asintió-"¿De estar contigo?"-La joven confirmó su pregunta- "Pero ¡¿Qué dices?!"

-"Es que, como en el fondo sí que soy una marimacho, y no sé cocinar ni hacer nada bien pues... no soy alguien de quien andar presumiendo"- Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación. Ambos se miraba a los ojos intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro, cuando de repente Ranma soltó una gran carcajada.

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

-"¡Baka!, ¡No tiene gracia!"

-"Pero Akane, de verdad ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, es cierto que eres un poco marimacho pero... a mí me gustas así"

-"¿De verdad?"

-"Bueno, en realidad, ese es uno de los motivos por los que te quiero"-La joven se quedó sin habla. El joven prosiguió al verla tan sorprendida-"Veras, no me gustan las mujeres típicas, es decir, yo no quiero...digamos una esposa, ¿M-me entiendes?, no quiero a una mujer que limpie la casa, me dé de comer y cuide a los niños. Yo... quiero a una amiga, quiero a alguien con quien poder hablar de todo, vivir la vida, ser los dos siempre. Yo te quiero a ti Akane. Sé que eres un poco marimacho, pero así me gustas y no quiero que cambies. Me gusta tu testarudez, tu mal genio y tu fuerza bruta"-En este punto ambos sonrieron-"Me gusta que seas independiente, que intentes hacerlo todo por tu cuenta, tu orgullo que te impide pedir ayuda igual que a mi, tu carácter, tu forma de ser...tu sonrisa"- Akane intentó contestar algo pero no sabía que decir ante esas palabras que la hicieron estremecerse.

-"No hay ni un solo aspecto de tí que quiera cambiar, eres perfecta así, ...p-pero si sigues pensando que me avergüenzo de estar contigo ahora mismo voy habitación por habitación gritándole a cada miembro de nuestras familias que eres mi novia, que estamos juntos"

-"No... no hace falta Ranma, gracias"

-"Akane de verdad, nunca pienses eso de mí, si vuelvo a decir algo como lo de antes será mentira, será porque estan nuestros padres o..."-Akane lo interrumpió con un beso, muy dulce, de esos que te hacen ver realmente las estrellas, y te dejan con ganas inmensas de más, como le ocurrió a Ranma.

-"Akane..."

-"Buenas noches Ranma"-Le dio otro corto beso y lo empujó fuera de la habitación.-"Mañana nos vemos"

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza dejando a su prometido totalmente en shock ante el hecho de que lo echara de su cuarto y la tentadora sonrisa que ella le dedicaba.

-"Buenas noches... Akane"

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_Bueno, he tardado horrores en actualizar, pero resulta que ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes, jejej, quien lo diría. Espero que la historia os siga enganchando, ya falta poco para terminar y creo que ya iba siendo hora porque esto se alargó demasiado. Pero bueno, aún quedarán como cuatro capítulos._

_Por favor, me gustaría mucho que me dejaseis comentarios porque no sé si la historia ya se está haciendo muy aburrida, porque en ese caso resumiré más para llegar al final. Ya se sabe, lo bueno y breve..._

_Un besazo a todos!!_

_Des_

* * *


	12. Consejos de una madre

_Bueno, al final se me dio por actualizar este fic también. Tengo que aprovechar que mi musa decidió hacerme una visita. Primero quiero pedirle perdón a AkaneKagome (mi querida Caro), porque le dije que en este capítulo por fin habría lemon, pero se retrasó para el siguiente ya que este se me hizo muy largo. Así lo siento mucho, pero espero que lo paséis igual de bien. Sin más os dejo con la lectura.  
_

* * *

_**Consejos de una madre**_

Al día siguiente hacía un sol radiante y todos decidieron pasar la mañana en la playa. Ranma fue desde un principio convertido en mujer. _"Insistencia de Kasumi",_ le había dicho a su prometida. Akane sonrió entendiendo porque su hermana había obligado a Ranma a ir en su forma maldita. Si fuera como hombre a la playa tarde o temprano acabaría como mujer y el bañador no cubriría sus "atributos". Y Kasumi no veía demasiado bien esa pequeña exhibición.

Al llegar al mar Ranma se tiró como un loco al agua.

-"Mi hijo es como un niño pequeño, ne? Akane-chan?"-Nodoka sonrió a su nuera mientras extendía la toalla sobre la arena.

-"Si tía, a veces es demasiado infantil"

-"¡¡Akaneeee!!"-gritó Ranma desde la orilla con retintín-"¡Ven a bañarte, el agua está buenísima!"

-"Pero muy tierno ¿verdad?"-La Sra. Saotome volvió a mirar a Akane con complicidad, provocando que ella se sonrojara-"Al menos lo es contigo"- La joven se sonrojó todavía más y solamente pudo acurrucarse en su toalla ante la risa disimulada de Nodoka.

-"¡Akane! ¡Ven al agua o voy yo a por ti!"-Se volvió a escuchar su grito a lo lejos, ajeno a los comentarios dichos por la boca de su madre.

-"¡B-Baka!, ¡Sabes de sobra que no me puedo meter en el agua!"-Intentando ignorar las miradas de su futura suegra.

En ese momento el joven Saotome salió del agua con mucha calma. Las gotas resbalaba por sus "ahora" curvilíneas formas. Echó a correr y se abalanzó sobre su prometida cogiéndola en brazos.

-"B-Baka, ¡¿Qué haces?!, ¡Bájame!"-Akane se intentó liberar, pero le era imposible

-"Te vas a bañar con tu prometido, quieras o no"-Le susurró muy bajito y de forma sensual al oído, para que solo la chica a la que llevaba en brazos lo escuchara. Echó a correr de nuevo hacia el agua con ella, aprovechando su estado de shock.

-"RAANMAA, n-no me sueltes, p-por favor"-El joven metió el cuerpo de ambos en el agua, manteniendo sujeta a su prometida por la cintura, evitando que se hundiera.

-"Kuso, si te mueves tanto no puedo agarrarte"-Realmente le resultaba difícil mantener a los dos a flote con los movimientos de la chica-"Maldita sea Akane relájate, no te voy a soltar"-Dijo de forma seria y tajante, de algún modo tenía que darle a entender que ella estaba a salvo con él.

Al momento paró de moverse y comprobó que Ranma era perfectamente capaz de aguantar de ella, su cabeza estaba totalmente fuera del agua y no corría ningún peligro.

-"¿Ves como no te hundes?, algún día podrías aprender a nadar si no fueras tan cabezota_"-"Aunque mejor sería que aprendiera a cocinar"_

-"No me gusta el agua, me hace sentir inútil e indefensa"-dijo aferrandose con desesperación a su cuello.

-"Indefensa no, pero inútil lo eres también en tierra"

-"¡INSENSIBLE!"-Golpe en la cabeza para el pobre Ranma

-"¡Oe!, que ahora mismo dependes de mi, que pasaría si me dejases inconsciente"

-"Que subiría encima de ti e iría remando a la orilla"-El chico mostró una sonrisa enorme y muy sensual en su rostro-"¿Q-Qué pasa?"

-"Con que...te subirías encima de mi ¿eh?, no tendrás otras intenciones para conmigo ¿verdad?"-Roja como un tomate, el rostro de Akane se podría confundir con su propio bañador carmín.

-"I...Idiota..."

-"Akane... aún no contestaste a mi pregunta de antes"

-"¿A... qué pregunta te refieres?"-Sabía de sobra cual era

-"A la de si...aquel día...ya..sabes, en tu habitación, pues si querías que..."-Pero pasó una lancha motora al lado de ellos, haciendo que Ranma tragara tanta agua que le fue imposible continuar hablando. Akane se aferró a él para no hundirse.

-"Uy, lo sentimos guapas, no os hemos visto, subir a la lancha no os vayáis a ahogar"-uno de los chicos que viajaban en esa embarcación cogió a Akane y la subió a bordo sin que esta apenas se diese cuenta.

-"¡Ey!, ¡¿se puede saber que hacéis?!, ¡soltarla ahora mismo!"-Ranma subió a la barca con gran agilidad dejando boquiabiertos a los tres chicos que ahí se encontraban.

-"Wow, ¡menuda la pelirroja esta!"

-"Vale, pues para ti la guerrera, yo me quedo con esta dulzura de ojos marrones"-El chico que tenía a Akane sobre sus piernas intentó acariciarle el cuello, pero esta lo detuvo sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza y propinándole un buen puñetazo en su cara, casi como los que le da a su prometido.

-"Joder con las chicas, las dos son peleonas"-Habló el tercer chico mientras se partia de risa al ver a su amigo retorciéndose de dolor.

-"Os venís con nosotros, tenemos dos cajas de cerveza, vamos a pasarlo bien chicas"-A Ranma casi le dan arcadas cuando uno de ellos se acercó a él intentando besarlo.

-"¡Ya me cansé!"- Con un par de patadas dejó inconscientes a los dos restantes-"¡¡Escucharme bien!! ¡¡Como volváis a acercaros a mí o a mi prometida os juro que os mataré!!"

-"Ranma...están inconscientes, no te pueden oír"

-"Por si acaso, que les quede bien claro"-El joven se aproximó a su prometida examinándola minuciosamente. Le estaba demostrando con ese simple gesto cuánto se preocupaba por ella-"¿Estás bien?, ¿Te han hecho algo?"

-"No no, estoy bien, vámonos de aquí Ranma"-El ojiazul asintió y tomando a su prometida en brazos saltó de la lancha.

* * *

Al llegar a la orilla se tumbaron un rato a esperar que sus trajes de baño se secasen, mientras escuchaban repetidas preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado en la lancha. A lo lejos vieron como los chicos iban despertando uno a uno y ponían la embarcación rumbo a la orilla.

-"Yo... prefiero irme al bungalow, estoy cansada"-Akane se levantó del suelo y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-"Está bien Akane, dentro de media hora subiré yo para preparar el almuerzo"

-"Hijo acompaña a tu prometida, no está bien que la dejes ir sola"

-"No hace falta tía, puedo llegar perfectamente"

-"Da igual, te acompaño, de todas formas no me apetece quedarme si están esos merodeando"- Ranma señalaba con su dedo a sus ingenuos asaltantes.

* * *

-"Gracias por defenderme de esos degenerados"

-"No...no hay de que, no soporto a esa clase de personas, si se llegasen a atrever a hacerte algo yo..."-Fue interrumpido por un delicioso beso en los labios, tierno y húmedo-"¿Y-Y eso a q-que ha venido?"

-"Es mi forma de darte las gracias, no le des más vueltas"

-"Akane..."-Detuvo a su prometida por un brazo, se iba a acercar para besarla cuando vio algo enfrente suya que lo paralizó.

-"¡AIREN!"-La amazona se interpuso en medio de la pareja –"Shampoo muy feliz de ver a Airen!

-"¿Q-Qué haces aquí Shampoo?"-El "gran" artista marcial intentaba quitarse a la amazona de encima, pero como siempre, sus intentos quedaron en eso.

-"¡SHAMPOO DETENTE!-La segunda prometida apareció en escena

**-"**Ukyo, ¿Tu también has venido?"

-"Lo siento Ranma, llevo siguiendo a Shampoo durante dos días, pero no he podido evitar que llegase aquí"

-"Chica de las espátulas no ser rival para Shampoo"-Después de sacarle la lengua con desprecio se giró de nuevo hacia el hombre al que aprisionaba- "Shampoo exigir saber porque Airen venir con chica violenta de vacaciones, tu solo poder tener citas con Shampoo"-dijo de forma melosa en un vano intento de seducir a Ranma, algo que al chico más bien desagradó.

-"Shampoo, esa "chica violenta" tiene nombre, y hemos venido por nuestros padres, ¿verdad Akane?"-Volteó para mirar a su prometida pero descubrió que no estaba-"Ukyo ¿Dónde está Akane?"

-"Pues... se fue minutos atrás"

-"¡Mierda!, otra vez está enfadada, tengo que ir a buscarla"-intentó moverse, pero de nuevo ese molesto obstáculo detenía sus propósitos.

-"Airen no ir con chica violenta, yo traer rico pastel para ti, así que primero Airen buscar agua caliente y luego llevar a Shampoo a dar romántico paseo por la playa mientras nos lo comemos, y después...poder aprovechar soledad del bosque para que Ranma convertir a Shampoo en su mujer"

-"¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE?!, Shampoo estás loca, suéltame de una vez, tengo que ir por Akane"

-"Airen no tener que ser tan tímido"-intentó acercarse para besarlo pero él lo esquivó liberándose de su asfixiante agarre, luego echó a correr camino al bungalow. Aunque por desgracia seguido de las dos chicas.

* * *

La joven Tendo entró en la cabaña con los humos por los aires, ¿Cómo era posible que Shampoo los siguiese hasta el camping? Y más aún, ¿Cómo sabía donde estaban?

-"¡Pues me da igual! Que hagan lo que quieran esos tres"- Se tiró de golpe en el sofá y encendió la televisión sin pararse a mirar que canal había puesto. –"Pero que se cree Shampoo, ¡estoy harta de ella!"

Y de nuevo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Ranma abrió la puerta de un portazo, seguido muy de cerca, como no, de Shampoo.

-"¡Akane!, déjame que te explique"-Suplicó el joven de la trenza acercándose a ella. Pero esta lo detuvo poniendo una mano delante de su cara.

-"¿Airen, porque no comer pastel de Shampoo?"

-"No hace falta Ranma, me voy a mi habitación"

-"P-Pero Akane... por favor no te enfades, yo no he hecho nada"-La joven Tendo miró de nuevo a los ojos de su prometido, recordó la conversación que tuvieran la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

**_"Yo te quiero a ti Akane. Sé que eres un poco marimacho, pero así me gustas y no quiero que cambies."_**

**_-"Akane de verdad, nunca pienses eso de mí, si vuelvo a decir o a hacer algo como lo de antes será mentira y tendré una buena explicación"_**

**Fin Flash Back**

Él le había dicho que la quería solamente a ella, y sabía que Shampoo no gozaba de esa privilegio, pero la forma en la que la amazona trataba a su NOVIO no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-"Sabes Ranma, te parecerá mentira, pero esta vez no es contigo con quien estoy enfadada"-Dirigiendo su vista hacia la china, la fulminó con la mirada.

-"¿Qué insinúa chica violenta?"

-"Chica violenta insinúa que como te atrevas a..."

-"¡Hola chicos!, Ranma, Akane ya llegamos... Oh vaya, veo que tenemos visita"-La familia llegó de la playa justo en el momento oportuno. Siempre igual, Akane tubo que callar. Sin decir nada subió a su habitación, dejando el caos de ahí abajo.

* * *

Después de la comida en la que Shampoo y Ukyo se acoplaron Akane decidió salir a pasear sola por el bosque, a descargar todas sus frustaciones.

Buscó un claro y se dedicó a entrenar, las katas lograron relajarla, y golpear el tronco de un árbol con todas sus fuerzas también fue de gran ayuda. Pero la imagen de la amazona abrazando a su prometido no se iba. Recordó como en la comida Shampoo la echó de su sitio para poder estar al lado de su "Airen", y como intentó darle de comer. Aunque pensándolo bien eso tuvo su gracia. Cuando dirigía los palillos con un poco de arroz hacia la boca de Ranma, Nodoka la detuvo por su muñeca._**-"Sabes querida, mi hijo lleva comiendo solo desde los 3 años, no creo que necesite tu ayuda ni para eso...ni para nada"-**_Shampoo se había quedado tan cortada...Akane se empezó a reír en medio del bosque rememorando ese detalle. Su suegra era de armas tomar, y al parecer estaba de su lado. Ciertamente una buena aliada

Ya más animada se puso en pie y esta vez se dedicó a practicar un poco de baile. No convenía dejarlo pasar, aunque practicar sin Ranma no tenía mucho sentido.

* * *

Por su parte el gran artista marcial se pasó toda la tarde huyendo de su prometida china. No lo dejó ni a sol ni a sombra, insistiendo todo el tiempo en que probara su pastel.

-"Por fin me libré de ella, uff está loca, ni muerto pruebo su tarta"

-"¡Ei! Ranma, ¡te encontré!"

-"¡¡Ahh!!, Ukyo no me des esos sustos"

-"Jajaja, lo siento, pero te vi esconderte aquí"

-"¿No te habrá visto Shampoo no?"

-"No tranquilo, la he despistado. ¿Y tu has encontrado ya a Akane?"-La chica de las espátulas se sentó en el suelo detrás de un arbusto junto a Ranma

-"No me ha dado tiempo de buscarla, Shampoo no se me despegaba"

-"Siento mucho que os haya encontrado, cuando me enteré que venía hacia aquí intenté impedírselo, pero no pude"

-"Tranquila U-Chan, no es culpa tuya, pero... me gustaría saber como supo donde estábamos"

-"Nabiki"

-"¿Nabiki?"

-"Si, le vendió la información"

-"Maldita sea, voy matar a mi cuñada"

-"jajaja, ¿tu cuñada?, vaya, veo que ahora sí que has admitido que estás con Akane. Dime Ranma, ¿también llamas al padre de Akane suegro delante de todos?"

-"C-Cállate, ¿E-Estás loca?, ellos no saben que estamos juntos, si lo supieran nos casarían mañana mismo, sabes como son"

-"Reconócelo, ya no te molesta esa idea"

-"E-Etto, yo... bueno..."

-"Mira que se te da mal mentir"

-"D-Déjame en paz. Se está haciendo de noche, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Akane"

-"De acuerdo, si veo a Shampoo la entretendré"

-"Gracias U-Chan"

-"¡Ei Ranma! Otra cosa"-Dijo gritando ya que el joven se marchaba-"¡ni loco pruebes la tarda de Shampoo!"

-"Tranquila, ya lo sé"-Le guiñó un ojo y continuó su búsqueda.

* * *

Después de ensayar varias horas Akane decidió volver a la cabaña, ya empezaba a oscurecer y podría perderse por el bosque. Cuando llegó solamente estaban su hermana y Nodoka preparando la cena, las saludó y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Ranma volvía del bosque sin éxito en su búsqueda. Iba a ir al bungalow pero escuchó unos gritos y alaridos horripilantes provenientes del restaurante del camping. Se dirigió a toda prisa hasta allí y casi tiró la puerta abajo, pero lo que vio... lo hizo ir resbalándose por la pared poco a poco hasta quedar shockeado en el suelo.

Su padre y el Sr. Tendo se encontraban encima de un escenario intentando cantar una canción. Cada uno con un micrófono siendo iluminados por luces de colores mientras entonaban una especie de canción de telenovela. No había duda-_"Están ebrios perdidos"-_ Pensó. Se levantó e intentó escabullirse.

-"¡RRRRanma, huijo mío! Ven a cantar con tu padrrrre!"-Las palabras se les atrancaban debido a su estado.

-"OHHH, pero ssssi essss mi futurrro yerno, ¡ven con tu suegrrro!"

-"¿E-Están locos?,¡¡dejarme en paz!!"-Pero Ranma se vio arrastrado al medio del escenario. Por suerte para él, el local estaba casi vacío, pero estaba seguro que con ayuda de los micrófonos y altavoces todo el camping estaba enterado de lo que ocurría ahí dentro.

"Hijo mio..."-Soun y Genma rodearon a Ranma bloqueándole cualquier vía de escape-"Ya te hasss hecccho todo un hombrrre, y prronto te cassarás con mi pequeñita"

-"Eh... Sr.Tendo, tal vez debería de irse a acostar"-_"Es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer el sake"_

-"No RRRRanma, escuccccha lo que dice, tu madrre me pidió que hablara contigo, de hombrre a hombrre"-El hombre del turbante hinchó su pecho, mostrando la solemnidad del momento.

-"Ohaji es mejor que tu también te vayas a dormir, los dos estáis ebrios y estáis haciendo el ridículo"

-"Esstamos perfectamente, ne? Saotome, y essto es importante"

-"Sí RRanma, hay cosas que deberrrías saberrr. Tu y Akkane estáis creciendo"

-"¡¿Q-Qué?!"-El joven de la trenza se empezaba a asustar.

-"Y querreis experimentarrrr cossas más... íntimas entre vosotrros ne??"-Ahora si que Ranma se quedó más que shockeado

-"Tendo-Kun tienne rrazón, y sobrre todo tu al ser un hombrre"

-"¿P-P-P-Pero q-q-que d-d-decís?"

-"Vamoss RRRRanma, estáis prrometidos, no tiene nadda de malo. Siempre y cuando sea única y exclusivamente con mi pequeña"-La ultima frase fue pronunciada con total seriedad y sin un solo balbuceo, se notaba que hablaba en serio. Al parecer la visita de Shampoo no lo había alterado solo a él.

-"Clarrro Tendo-Kun, ¿Con quién másss iba a intentarrlo mi hijo ssi no es con Akkane?. Mira RRRanma, tu madrre me pidió que te diesse esto, aunque nosotrros no esstamos a favor"- El padre de Ranma le extendió en la mano una pequeña cajita de cartón a su hijo. El joven la cogió tembloroso y empezó a leer la tapa.

-"¿Pr-Pr-Preservativos?"

-"Clarró muchacho, ¡supongo que sabess usarlos!, como ves te damos permiso para que te acerques a Akkane. Pero si prreferís no usarlos y engendrar ya vuestro heredero...no hay inconveniente"-Con la caja en la mano Ranma perdió el conocimiento en medio del local.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Bueno ¿que tal?, espero que os haya gustado. Como veis no incluí el lemon aquí porque se me alargó demasiado. La idea de Genma y Soun dándole los preservativos a Ranma fue expontánea, no sé si sobraba pero yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo e imaginándome la escena en mi cabeza. Yo solita en mi habitación me partía de risa_

_Espero vuestros comentarios con mucha ilusión!! Porque vosotros y mi musa soys los que me animáis a seguir!!_

_Un besazo a todos y de todo corazón_

_**Des**_


	13. Se levanta el secreto

_**Hola queridísimos fanáticos de Ranma y Akane, espero que este capítulo cumpla las espectativas de todos ustedes, porque como verán, aquí llega el motivo por el que puse una "M" en la categoría de este fic. Es decir, que llegaron las escenas Lemon! Hacía mucho que no escribía este tipo de escenas y estoy un poco oxidada, pero lo prometido es deuda. Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_**Se levanta el secreto**_

Akane llegó a la cabaña justo cuando la noche se le echó encima. Kasumi y su tía estaban preparando ya la cena en la cocina.

-"Akane ¿ya has vuelto?, la cena estará lista enseguida"

-"Sí, Kasumi, ya llegué, ¿Os hecho una mano?"

-"No hace falta querida"-Nodoka quería muchísimo a Akane, y deseaba con toda su alma que fuese ella la que se convirtiera en la esposa de su hijo, pero también sabía de sobra que sus dotes culinarias no eran precisamente las mejores –"¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño mientras terminamos?"

-"Sí, será lo mejor, ¿Hay alguien más en casa?"-_ "Lo que menos me apetece ahora es ver a esa chinita colgada del cuello de Ranma"_

-"No querida, mandé a Genma a buscar a Ranma"-_"Y espero que haya hablado con él de lo que le pedí, sino tendré que hacerlo yo"- _"Pero aún no han vuelto"

-"Vale, pues me voy a dar un baño"

-"No tardes, ya casi está la cena"

* * *

Dos minutos después de que Akane subiera las escaleras y se metiera en el baño por la puerta de la cabaña entraron dos hombres muy borrachos llevando a rastras a un joven en estado de shock. Nodoka estaba colocando la mesa cuando vio entrar al trío

-"¿Pero que os ha pasado?"-Dijo más bien refiriéndose al estado de su hijo

-"Naaaada, Rrrranma ha entendido muy biennnn nuesssstra charla"-La señora Saotome se acercó a su hijo y lo recostó con cuidado en el suelo, ignorando totalmente a su esposo.

-"¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho exactamente?, ¡Lo has dejado en trance Genma!"

-"Naada, solo le hemosss dicho que como Saotome que esss, querrá experimentarrr cossas nuevass con Akane, y que ssi prefiere no usarr preservativos mejor"-Nodoka se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-"Vamos tenemos que hacerlo reaccionar"-Dijo levantando a su hijo para poder echarle un vaso de agua en la cara.

-"Ahhhhh, ¿Qué pasa?"-Ranma-chan se levantó de golpe del suelo

-"Hijo, olvida todo lo que te ha dicho tu padre, empecemos de cero"

* * *

La pequeña Tendo salía del baño ajena a todo lo que sucedía abajo. -"Creo que he tardado demasiado, seguramente habrán empezado a cenar, debo darme prisa"- Con rapidez se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, ya que solo llevaba una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo. Pero vio salir alguien del cuarto contiguo que no se esperaba.

-"¡Shampoo!"-La amazona se sobresaltó al ser sorprendida saliendo del cuarto de Ranma

-"Chica violenta, ¿Qué querer?"-Cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho mostraba una mirada altiva y desafiante.

-"Ese es el cuarto de Ranma, ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?"

-"Nada que sea asunto tuyo, solo mío y de airen"

-"Mira pequeña psicópata, ¡te prohíbo que te acerques a él!, ¡¿Está claro?!"-Shampoo se quedó muy sorprendida ante lo que su rival decía, pero decidió seguir el juego.

-"Akane muy celosa últimamente, ¿Pasar algo con airen que Shampoo deba saber?"-Akane se puso roja recordando toodo lo que había pasado con Ranma, pero no se dejó intimidar por ella.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo, tu solo déjalo en paz, te ha dejado claro muchas veces que no quiere nada contigo, así que ¡acéptalo!"-La amazona se estaba empezando a enfadar, ¿Qué diablos había pasado entre ellos mientras estuvo en China?. Empezaba a sospechar lo peor, pero no perdería contra Akane tan fácilmente.

-"Airen decir muchas cosas cuando chica violenta estar delante, pero cuando estar a solas con Shampoo decir otras muchas... como hace un momento"- Su mirada se desvió con picardía hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Ranma, luego miró de forma burlesca a su interlocutora. Akane no se podía creer lo que decía.

-"¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Ranma nunca te diría nada de lo que tu insinúas!"

-"¿Por qué estar tan segura?"

-"¡POR QUÉ RANMA ESTÁ CONMIGO, ME QUIERE A MI! ¡¡TE ENTERAS?!"

* * *

Ranma se había recuperado del shock, se encontraba sentado en la mesa a esperar como el resto a que Akane bajara para poder empezar a cenar. Su sonrojo seguía presente debido a la conversación que había mantenido con su madre hace apenas unos minutos

**Flash Back**

Después de calentar un poco de agua y echársela por encima su madre se lo llevó a parte para tener una breve charla con él. Básicamente le pidió que olvidara lo que su padre le hubiese dicho.

-"Hijo lo siento mucho, pensaba que esta conversación te resultaría menos incómoda si fuera con tu padre, de hombre a hombre"

-"Ma-Mamá, no tienes que..."

-"Ranma, yo solo pretendía decirte que Akane y tu tenéis todo nuestro apoyo para hacer lo que deseéis hacer, estáis prometidos y puedes demostrarle cuán varonil eres con toda nuestra autorización. Siempre y cuando Akane esté totalmente de acuerdo, yo sé que ella también desea estar contigo, pero las mujeres somos complicadas, no debes forzarla hijo"

-"M-M-Mamá A-Akane y yo no..."-Nodoka sonrió viendo a su hijo totalmente avergonzado.

-"Hijo, deja ya de fingir, sé que Akane y tu estáis juntos por fin, y me alegro mucho por vosotros. ¿Al menos Genma te dio el paquetito?"-Ranma tembloroso metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó aquella cajita que lo había dejado totalmente inconsciente-"supongo que sabes usarlo, personalmente me encantaría que me dierais un nietecito lo más pronto posible, pero para una mujer es importante sentirse segura, y Akane te agradecerá el gesto, ya verás"-Le sonrió a su hijo y se marchó por la puerta para terminar de colocar la mesa. Ranma se quedó un par de segundos pensando, luego decidió guardar la cajita de nuevo en el bolsillo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Al menos con su madre la conversación no le había resultado tan incómoda, además ella fue muy discreta y se sentó a la mesa sin volver a comentar nada. Su padre y el sr. Tendo tampoco estaban en condiciones de preguntar al respecto, de hecho, Ranma dudaba que se acordaran ya de todo lo que dijeron en el karaoque. La borrachera causa estragos, ahora se les había pasado el efecto pero eran víctimas de las consecuencias del sake. _–"Les está bien empleado"_-pensaba el joven para sus adentros.

-"¿Pero que diablos está haciendo Akane en el baño?"-Nabiki había llegado hace apenas unos minutos, por suerte para Ranma no había sido testigo de lo ocurrido.

-"Es cierto, lleva mucho tiempo arriba, Ranma ve a buscarla, tal vez le haya pasado alg..."- Kasumi no pudo terminar ya que un grito procedente del piso superior sorprendió a todos.

-"¡POR QUÉ RANMA ESTÁ CONMIGO, ME QUIERE A MI! ¡¡TE ENTERAS?!"

Todos reconocieron la voz al instante. Soun y Genma parecieron recuperarse milagrosamente de su resaca. Nodoka sonrió alegremente al imaginarse a quién le estaba gritando su, ahora más que nunca, nuera. Nabiki también sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia el joven de coleta que estaba sentado frente a ella.

-"Vaya vaya, de lo que uno se entera ¿verdad?... cuñadito"-Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el sonrojado y sorprendido muchacho. Ranma se levantó de golpe y empezó a subir como loco las escaleras para averiguar que demonios estaba pasando ahí arriba. Dos segundos después el resto de la familia hizo lo mismo.

Cuando llegó al piso se sorprendió de la imagen con la que se encontró. Una furiosa Shampoo atacaba con sus bomboris a su prometida. Vio como Akane solo podía limitarse a esquivar los golpes ya que con sus manos sujetaba la toalla que la envolvía. Todo esto ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, en el que pudo notar el pánico en los ojos de su Akane, y lo comprendía. Shampoo realmente daba miedo, estaba poseída por la rabia y esta vez parecía querer matarla. Sin que la joven pudiese evitarlo recibió un golpe en el costado que la hizo doblarse de rodillas en el suelo. Sin perder más el tiempo Ranma se interpuso entre las dos muchachas evitando que Shampoo le diera el golpe definitivo.

-"¡¡Shampoo!! ¡¡Se puede saber que demonios haces?!"-La sujetó con dureza por sus muñecas obligándola a tirar sus armas. Aunque fuera una mujer no permitiría que nadie dañara a la criatura que tenía a sus espaldas temblando de miedo. Shampoo ni siquiera lo miró, seguía con la vista fija en Akane, matándola con la mirada.

-"Esto no ser asunto de Ranma, ser pelea entre Akane y yo"-Su voz era seria y dura, sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Pero por una vez Ranma no se dejó conmover por ver llorar a una mujer.

-"¡¿Y te crees que esto es una pelea justa?!, ¡Tu con tus armas y Akane totalmente desarmada!"- Shampoo relajó un poco su cuerpo y Ranma pudo aflojar su agarre. Entonces la amazona dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-"¿Ser cierto lo que ella decir?, ¿Tu haber elegido a Akane?"- Hubo un silencio en el que todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta del muchacho, incluida Akane que se incorporó del suelo colocándose la toalla. Ranma miró para ella, y le sonrió dulcemente dándole ánimos.

-"Creo que se acabó nuestro secreto ¿ne?" –Una clara muestra de felicidad apareció en los rostros de toda la familia sin acabarse de creer del todo lo que habían escuchado.

**-"**Sí... supongo que ya no lo podemos esconder"-Le devolvió la sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Shampoo se liberó del agarre de Ranma con brusquedad, con la vista en el suelo desapareció de la estancia. En el piso de abajo se oyó la puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse con brusquedad. Se había ido.

Cuando la amazona desapareció Ranma se acercó a su prometida sujetándola por los hombros la observó con detenimiento.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Te llegó a hacer algo?"-habló muy bajito solo para ella

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"-El pelinegro la abrazó con mucha ternura, descansando su barbilla en el hombro de la joven, y sujetando su cabeza con delicadeza para que también ella se apoyara en él.

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- un grito general los devolvió a la realidad, recordándoles que estaban en presencia de su familia.

-"¡Mis hijos, mis hijos!"-gritaba Soun abrazándolos con fuerza-"¡Por fin!, ¡cuanto tiempo esperando por esto!, ¡Buahhhhhhhh!!"

-"Bien hecho hermanita"-Dijo Nabiki acercándose a ella-"Veo que por fin lograste cazarlo"

-"Enhorabuena chicos, al fin se decidieron"

-"Akane-chan, me alegro mucho por vosotros, sé que mi hijo será muy feliz a tu lado"

-"JAJAJA, ese es mi hijo, ¡Un digno Saotome!"

Los jóvenes prometidos se vieron abordados por sus familias, que no paraban de reír, llorar y felicitarles.

* * *

Había pasado una hora y Akane ya estaba harta de su familia. Se había terminado de vestir, había cenado y pasado el tiempo pero su familia seguía atosigándola. Su tía y Nabiki no paraban de hacerle preguntas indiscretas sobre qué había hecho con su prometido, desde cuándo estaban juntos y sugerencias sobre lo qué podría hacer con él ahora que estaban juntos. Akane observaba como Ranma estaba en la misma situación, siendo acosado por su padre y su tío.

-"¡¡Oyaji!!, ¡No te pienso contar semejante cosa!"-Decía el joven a la vez que le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza a su padre.

-"Pero hijo, por algo te hemos dado el regalo de antes"-Ranma se sonrojó furiosamente y le propinó otro golpe en el mismo sitio de antes.

Akane se preguntaba de qué regalo hablarían, pero lo cierto es que prefería no saberlo, seguramente no sería nada bueno. Se alegró de que su hermana Kasumi ya se hubiese ido a dormir, si escuchara las desvergüenzas que su familia les estaban aconsejando que hicieran habría muerto de la impresión.

Por suerte la joven encontró su vía de escape cuando llegó Ukyo.

-"¿Qué me he perdido?"-Fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar la cocinera cuando vio el caos en el que estaba sumido el salón. Mirando el alboroto que se había formado le contaron con pesar que su secreto se había ido al traste a causa de Shampoo. Y que ahora su familia estaba como loca por la noticia. Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de la chica de las espátulas.

-"Ukyo, es muy tarde, supongo que te quedarás a dormir con nosotros ¿ne?"-Akane la miró con la esperanza de que aceptara su proposición. Ukyo se quedó sorprendida y Ranma no perdía palabra de la conversación de las muchachas.

_-"Akane...¿Qué estás tramando?"-_Pensó el pelinegro observándolas desde el otro extremo del salón.

-"Pues...lo cierto es que te lo agradezco, estoy muy cansada y es muy tarde para emprender el camino de vuelta"

-"¡Genial!, te cedo mi habitación, no hay más sitio en la casa así que por favor acéptalo"- Ranma no entendía que pretendía su prometida.

-"Akane... ¿y tu dónde vas a dormir?"-Preguntó con interés la joven de los okonomiyakis. Akane sonrió con alegría ante su idea.

-"Fuera, en mi habitación había una tienda de campaña y un saco de dormir, supongo que para emergencias, voy a montarla ahora mismo y a avisar al encargado"-_"Que buena idea he tenido, fuera mi familia no me molestará, si me quedo seguro que no me dejarán dormir en toda la noche siguiendo con las preguntas"_

-"Pe..pero Akane, no te pienso quitar la cama, yo dormiré fuera"-Pero la joven Tendo no la escuchó. Subió las escaleras corriendo y bajó con dos bultos a su espalda, uno con el saco y otro con la tienda.

-"Hasta mañana familia, nos vemos en el desayuno"- Atravesó feliz y sonriendo la estancia hasta la puerta de salida en donde se encontró a un Ranma con cara de pocos amigos. Con la mirada el ojiazul le lanzó un mensaje clarísimo de interpretar por ella.

_-"¿Me piensas abandonar aquí a mi suerte?"-_ Akane sonrió feliz, como una niña traviesa le guiñó un ojo y le echó la lengua.-_"Sí, ahí te quedas"-_Fue la clarísima interpretación que Ranma le dio a ese gesto. Y con todo el morro del mundo la chica salió por la puerta para montar su tienda.

* * *

Increíblemente a la media hora ya había montado su tienda e ido a avisar al encargado de que ocuparía una plaza en el camping. _-"No te preocupes niña, no te la cobraré, ya has pagado por el bungalow. Además, el camping está prácticamente vacío y no hay problema por que ocupes una parcela por una noche"-_Le había dicho de forma muy amable.

Con todo listo se metió en la tienda y extendió su saco de dormir, era amarillo y muy grande, se podría decir que flotaba ahí dentro. La noche estaba muy calurosa y bien podría haberse tapado únicamente con una fina sábana. Todo estaba perfecto, la tranquilidad del bosque que quedaba a unos metros de ella, los grillos cantando, la noche despejada, los truenos... ¿truenos?

La joven se incorporó de golpe, esos malditos ruidos perturbaron su tranquilidad. Se acercaba una tormenta. Pudo ver como los relámpagos iluminaban el interior de la tienda de campaña para ser seguidos por unos pocos segundos de diferencia por los truenos. La tormenta estaba muy cerca, dentro de poco comenzaría a llover.

Akane se cobijó dentro del saco, tapándose incluso la cabeza, pero el miedo invadió su cuerpo cuando la tienda empezó a moverse con brusquedad. Ruidos irreconocibles para ella rodeaban la tienda, cada vez más fuertes y extraños. ¿Árboles?, ¿animales? No tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser, pero estaba muerta de miedo.

Los ruidos se intensificaron, y parecían dirigirse hacia la entrada. La cremallera empezó a abrirse por algo o alguien. La joven se arrinconó en una esquina de la estancia observando totalmente aterrada como la puerta se abría de golpe.

-"¡YAAAAA!"- Tapándose los ojos no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte chillido. En ese momento un divertido Ranma asomó su cabeza por el hueco viendo a su prometida temblando en una esquina totalmente acurrucada y muerta de miedo.

-"Cu-cu Akane"- La joven abrió los ojos para poder ver a su prometido asomando la cabeza hacia el interior-"¿Qué pasa?, no tendrás miedo de esos ruidos extraños ¿verdad?"- Ranma supuso que Akane no se encontraría muy feliz con la tormenta, y aprovechó eso para poder vengarse por lo de antes. Llevaba un buen rato haciendo ruidos con ramas y moviendo la tienda con sus manos para asustar a la joven-_"Pensabas que ibas a salir impune por lo de antes ¿verdad?, nadie le hace una jugarreta como esa a Ranma Saotome"_

-"¡Ba-baka!, ¡¿Eras tu el de los ruidos?! ¡¡Pretendes matarme o que?!"

-"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso fue por abandonarme a mi suerte allí dentro, te lo tienes bien merecido"-Ranma empezó a introducirse en la tienda sin pedir permiso, manteniendo su sonrisa en al cara. Pero Akane se lo impidió poniéndose en medio.

-"¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar que entres ahora? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste?"-Ranma puso su cara de perrito abandonado, intentando convencer a su terca prometida.

-"Vamos Akane, era una broma, venga déjame entrar que va a empezar a llover y no quiero convertirme en chica"- La pequeña Tendo lo miró evaluando la situación. Pero sabía de sobra que no podía luchar contra la mirada de su prometido.

-"Anda pasa"-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle sitio. El ojiazul sonrió viendo su plan cumplido. Entró y cerró la cremallera justo en el momento que empezó a llover con muchísima fuerza.

-"Vaya, me he librado por los pelos"

-"Pues reza para que pare pronto de llover porque tarde o temprano tendrás que salir de aquí"- Ranma miró para ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y ligeramente sonrojado, dando a entender que ocultaba algo-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó ella.

-"Ve-verás, tu padre no quiere que te deje sola aquí a fuera con la tormenta. Y me ha obligado a venir a dormir aquí contigo"-Akane se sonrojó enormemente.

-"¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ni hablar! ¡¿Pe-pero como no te has negado idiota?!"-El sonrojo desapareció del rostro del chico para ser sustituido por una clara expresión de fastidio.

-"Lo siento mucho, pero no es fácil ignorar a tu padre cuando se convierte en una cabeza gigante de dos metros ¿sabes?, además... no sabía que odiaras tanto la idea de dormir conmigo"-Ranma torció la cara hacia un lado, no queriendo mirarla. Akane se sintió un poco culpable y con delicadeza se acercó a él para poder tomarlo de la barbilla y hacer que la mirara.

-"L-lo siento Ranma, no quería decir eso, es que... me da mucha vergüenza lo que puedan pensar nuestros padres"

-"Akane... te aseguro que nuestros padres no pueden pensar peor de nosotros"-Sonrió pícaramente-"Tienen toda una variedad de ideas pervertidas acerca de lo que pudimos haber hecho"-_"Y si supieras lo que me anduvieron diciendo a mi..." _

-"Sí, tienes razón, creo que hasta piensan que su querido heredero ya está en camino"-El ojiazul le acarició la mejilla dándole confianza.

-"Entonces...¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?"-Preguntó suplicante.

-"Claro tonto"-sonrió Akane mientras se acostaba dejándole sitio para él. Ranma se iba a tumbar a su lado cuando se dio cuenta de algo

-"Esto...Akane, ¿No hay más sacos?"-La chica reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que solo estaba el suyo.

-"...no..."

-"B-bueno, no te preocupes, no hace frío, duermo bien así"-Ranma se abrazó a si mismo dándose un poco de calor. Lo cierto es que con la llegada de la tormenta la temperatura había bajado. Akane se incorporó meditando la situación ante la atenta mirada de su prometido. Entonces abrió su saco al completo, dejándolo como una manta muy tupida. Se acercó a Ranma y lo tapó con mucho cuidado, arropándolo como si fuese un niño. Ranma se sonrojó pero una cálida sensación apareció en su cuerpo, se sintió totalmente cuidado y mimado, como un niño pequeño. La joven se tumbó a su lado de nuevo, esta vez más cerca para poder taparse ella también con la improvisada manta. El joven la abrazó con cariño, pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza para servirle de almohada, y el otro rodeando su cintura dándole calor y protección.

-"Gracias...Akane"

-"D-De nada..."

Permanecieron así, abrazados y trasmitiéndose calor mutuamente. Pero lo cierto es que no conseguían dormir.

-"Ranma..."-La joven levantó ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-"D-Dime..."

-"Gracias por defenderme delante de Shampoo y por decirle que... que estás conmigo"-El joven la miró conmovido. Podía entender perfectamente porque era tan importante para ella que le aclarara todo a Shampoo. Después de todo, él mismo estaría encantado de que Akane le gritara en las mismísimas narices a Ryoga y a Kuno que ella lo quería a él.

-"No me tienes que agradecer nada, después de todo quien se lo dijo fuiste tu, yo solo no lo negué. Si le hubiese aclarado la situación desde un principio nuestra familia seguiría sin saberlo, y podríamos habernos ahorrado lo de antes"-besó la punta de su nariz con suavidad

-"Es cierto, lo de antes fue verdaderamente incómodo"

-"Sí... ¿A ti que te preguntaron?"-Preguntó con curiosidad, pero al ver la cara roja de su prometida supo que pasó por lo mismo que él.

-"Pues... querían saber hasta donde llegamos... ¿Y a ti?"

-"L-Lo mismo"

-"¿Y qué les dijiste?"

-"Pues que eso era asunto nuestro, y que no les pensaba decir nada"

-"Lo mismo les dije yo"-Ambos sonrieron con complicidad-"Por cierto, ¿Hasta donde hemos llegado anata?"-Preguntó la joven con sensualidad incitando al joven de la coleta. Ranma sonrió abrazándola con fuerza, juntando sus cuerpos.

-"Solo hasta el principio, todavía nos queda mucho más por hacer... Koishii"-Akane se sintió desfallecer ante la mirada tan provocativa que le estaba dedicando su prometido. De repente sintió como sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de Ranma. Siendo devorados por un tierno y suave beso.

Ranma empezó a acariciar el abdomen de la chica con una mano, mientras la otra seguía sirviendo de almohada para ella. No iba a obligarla a nada, tal como le había dicho su madre, después de todo, era la mujer de su vida, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para experimentar con ella todo lo que les quedaba. De momento se conformaba con poder besarla. Sin embargo notó como la chica acariciaba su pecho por encima de su camisa, y se sorprendió cuando notó como ella empezaba a desabotonarla. Rompió el beso con suavidad para poder mirarla, intentando adivinar si era lo que parecía o se lo estaba imaginando.

-"No quería"-Dijo ella mirándolo intensamente

-"¿A...A que te refieres?"

-"Aquel día, en mi cuarto, cuando nos besamos de aquella forma... reconozco que tenía miedo pero... no quería que parases... como no quiero que lo hagas ahora"-Ranma sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, la sangre pareció dejar de fluir por sus venas, o tal vez era porque se empezó a acumular en otro punto.

-"A... Akane... ¿Estás segura? Yo quiero... es decir... me... encantaría pero... no quiero presionarte"-Akane le sonrió con ternura volviendo a besarlo, esta vez con un beso más intenso.

-"Baka"-Intentó hablar entre besos-"No me presionas... me... me muero de ganas de ser tuya al fin"-

Ranma paró de besarla y la miró ardientemente. Decía la verdad, ella se moría de ganas por ser suya, y él igualmente se moría por entregarse a la mujer que amaba. Ya no tenía ningún motivo para reprimirse, así que se lanzó sobre ella para poder devorarla a besos. La aprisionó con su pecho contra el suelo, sintiendo sus delicadas curvas bajo su cuerpo, volviéndolo loco de deseo.

Akane correspondió con la misma pasión a las caricias que le regalaba su prometido, su cuerpo ardía, pedía tocar y ser tocado por él. Lo sujetó por el cuello, atrayendo su cabeza más a ella, instándole a profundizar el beso.

Ranma rozó con su lengua los labios de su prometida, los cuales se abrieron permitiéndole entrar en su boca. Pudo saborear todo el interior y juguetear su lengua, excitándose ambos ante ese intenso contacto. El joven empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuello de su prometida, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, luego deslizó las tiras de su pijama hacia abajo, dejando desnudos sus hombros. Ranma se separó de los labios de su prometida para poder besar su cuello. Akane sentía miles de corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna, Ranma la estaba volviendo loca. Acarició el pecho desnudo de su prometido entre la camisa abierta, haciendo que el joven gimiera de placer ante el contacto. Subió hasta sus hombros y lo despojó por completo de ella.

El ojiazul bajó un poco más y se dedicó a besar y morder los hombros de su prometida. Estaba totalmente perdido en el deseo. Empezó a subir sus fuertes manos por el vientre de la chica, acariciándolo con firmeza, denotando las ansias que tenía por sentirla, por acariciarla de todas las maneras posibles. Fue arrastrando la tela del pijama junto con sus caricias, quedando toda arrugada en la zona de los pechos. Queriendo ver lo que había debajo comenzó a quitarle la prenda con delicadeza. La miró a los ojos para saber si estaba todo bien. Ella por respuesta estiró los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Ranma le sonrió con cariño viéndola tan entregada.

Habiendo retirado la camisa, bajó su mirada para poder ver sus pechos totalmente libres de prenda alguna. Se sonrojó furiosamente al verlos tan expuestos, erguidos y con los pezones erectos a causa de la excitación de la joven. Akane lo vio totalmente concentrado, con su mirada fija en ella, se sintió vulnerable y ligeramente avergonzada, por lo que intentó cubrirse, pero Ranma se lo impidió tomándola con delicadeza de las muñecas, apartando sus manos de los pechos.

-"Por favor... quiero verte..."-Akane se sonrojó furiosamente-"Déjame..."- con esas palabras desarmó a su prometida que desistió de intentar taparse. El joven subió a besarla intensamente en los labios, pero rápidamente volvió a descender para apoderarse de uno de sus pechos con la boca.

-"ahhh"

Akane gimió ante la inesperada caricia, recibiendo por primera vez sensaciones que nunca creyó poder sentir. Ranma lamía y succionaba el pezón con ansia y gran maestría. Le encantaba esa mujer, era preciosa... su tacto... su olor... su sabor... todo de ella lo enloquecía. La joven arqueó su espalda acercando sus pechos más a la boca de su prometido, sentía crecer un gran ardor en todo su cuerpo, y una sensación de humedad apareció entre sus piernas. Inconscientemente levantó sus caderas juntándolas con las de su prometido. Ambos gimieron sonoramente al sentir sus intimidades rozarse, aún a través de la tela Akane notó la excitación del joven.

Ranma dejó de lamer sus pechos para mirarla intensamente. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, iban a dar un paso muy importante, algo muy íntimo entre dos personas, algo que ambos deseaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. La peliazul dirigió sus manos a través del pecho de su prometido hasta el cinturón del pantalón. Lo desabrochó ante su atenta mirada. Le sonrió con picardía obteniendo de él el mismo gesto. Con sus manos deslizó el pantalón hasta el suelo, aprovechando para acariciar el trasero y piernas de su prometido por el camino. Ranma cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias, sintiéndose deseado por ella, le encantaba esa sensación. Akane volvió a subir sus manos y repitió el mismo recorrido, llevándose esta vez los boxers de su prometido.

Ranma quedó totalmente desnudo sobre la joven, con la mirada de ella fija sobre él.

-"¿Te-te gusto?"-preguntó con cierto temor

Akane comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada, un rostro angelical y a la vez apuesto y sensual, unos ojos azules que podrían matarla si quisiera debido a su intensidad. Un cuello fuerte, unos pectorales de infarto, unos hombros y brazos muy desarrollados que le daban protección solo a ella, unos abdominales duros y bien definidos. Tragó duro al observar su miembro excitado debido a sus caricias, y por último sus piernas, tan perfectas como el resto del cuerpo.

-"¿Q-Qué si me gustas?, eres lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida Ranma" –El joven sonrió feliz y orgulloso. Dispuesto a demostrarle que el también se volvía loco por ella se inclinó para comenzar a besar su vientre. Con sus manos agarró el elástico del pantalón del pijama y comenzó a retirarlo por sus largas piernas, llevándose también la ropa interior de la joven. Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

-"Tu si que eres perfecta Akane... "-Le susurró al oído sensualmente mientras la recorría con sus ojos y sus manos de arriba abajo. Acariciando su cuello, hombros, pecho, abdomen, muslos... -"...y me tienes completamente loco... y enamorado"- La joven lo miró sorprendida.-"Te amo Akane" – Besándola ardientemente se dejó llevar por todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

-"Ranma... yo también te amo...quiero ser tuya"-Dijo devolviéndole los besos-"...onegai..."- Ranma se estremeció al escuchar su pedido. Con una mano la incitó a abrir las piernas, pero antes de colocarse entre ellas recordó algo.

-"E-Espera...tengo que..."-Akane lo miró sin comprender, él la besó en la mejilla y se separó de ella con suavidad. Luego buscó su pantalón entre toda la ropa esparcida y extrajo la famosa cajita del bolsillo. Sacó un preservativo y se dispuso a ponérselo, por fortuna estaba informado acerca de su uso. Akane comprendió de qué se trataba y sonrió con dulzura. Su prometido se preocupaba por ella más que ella misma. Cuando el joven terminó de colocárselo la chica se acercó a él para abrazarlo por la espalda y besar sus hombros.

-"Gracias... por preocuparte por mí"-Ranma se dio la vuelta le sonrió y la besó mientras la volvía a recostar.

-"Por nosotros, cualquier cosa que te pase a ti me afecta a mi... y un bebé sería responsabilidad de los dos"- Le acarició con dulzura su mejilla y la besó tiernamente. Los besos se intensificaron de nuevo y Ranma ya no aguantaba más. Con delicadeza volvió a separarle las piernas colocándose entre ellas. Gimió ante el primer contacto con la intimidad de su prometida. Respiraban entrecortadamente, estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos a la vez.

-"¿Lista?"

-"...Si..."-asintió temblando ligeramente.

El chico comenzó a introducirse en ella y ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido. Akane notaba como el miembro de Ranma presionaba contra su intimidad, buscando hacerse sitio dentro de ella. Notaba una gran presión y una ligera sensación de dolor. Ranma buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos dándole a entender que estaba con ella, apretándola con cariño continuó empujando hacia su interior. Notó como llegó a un tope, con un suave impulso atravesó la barrera quedando ya por fin completamente unido a su mujer. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Akane, apretó la mano de su prometido intentando dispersar ese pequeño malestar, pero a los pocos segundos el dolor desapareció para dar paso a una increíble sensación de placer.

-"¿...estás bien?"-Preguntó preocupado alzando la mirada hacia su prometida.

-"Nunca ...me he sentido mejor"-Ranma sonrió inmensamente feliz. Despació comenzó a moverse, un suave y ligero vaivén que lo llevaba dentro y fuera de ella. Los jadeos empezaron a intensificarse, las sensaciones eran maravillosas y nuevas para ambos. El pelinegro comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, buscando sentirse todavía más unido a ella la agarró por las caderas y empujó con más fuerza a su interior, provocando que escaparan placenteros gemidos de la boca de su prometida. Akane enredó sus manos en los cabellos de su prometido, acercando todo su cuerpo más a ella. Aprovechando la posición Ranma besó y devoró el cuello de su prometida mientras intentaba obtener el aire necesario para continuar.

La joven se tensó involuntariamente presa del placer y Ranma supo que estaba próxima al climax. Intensificó sus embestidas a la vez que la chica lo sujetaba con fuerza de las nalgas atrayéndolo todo lo posible a ella. Akane no aguantó más y se dejó llevar por esas maravillosas sensaciones, abándonandose por fin al placer. Ranma notó sus contracciones y tampoco resistió más. Tuvo que ahogar su último gran gemido mordiendo el hombro de su prometida para que no lo escuchasen.

Totalmente agotado el ojiazul se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la joven, respirando agitadamente por su último gran esfuerzo. Akane lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, notando su espalda totalmente cubierta de sudor. Ranma levantó la vista para verla sonriente, feliz y cansada al igual que él. La besó tiernamente mientras la mantenía todavía agarrada por las caderas.

-"Te quiero koishii..."

-"Y yo a ti anata..."-el joven besó el cuello de su novia una última vez y se tumbó a su lado. Los tapó a ambos con el saco y la abrazó con dulzura, apoyando su cabeza entre sus pechos.

-"Ahora más que nunca vas a tener que aprender a aguantarme Akane"-Mostrando una sensual sonrisa y continuó-"Porque eres solo mía y no pienso dejarte marchar nunca"-Besó sus pechos y recostado sobre ellos cerró los ojos para dormirse con el calor del cuerpo de la chica.

Akane lo envolvió con sus brazos besándole la frente-"Yo tampoco te pienso dejar marchar nunca...pervertido"-Soriendo ante el apelativo que su prometida le dio, Ranma se quedó dormido acurrucado sobre ella, quién se durmió dos segundos después de él.

_**Continuará...  
**_

* * *

**¡¡Por fin!!, terminé la escenita. Espero que hayan disfrutado con ella. Por favor dejen reviews con vuestra opinión, es muy importante para mi, ya que espero mejorar mi estilo y detectar y corregir cualquier tipo de fallo. Y los halagos también son bien recibidos, jejeje ;). Así que espero ansiosa cualquier clase de comentario, bueno o malo.**

**Un saludo para **gotica, paola**, **AkaneKagome** (a la que le dedico este capítulo, ya que le prometí que habría lemon en el anterior y no lo cumplí), a **Klaudia-de-Malfoy**, a **Katherine-saotome-tendo** (que llevamos mucho tiempo leyéndonos la una a la otra), a **Zorion** (que le tengo un afecto especial por ser el primero en comentar mi fic) y a **ioakane19**  
**

**Gracias chicos por leer esta humilde historia!!**

**Un besazo**

_**Des  
**_


	14. El día está próximo

_**Hola a todos!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN. No tengo perdón ninguno por haber tardado sumamente tanto. Pero debéis comprender que el verano se acabó para mi, y estando en el último año no tengo tiempo ni de comer, cuanto menos de escribir.**_

_**Pero os informo que esta historia llega a su fin. Creo que en dos capítulos más llegaremos al final, el gran baile!! Buaaaahhh, emoción emoción!!!! Jeje, pero de momento, disfrutar de este capítulo. **_

_**Y a modo de resúmen, os recuerdo que en el último capítulo Ranma y Akane pasaron su primera noche....juntos, ya me entendéis ;). Un camping... una tienda... una tormenta.... jejeje. ¿Os volvió la memoria?**_

_**Sin más que decir que..... a leer!!**_

------------------------------

_**14._El día está próximo**_

El sonido de una locomotora se oía en la lejanía, señal de que el tren estaba a punto de llegar a la estación.

Tan pronto la maquinaria se detuvo, la familia Tendo y Saotome subieron al vagón cargados con su equipaje. El fin de semana había terminado y debían volver a su casa en Nerima. Después de todo, al día siguiente era sábado, y los más jóvenes de la familia tendrían su fiesta de graduación en la escuela Furinkan.

Todos buscaron asientos vacíos y los ocuparon por parejas. Y por primera vez, los famosos prometidos no se vieron obligados a compartir asiento, ya que ellos mismos decidieron sentarse juntos.

Todos los integrantes de esa extraña familia estaban sumamente cansados y cargados de sueño. ¿El motivo?, el madrugón que tuvieron q hacer para recoger todas sus cosas y llegar a tiempo a la estación.

Sin embargo, dos de ellos ocultaban una segunda razón para su agotamiento. Antes si quiera de que el tren se pusiera de nuevo en marcha, Ranma se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de su ventana, su cuerpo totalmente relajado y durmiendo plácidamente. Y su prometida... su cabeza reposaba en el hombro del muchacho, su expresión era de absoluta paz, y su suave respiración indicaba que también dormía profundamente.

_**Flash Back**_

La luz mañanera molestaba a la pequeña de los Tendo que intentaba seguir durmiendo. Con fuerza tiró de la manta para poder enterrar su cabeza en la oscuridad.

-"Akane, que tengo frío"-Susurró con voz somnolienta un apuesto muchacho que había pasado la noche a su lado. Con un pequeño bufido Akane se acercó de nuevo a ese cuerpo, para que él también pudiera cobijarse con la manta-"Gracias..."-Lo oyó susurrar de nuevo, mientras unos brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cintura y una mejilla se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-"Tranquilo... ya duérmete Ranma"- Y ahí fue cuando sus neuronas por fin se despertaron. Ambos muchachos abrieron los ojos de golpe y se incorporaron asustados.

Ranma miró hacia abajo asustado y percibió que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, al igual que su prometida, pero ella había sido más lista que él y se había quedado con el saco para cubrirse. Akane enrojeció de golpe al ver a su prometido en ese estado. Y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegó a su mente con la más nítida claridad. Una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios, sin embargo la vergüenza pudo más y se colocó de espaldas, y así de paso podría evitar que sus ojos siguieran recorriendo la apuesta silueta desnuda de su prometido.

-"Ran...ma....deberías vestirte"- Pero Ranma no atinó a moverse, ya que con el giro, toda la espalda de su prometida quedó al descubierto. Pálida, suave y aterciopelada.... y con un sabor exquisito... ahora él podía presumir de qué conocía perfectamente el sabor de esa mujer. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche descubriendo los secretos de ese maravilloso cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa pícara que Akane no pudo notar, se acercó a ella sin que descubriera sus movimientos. Al llegar a ese delicado cuerpo besó con suma dulzura el inicio de la espalda. Obteniendo como mejor recompensa un suspiro de Akane.

-"Ranma...¿Qué haces?"- Él no respondió, idiotizado por la desnudez de su prometida siguió bajando con sus besos a través de su espalda. Y más abajo, y más abajo...-"Ranma"- El joven levantó la vista para ver a su deidad respirando agitadamente, lo que le resultó conmovedor, y terriblemente atractivo. Subió hasta su hombro sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de rozar su piel con sus labios durante la ascensión.

-"Akane....anoche...."-Se interrumpió a si mismo para poder succionar delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de su prometida

-"¿A-Anoche?...."-La muchacha ahogó un gemido al notar como su prometido se incorporaba un poco más, apoyándose aun sobre sus rodillas, notó como él pegaba su pecho totalmente desnudo a su espalda, posando delicadamente sus manos bajo su vientre, por debajo del ombligo, provocándole terribles escalofríos, a la vez que el joven se dio a la tarea de besar con sutileza el cuello femenino.

-"Anoche....fue.....increíble, Akane..."-Consiguió pronunciar entre besos mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza-"Pero......"-Y ahí se detuvo para regocijarse por el estado en el que estaba dejando a su prometida.

-"¿P-Pero...?"-Pronunció sin asimilar siquiera lo que decía

-"Pero....todavía hay muchas más cosas que quiero compartir contigo, koishii..."-Sujetándola con firmeza cambió sus posiciones, recostándola suavemente sobre la manta. Los pechos de Akane ahora quedaban a su vista, lo que lo obligó tragar el exceso de saliva.

Su pequeña debilidad estiró los brazos para atraerlo hacia ella. Su sonrisa le dejó claro que ella también quería repetir lo de la noche anterior, que fue tan importante para ella como lo fue para él, que ambos habían disfrutado al mismo nivel.

Ranma cogió el saco que había quedado al margen y tapó sus cuerpos con él, no dejaría que ni el frío la hiriera. Dejó que su cuerpo descansara ligeramente sobre el de ella, y esa placentera sensación volvió a ellos en el momento que sus pieles rozaron.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos les provocaba innumerables calambrazos por toda la columna. El muchacho deslizó su brazo izquierdo entre el suelo y la espalda de la joven, consiguiendo sujetarla por la nuca. Levantó su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos y entonces se apoderó de esos tentadores labios, con la misma o incluso más pasión que la noche anterior.

-"Ranma...."

Los gemidos de Akane lo obligaron a empezar un suave vaivén sobre el cuerpo de su prometida, sin llegar a penetrarla, solo disfrutando del roce entre sus intimidades. Sin embargo, Akane empezó a gemir con más fuerza, aun cuando intentó evitarlo, sus ojos se apretaron en una pequeña mueca de dolor. Pero Ranma ya la conocía, y sabía que no era dolor lo que su prometida sentía, sino placer.

Empezó a realizar más fuerte sus envestidas, ejerciendo más presión con su miembro erecto sobre la intimidad de la chica, pero siempre sin penetrarla. Sin embargo él sabía que Akane lo estaba disfrutando de igual forma. Queriendo darle todavía más placer, hasta el punto en el que esa pequeña mujer llegara de nuevo al clímax ante sus ojos, sujetó su pierna con su brazo libre por el muslo, justo debajo de su rodilla para poder acercar todo lo posible sus intimidades.

Ese inesperado movimiento hizo que el roce fuera mayor y Akane no pudo resistirlo más. Liberando un sonoro gemido de sus pulmones, dejó que esa ola de calor la recorriera por completo, estallando, sin poder evitarlo, delante de los azulados ojos de su amante.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se fueron acompasando, y una dulce sonrisa aparecía en ambos rostros. Akane abrió los ojos, enfocando la penetrante mirada del artista marcial.

-"Lo...siento....no debí"- El ojiazul amplió su sonrisa a causa de las palabras de la joven.

_-"¿No debí qué?"-_ ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Akane que la hacía creer que había hecho algo malo? Pero Ranma no le dio importancia. La besó dulcemente en los labios, aliviándola de lo que sea que ella creyera que había hecho mal.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Una brusca parada del tren hizo que ambos muchachos despertasen sobresaltados.

-"¡Hombre tortolitos! ¿Ya despertaron?, deben de estar agotados por su ardiente noche en la tienda ¿ne?"- Nabiki estaba apoyada en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando a la pareja que viajaba justo detrás de ella.

-"¡¿P-Pero que dices Nabiki?!"-contestaron a la vez y en el mismo tono de fastidio.

-"Uy, cuanta compenetración. ¿Os compenetráis tan bien para "Todo"?"

Rojo, muy rojo era el color de los rostros de ese par de chicos.

"¡¡Nabiki!!"-Volvieron a gritar al unísono. La castaña se volvió a su asiento riendo a carcajada limpia. Todos los pasajeros del vagón estaban centrados en esos tres. Ya fuera por la descarada risa de Nabiki, o por el sonrojo y gritos de la pareja de atrás.

**----------------------------------**

Después del bochorno que había pasado en ese tren, Akane se alegraba de que por fin estuvieran fuera de él y rumbo de nuevo al Dojo.

La muchacha caminaba al lado de su prometido, su sonrojo seguía presente, pero pasaba más desapercibido al lado del de él.

Tan pronto entraron por la puerta se oyó el teléfono sonar en la lejanía. La hermana mayor de los Tendo se apuró a atenderlo antes de que parase de sonar.

-"Akane! Es para ti"-La muchacha se adentró en el recibidor y cogió el auricular que su hermana le tendía.

-"¿Diga?"

-"¿Akane? Que bien que ya hayáis vuelto, ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones?"

-"Ah! Hola Ricardo, las vacaciones?... pues muy bien"

-"Me alegro, espero que no hayáis vuelto enfadados Ranma y tu, mira que solo tenemos esta tarde y la mañana del sábado para ensayar"

En ese momento la muchacha dirigió su vista hacia su prometido que pasaba cerca de ella. Él la sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el comedor.

-"Tranquilo... todo está bien"-dijo sonriendo para si misma

-"Muy bien, me alegro, esta tarde pasaré temprano por el Dojo, ya tengo la canción y todo listo. Vamos a tener que darle caña pero utilizaremos la mayoría de los pasos que ya os sabéis, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Me parece bien, Ranma y yo estaremos listos para cuando llegues"

-"Perfecto, pues hasta la tarde, ¡Y estar abiertos de mente! ¿Oís?"-

-"Jaja, no sé que planeas, pero de acuerdo. Hasta la tarde"-

La comunicación se cortó y la peliazul fue junto a su familia al comedor.

-"¿Era Ricardo?"-Preguntó el gran artista marcial, que en ese momento seguía pareciendo un pequeño cachorro embobado con esa fémina.

-"Sí. Vendrá por la tarde por lo del baile, dijo que estuviésemos listos"

-"Sin problema, podríamos calentar antes haciendo juntos unas katas, ¿Qué dices?"

-"¿De verdad?, claro, cuenta conmigo"-El muchacho sonrió abiertamente al ver aceptada su propuesta. Poco a poco, el miedo que tuvo en un principio hacia su prometida... había pasado a la historia. Ya no conocería de nuevo el miedo al rechazo.

----------------------------

Los dos artistas marciales se encontraban realizando la misma kata simultáneamente, aunque uno de ellos vigilaba la realización del otro.

-"No Akane, ahí fallas, tu postura no está bien"

-"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué hago mal?"- El muchacho abandonó su posición y se colocó al lado de su prometida para intentar corregirla. Ella se sostenía sobre un pie, mientras la otra pierna permanecía flexionada, y ambos brazos en posición defensiva.

-"Esta pierna, la doblas mucho pero la subes poco. Tienes que conseguir hacer fuerza con este músculo y a la vez destensar este otro"-En ese momento, a modo de ilustración, el joven tocó sutilmente el músculo que unía la cara interna del muslo de su prometida con la cadera. La joven se contrajo ligeramente sufriendo un espasmo, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo desde su postura.

-"¡¡Ranma no baka!! Te dije que no me tocaras ahí"

-"Jajaja, se me olvidó, perdona"-El artista marcial sonrió ante su prometida, desde esa mañana conocía un pequeño punto débil en Akane.

-"Lo hiciste aposta, no te voy a perdonar Ranma, dijiste que no volverías a atacarme por ahí"-Dijo la muchacha, que desde el suelo, fruncía el ceño declarándole la guerra a su prometido.

-"Ah! Así que no me vas a perdonar eh?, entonces supongo que ya de perdidos... puedo desquitarme haciéndote tooodas las cosquillas que se me antojen verdad?"

-"N-Ni se te ocurra Ranma..."-Pero ya era tarde, un musculoso cuerpo se había abalanzado sobre ella y la atacaba con sutiles pero firmes roces en una pequeña zona muy sensible para ella. –"R-Ranma..jajaja.... p-p-por favor, paraaaa"-Consiguió pronunciar entre risas.

El gran luchador mantenía su ataque de cosquillas sin detenerse siquiera a considerar la posibilidad de demostrar clemencia. Disfrutando de ver así a su prometida, revolcándose en el suelo, a causa de su pequeño ataque. Y así recordó, como fue que descubrió eso de ella.

_**Flash Back**_

Akane se recuperaba pausadamente de los últimos resquicios que había dejado el orgasmo en su cuerpo. Sobre ella, su prometido la miraba con dulzura, y besaba delicadamente todo su rostro.

-"Me alegro que hayas disfrutado"-dijo esto último sobre los labios de "su mujer". Como respuesta la muchacha le sonrió.

Queriendo rozar todo su cuerpo de nuevo, Ranma deslizó sus manos desde las mejillas de la joven hasta la parte baja del cuello, de ahí pasó a sus hombros, recorrió sus brazos de una forma delirantemente lenta mientras la respiración de Akane volvía a entrecortarse. Luego las manos de su prometido surcaron su abdomen, su firme vientre muy próximo a su intimidad, y luego de repente.

-"uff"- Akane se contrajo al instante cerrando y flexionando las piernas ante la asustada mirada del ojiazul.

-"P-Perdóname Akane, ¿Te hice daño?"-Temía haberla lastimado, tal vez estaba siendo muy rudo.

-"N-No"-Dijo con un poco de dificultad-"Es que.... verás....nadie lo sabe, pero tengo cosquillas ahí"-Ranma la miró sorprendido, ¿qué parte había tocado que le produjo cosquillas?

-"¿D-Dónde dices que tienes cosquillas?"-preguntó interesado mirando la zona por donde sus manos acaban de transitar, sin determinar ningún punto en concreto.

-"Pues....aquí"-Dijo la muchacha señalando muy cerca de su intimidad, justo rozando el tendón que une el muslo con la parte baja de la cadera.

-"¿Aquí?"-Con un poco de vergüenza Ranma rozó la zona señalada y al instante otra nueva contracción apareció en el cuerpo de la chica.

-"B-Baka, no hagas eso"- Pero el chico la sonrió sin escucharla. Y volvió a pasar su mano por la zona, viendo como ella empezaba a reír, a la vez que contraía su cuerpo alejándolo de su contacto.

-"Con qué este es el punto débil de Akane Tendo eh?"- Ranma seguía a lo suyo, sin escuchar los gritos de súplica de su prometida para que se detuviera. Era consciente de que estaba tocando una parte muy íntima de su prometida, o más bien, una parte muy cerca de su intimidad, pero no le importaba. ¿Qué importancia tenía esas pequeñas confianzas que se estaba tomando con ella? Después de todo, la noche anterior la había tocado más íntimamente aún. Y le encantaba saber que conocía algo de ella que nadie más sabía. Su pequeño punto débil

-"B-Baka, paraaa!"-Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se dio la vuelta y consiguió inmovilizar a Ranma contra el suelo, quedando ella sobre él.

-"Vale, vale. Me rindo, prometo no volver a atacarte por ahí"-Declaró sonriente, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-"Más te vale, sino te las verás conmigo"

-"Ah si?, y que piensas hacer?, ¿Cómo te defenderás de mi si estas retorciéndote en el suelo?"

-"Ahora mismo estaba en esa situación y conseguí inmovilizarte, ¿Quién te dice a ti que no pueda darte un mazazo por lo que hiciste?"

-"P-Pero no lo harás, ¿Verdad?"-Preguntó sintiendo una pizca de miedo. Akane se aproximó a él.

-"Sólo si tu me dices tu punto débil"

-"¿Solo eso?, entonces... si te lo digo....yo podría beneficiarme del tuyo de vez en cuando?"-Preguntó sugerente rozando la espalda de la joven, que estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

-"H-Hai..."

-"Trato hecho, ahora no te puedes echar atrás ne?"

-"No, no me echaré atrás, ahora dime tu punto débil"

-"Tontita..."-Sonrió Ranma enternecido-"Ya lo conoces de sobra, son los gatos"-Por un momento Akane permaneció embobada por esos intensos ojos y ese dulce y sabroso "tontita" que salió de sus labios.

-"¿Qué?, no!, yo me refiero a algo en tu cuerpo, ese ya lo sabía"

-"JAJAJA, lo siento Akane, pero no tengo más puntos débiles"

-"Ah no?, tu no tienes cosquillas en ningún sitio?"

-"No"-Declaró risueño, acababa de ganar una batalla.

-"No te creo..."-murmuró desconfiada. Entonces vio como Ranma levantó sus manos de nuevo en señal de rendición.

-"Puedes... comprobarlo si quieres"-Dijo de una manera tan seductora que la chica creyó derretirse.

-"¿Puedo?, me permites... tocar donde quiera? P-Para saber si tienes cosquillas, digo"

-"Claro que puedes, puedes toc... hacer lo que quieras"-Se corrigió en el último momento.

Akane comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho desnudo de su prometido. Vio como él también empezaba a respirar más rápido, al igual que ella. Quería conocer su cuerpo al detalle. Presumir que había visto y tocado cada parte de Ranma, tanto espiritual como física.

Subió sus manos a sus hombros, apretando firmemente, notando su dureza. Luego sus brazos, tan bien formados. Oh sí! Ese cuerpo era perfecto!. Y ahora tendría la oportunidad de recorrerlo de arriba abajo

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-"Paraaa Ranma!!, no aguanto más. PARA IDIOTA!!"

-"Jajajajaja, ¿idiota?, no te pienso soltar hasta que no digas algo como..."Gran Ranma Saotome, le suplico que por favor, suelte a esta marimacho que ya no puede aguantar más sus fervientes ataques"

-"IDIOTA!!, no te pienso decir eso para aumentar tu ego!!"

-"Jajaja, ¿Así que ahora se os da por haceros cosquillas?, habéis vuelto muy animados ¿cierto?"- El ojiazul paró al momento de verse descubierto por el hombre europeo que se encontraba en la puerta del Dojo

-"H-Hola Ricardo, Akane... y yo sólo estábam.."-Pero un "sutil" golpe en la cabeza acalló su boca

-"Eso por no haber parado, baka casi me da algo!"-Pero a Ranma no le molesto, fue un golpe muy suave el que le dedicó su "sumisa" prometida. Así que se limitó a sonreír egocéntricamente, en ese momento se sintió como un niño malo al que le acaban de castigar con cariño por una travesura, y eso le gustó.

-"Ei ei!, no empecéis que no tenemos tiempo, venga sentaos un momento que os tengo que poner al día".

Los muchachos hicieron lo que les mandó el profesor y esperaron a que el sacara un par de folios de un maletín que traía.

-"Bien, ya he escogido la canción, estuve pensando en varias y al final me decidí por esta, porque creo que os irá genial. Primero pensé en una romántica pero a vosotros no os pega ese estilo. Pero esta es fuerte, movida, intensa, pasional.... Ideal para vosotros así que tomar"-Ricardo extendió un par de folios a la sonrojada pareja. Aunque no entendían que significaba eso.

-"Ricardo...¿Qué es esto?"

-"Eso Akane es la letra de la canción, está en inglés así que necesito que os la aprendáis, y abajo está la traducción en japonés. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

-"Sí, ¿por qué tenemos que aprendernos la letra?-Preguntó el muchacho sin entender a donde quería llegar ese hombre

-"Pues porque necesito que sepáis que se dice la canción en cada estrofa, porque le vais a dar el sentimiento que marcan esas palabras y porque..... Quiero que os las cantéis en el escenario"

-"¡¿Qué que?!"

-"No os pongáis nerviosos, no os va a oír nadie, solo el uno al otro y ya... venga, en pié que empezamos de una vez"

Sin dejar tiempo a discusión o réplica ninguna Ricardo puso la música para empezar por fin con el ensayo.

-"Como quieras, pero no yo pienso cantar"

_**Continuará...**_

**-----------------------**

_**Buff, siento si el capítulo no fue lo suficiente para vosotros después de tanto esperar. Pero prometo esforzarme lo máximo en lo poco que queda para el final.**_

_**Cierta personita me pidió otro lemon en el fic.... no se si esto te llegó a algo, pero consideraré el meter una última escena de este estilo antes de terminar la historia.**_

_**Aunque ya aclaro que la mayoría de mi imaginación....pervertida, la estoy reservando para "Un mundo a parte".**_

**Pero tampoco merezco la pena de muerte, ¿A alguna de vosotras le apetece estar en el lugar de Akane y ....buscarle las cosquillas a Ranma? jajja, (creo que estoy oyendo un siiiii general)**

_**Un besazo a todos, y en especial a **klaudia-de-Malfoy, Zorion, AkaneKagome, gotica, nii-chan, SAKUNNY POTTER, ioakane19, nia06 y Katherine-Saotome-Tendo **....., porque habéis estado conmigo hasta aquí!  
**_

_**Des**_


End file.
